


lost in the sauce

by SquishyCool



Series: in for a penny, in for a pound [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breathplay, Cheating, Choking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Internal Monologue, Jealousy, Kinky Beth Greene, Kitchen Sex, Love Bites, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Condoms Ever, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Daryl Dixon, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Secret Fling, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Slang, Slightly Neurotic Daryl Dixon, Smut, Sneaking Around, Social Media, Summer Romance, Team Family are all alive and mutual friends, Texting, Very Bold Beth Greene, featuring daryl's near constant boners, meme references, suggestive emoji usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyCool/pseuds/SquishyCool
Summary: Beth and Darylreallyshouldn't have hooked up. She has a boyfriend, he has a girlfriend. And if anyone found out about their little fling, there'd be more than one repercussion to face. They shouldn't be texting like they are, or swapping dirty photos, or saving naughty videos of one another.He shouldn't be thinking about her as much as he is. But he simply can't help himself.He's already risking it all. Might as well make it worth his while.Moonshine Awards 2020 Third Place Winner for Best WIP Smut!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Merle Dixon & Beth Greene
Series: in for a penny, in for a pound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653958
Comments: 202
Kudos: 200





	1. shoot your shot

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, part 3 of the series. Picking up right where we left off. [Part 1 (risk it all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767100/chapters/54403414) is highly recommended to read first, but I guess it's not necessary. Same with [just a little crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072965).
> 
> Expect a lot more sexting, dirty photos, awkward flirting... and yeah, actual sex. Maybe some feelings, too? And Merle is tagged because he will be making an appearance in this fic. Yay! Once again, this is planned to be 6 chapters but might end up 7 or 8.  
> Hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> Whoops, my hand slipped and I made an official [playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KQgevZNIq5aY6ZL2hNRhO).

**shoot your shot**

Daryl spent over twelve deliciously forbidden hours with Beth.

After their first encounter, they fell asleep—only to wake up in the dark of night and have another heated session, all sticky skin and breathless moans and sloppy kisses. She let him get on top for that one, but only briefly. Then there were a few more hours of sleep, with their arms wrapped around one another and her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. When they awoke for the day, their morning was punctuated with one more sweaty fuck, soft moans and hoarse grunts echoing around the sunlit bedroom. She rode him so hard that he was sure she’d be walking bow-legged for the rest of the day. And when all was said and done, his sheets were stained with more than one bodily fluid.

Daryl never knew he could come so many times in one night, or that he could be more and more turned on by the sight of the same woman in his bed. When it came time for her to shower and leave, he hesitated and tried to stall her departure. He called out of work while she was in the other room, making up an excuse about food poisoning just so he could spend as long as possible with Beth. She must’ve forgotten that he was supposed to work because she didn’t bring it up. Or maybe she knew and just didn’t want to embarrass him.

They shared a cup of coffee and a few light-hearted jokes, a handful of flirtatious exchanges and a couple of casual kisses. He slipped his hand under her shirt for one more feel of her pert little tits and she ground her hips against him, tempting him in all new ways. They had another heated make-out session before she gathered her things and declared that she _really_ had to leave, lest she risk being late for brunch with a friend.

And all too quickly, he was driving her back home. Then he was watching her climb out of his truck, her hips swaying as she strode down the gravel driveway and away from him.

As soon as he finished the drive back and parked out front of his house, he texted her:

 _Hate to see you leave…_ _  
__But I love watchin ya go_

He added a peach emoji and a heart eyes emoji (was he doing this right? He hoped so) and hit Send. Then he stared down at his phone, sitting inside his silent truck and waiting for the three little dots to appear.

A stuttered heartbeat later, they did. And her message popped up: a smiley emoji surrounded by hearts and a kissy face emoji.

**_You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Dixon._ **

_Just you._

His stomach fluttered and twisted and he watched the three gray dots appear again.

**_Send me that video ;)_ **

_Now?_

**_Yeah. Before you forget lol_ **

He tapped the photo/video icon and immediately found the clip she’d recorded—shit, it was 58 seconds long. He hadn’t even realized they’d let it run for that amount of time.

Nonetheless, he pressed his thumb down gingerly and sent the video. A moment later, she “love” reacted it. Then the gray bubble of dots reappeared.

 **_Thank you :)_ ** **_  
_** **_Careful with that now. Don’t want it falling into the wrong hands._ ** **_  
_** **_;)_ **

Christ. Daryl bit his lip and quickly typed out a response.

 _I could say the same._ _  
__When can I see you again?_

He held his breath, forcing himself to keep typing and press Send.

_In person._

His message was _Read_ for several seconds, during which he waited, frozen in the driver’s seat of his truck. He was beginning to wonder if he ever should’ve sent that. Was it too soon? She’d think he was clingy, wouldn’t she? Shit. He shouldn’t have— 

Then the gray dots popped up and he exhaled with relief. Though he remained tense until her next messages arrived.

 **_Idk :)_ ** **_  
_** **_When do you want to see me again? In person…_ **

Daryl didn’t even try to hesitate.

 _Soon_ _  
__Definitely before you go back to school._

 **_Well I think we can arrange that ;)_ ** **_  
_** **_If you’re not too busy with your gf…_ **

_Come on now_ _  
__Don’t be like that._

 **_Lol I’m not being like anything_ ** **_  
_** **_Just saying._ **

_She only comes down on weekends_ _  
__And only if I tell her it’s okay_

 **_So you’d blow her off for me_ ** **_  
_** **_?_ **

_Well_ _  
__Yeah ??_

 **_Lmao_ ** **_  
_** **_You’re bad, Daryl Dixon…_ ** **_  
_** **_;)_ **

_Only for you, Greene._

**_Idk when we can hang out again_ ** **_  
_** **_Tbh :/_ ** **_  
_** **_I have a bunch of family stuff this month and friends I promised to visit._ **

_That’s ok_ _  
__If you don’t want to, you can say so_ _  
__Won’t hurt my feelings._

 **_No!! That’s not what I mean at all!_ ** **_  
_** **_Of course I want to :)_ **

_You sure it wasn’t a one time thing_ _  
__?_

 **_Lol_ ** **_  
_** **_You’re cute :P_ ** **_  
_** **_I don’t want it to be a one time thing…_ ** **_  
_** **_Just might be a bit before we can do it again._ ** **_  
_** **_If you can wait :)_ **

_Sure_ _  
__I can be patient._

**_Oh you can huh??_ **

_Lol yeah_ _  
__As long as you make time for me before you go back across the country._

 **_Lmao oh please, it’s not across the country_ ** **_  
_** **_It’s only a few states away._ ** **_  
_** **_And I already planned on making time for you ;)_ **

_We’ll see about that._

**_Yes we will… :)_ **

_So I’ll hear from you soon ?_

**_Yep ;)_ **

He didn’t know what to say next. Or what he could say without coming off like some kinda needy stalker. So he locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

And of course, he spent the rest of the day fighting back a persistent erection—as well as the urge to view that video saved in his phone.

Shit. He still needed to call Andrea back.

* * *

As Daryl expected, Andrea was less than pleased about being ignored for the whole night. He tried to lie, using the same excuse of food poisoning as he’d used for work. And she seemed to mostly believe him, though she didn’t try to hide her frustration. He got a good tongue-lashing for being “insufferably forgetful” and “self-centered,” then there was a clipped exchange of “love you” before they both hung up. He was just relieved to have that done with.

A part of him wanted to confess, to tell Andrea that he hadn’t been attracted to her for several months and that he had no desire to stay with her; that he’d felt more alive during his limited hours with Beth than he’d felt in the last _year_ with Andrea. But the larger part of him feared the backlash that would arise from such a conversation. Not to mention all the unnecessary drama once Andrea inevitably found out about Beth—which she _would_ , whether he tried to keep it secret or not. She was just like that. Nosy and overbearing as all hell. And he’d never been much good at lying to somebody’s face. Especially when that somebody was his lawyer girlfriend of two years.

He simply didn’t have the energy for all that. It was so much easier knowing she was miles away and that he wouldn’t have to worry about facing her again for at least another week.

And in the meantime, he could linger on Beth. ‘Cause shit, that girl was _infectious_. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, missing her, yearning to hear her laugh echoing off the walls of his house. He couldn’t stop reliving their night together—and their morning. Every moment they’d spent wrapped up in one another.

Her silky soft skin, her flowery scent, the sparkle in her seafoam eyes. Christ almighty. He’d be jerking off to the image of her riding his cock for _months_. The memory of her sitting atop his face, her cunt pressed against his mouth… 

Daryl tried to stop himself before it reached _infatuation_ levels. He needed to get that girl out of his head, otherwise he’d end up following her around like a goddamn puppy dog. He was too old for that shit. He needed to remember that this was just lust. It was a really, really good fuck after a couple years of subpar sex. And it was with a girl that he normally could’ve only _dreamed_ about occupying his bed.

That still didn’t stop him from checking Instagram and Snapchat every couple of hours, lying to himself and pretending to be checking out of boredom, even though he _never_ opened social media this often. Like, _ever_. But shit, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He wanted to text her again, wanted to know what she was doing, what she was thinking about, who she was with. He just wanted to see her name and that pretty little face pop up on his phone screen again.

 _Get it the fuck together, weirdo,_ he scolded himself.

He took Dog out one last time past sunset before taking a long shower. It wasn’t until he was in the mirror, brushing through the tangles in his hair and gazing at himself for longer than a couple of seconds, that he noticed the little purple spot on the side of his neck. At first, he was confused—then he remembered Beth’s teeth sinking into his skin, her lips sucking lightly on his bare throat as she rode his cock.

Fuck. She’d left a goddamn _hickey_. A tiny one, but a hickey all the same.

Did she do it on purpose? Like… marking her territory?

No, of course not. That was stupid. She was just caught up in the heat of the moment. Surely. 

He plopped down in bed with damp hair and a curious tingling in his stomach. His sheets were still stained and permeated with Beth’s intoxicating scent, but he tried not to linger on it. Although he’d purposely put off washing the bedding for tomorrow. He allowed Dog to sleep beside him, shutting off the light and lying in darkness while he relaxed. He unlocked his phone just long enough to set his alarm, placing it down on his nightstand and plugging in the charger. Then he settled in, shutting his eyes and putting all his efforts into falling asleep.

But he wasn’t lying still and silent for more than fifteen minutes before he heard his phone vibrating. He opened his eyes to see the screen lit up and casting a dim bluish glow around the pitch black bedroom.

He couldn’t fucking help it—his stomach _fluttered_. Like a goddamn _teenager_. Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him?

He reached out and snatched the phone up, holding it close to his face and reading the notification. It was a new Snapchat.

_From Beth_

Yesssssss. His heart skipped and leapt up to settle in his throat. 

He held his breath as he tapped on the screen, opening up her Snap. Then he was staring down at a dimly lit selfie of Beth, the side of her face and the blonde hair splayed beneath her head on the pillow. Her shoulders and chest were bare—no bra or undershirt to speak of—but the blanket was covering her breasts. And sitting atop the blanket was a fat tabby cat.

 _Barney_ , Daryl remembered. Only Barney’s head was visible, but he looked very content sleeping atop Beth’s body.

Daryl suddenly found himself jealous of a cat. A fucking _cat_.

The timer was set to 10 seconds and she’d included a caption that read: _Thinking about you…_

He was smirking as the Snap timed out and the chat window appeared. He typed into the message bar with renewed energy.

_Daryl: About me?_

The _Typing…_ animation appeared. She was _thinking_ about him? Like he’d been thinking about her all damn day?

Fucking hell, why couldn’t he control himself when it came to this girl? 

Whatever. Not like he was gonna be able to sleep anytime soon anyway.

Her message popped up and he gripped his phone a little tighter.

_Beth: Yeah :)_

_Daryl: What for_

_Beth: Lol Idk… should I not?_ _  
__Beth: Were you trying to sleep_

 _Daryl: Nah_ _  
__Daryl: Can’t sleep_ _  
__Daryl: Thinkin bout you too._

 _Beth: Oh :)_ _  
__Beth: What about me exactly?_ _  
__Beth: ;)_

 _Daryl: Damn girl_ _  
__Daryl: You’re insatiable._

 _Beth: Lmao_ _  
__Beth: Sorry.._

 _Daryl: Don’t be._ _  
__Daryl: Can’t stop thinking about last night_ _  
__Daryl: And this morning_

 _Beth: Me either ;P_ _  
__Beth: You sure left me hanging there at the end lol_

_Daryl: What you mean??_

_Beth: When we were making out in the kitchen, before I left. Remember?? Lol_

_Daryl: You said you had to leave cuz you were running late_

_Beth: Yeah…_ _  
__Beth: But I was already late. So I was hoping you might like_ _  
__Beth: Idk_ _  
__Beth: Just bend me over the counter real quick or something._

She added an emoji of a girl shrugging.

Daryl’s cock twitched beneath the blanket and he groaned inward. How had he missed _that_ opportunity? Goddammit.

 _Daryl: Why didn’t you say somethin??_ _  
__Daryl: I woulda gladly bent you over that counter._

 _Beth: Just kinda figured you’d do it if you wanted to._ _  
__Beth: I mean, we did go A LOT before that, so I wasn’t sure you even could go again lol_

_Daryl: Gee thanks._

_Beth: Lmao I didn’t mean it like that!!_

_Daryl: I know. Just playing._ _  
__Daryl: Ain’t a mind reader tho_ _  
__Daryl: Hope you know when it comes to you, I’ll go as many times as you want._ _  
__Daryl: Just say the word_

 _Beth: Well, I know every man has his limit :P_ _  
__Beth: Not like I’d take it personally if you couldn’t lol_

 _Daryl: I’ll buy Viagra if I have to_ _  
__Daryl: Hopefully not._ _  
__Daryl: But if I have to…_

 _Beth: LMAO omg_ _  
__Beth: You’re ridiculous :)_

_Daryl: Ridiculously serious._

_Beth: Goodness_ _  
__Beth: Got me blushing over here, Dixon ;)_ _  
__Beth: Maybe we can do the kitchen sex next time lol_

 _Daryl: Any time._ _  
__Daryl: So long as you don’t go marking me up again, Greene._

_Beth: ??_

_Daryl: You left a hickey on my neck._ _  
__Daryl: Bet you already knew tho didn’t ya_

 _Beth: Whoops…_ _  
__Beth: Sorry :)_

_Daryl: No you ain’t._

_Beth: Lol_ _  
__Beth: Just a little…_

She added a kissy face emoji and he felt his ears turning bright red.

Jesus Christ, she really _had_ done it on purpose, hadn’t she?

 _Daryl: Best be careful_ _  
__Daryl: I might return the favor._

_Beth: That doesn’t scare me… ;)_

_Daryl: Right._ _  
__Daryl: So whatcha thinking about_ _  
__Daryl: Besides how I didn’t bend you over the counter like I shoulda_

 _Beth: Lol I wasn’t really thinking about that specifically_ _  
__Beth: Just thinking about you in general :)_

 _Daryl: Hmmm_ _  
__Daryl: That could be bad._

 _Beth: Not at all ;)_ _  
__Beth: The highlight of my summer, actually._

_Daryl: Oh really_

_Beth: Yes really lol_ _  
__Beth: I finally got to fuck Daryl Dixon._ _  
__Beth: I’m proud of myself, okay? Let me enjoy it ;P_

 _Daryl: Huh._ _  
__Daryl: Well Idk if that’s anything to be proud of._ _  
__Daryl: Wish I could brag about how I dicked you down_ _  
__Daryl: But I’m not tryna die before xmas_

She sent a string of crying laughing emojis, ended with a single emoji of the zipper-lipped face.

 _Beth: Dicked me down ??_ _  
__Beth: Omg_

 _Daryl: What?? I did_ _  
__Daryl: Didn’t I_ _  
__Daryl: You were cumming all over the place_ _  
__Daryl: I got the stains to prove it_

 _Beth: I didn’t deny it!_ _  
__Beth: You got the video too ;)_ _  
__Beth: But if I recall correctly… I’m the one who fucked YOU. Lmao_

_Daryl: Can’t it be mutual_

_Beth: So I…_ _  
__Beth: Snatched you sideways_ _  
__Beth: ???_ _  
__Beth: Yeah_ _  
__Beth: You dicked me down_ _  
__Beth: And I snatched you sideways._

 _Daryl: …_ _  
__Daryl: …_

_Beth: Lmao WHAT?! :P_

_Daryl: You’re weird._

_Beth: Nooooo_ _  
__Beth: You’re the weird one_ _  
__Beth: For wanting to brag about sleeping with me lol_

 _Daryl: Why_ _  
__Daryl: If you can be proud then so can I._

_Beth: Well Idk why you would even wanna brag lol_

_Daryl: Cuz you’re hot af ?_ _  
__Daryl: Hot little 21 yr old blonde with a model’s body_ _  
__Daryl: Merle would shit his pants. Might start worshipping me or something who knows_

 _Beth: Lmfao_ _  
__Beth: Let’s NOT tell Merle._ _  
__Beth: But thank you ? I’m flattered ;)_ _  
__Beth: I have a real reason to be proud tho_

 _Daryl: Lol and what’s that?_ _  
__Daryl: I sure ain’t rich._

 _Beth: Why would that matter? Lol told you I’ve had a crush on you for years._ _  
__Beth: Never cared about your money. I just thought you were hot. And really sweet._

 _Daryl: I’m not hot_ _  
__Daryl: You are._

 _Beth: No, you are :P_ _  
__Beth: Think I also told you that I’ve been cumming to the thought of you for years…_

 _Daryl: You did._ _  
__Daryl: Still don’t really believe it_ _  
__Daryl: But not gonna argue_

_Beth: Good, cause you’d lose that argument :)_

_Daryl: Fine with me._

A moment passed and _Typing…_ didn’t pop up, though her online icon was still there. He was wracking his brain for what to say next, how to keep this conversation going. He didn’t even really care if they were talking about sex. He just wanted to keep talking to her.

_Daryl: So how did your brunch go?_

Shit. No, that was stupid. He shouldn’t have asked that. She was gonna ignore it and go offline. She probably expected some kind of dirty Snap to be sent in response, something to challenge the selfie she’d used to start the conversation.

But then she was _Typing…_ And he held his breath until her message arrived.

 _Beth: Pretty good! I ate way too much. Took a long nap afterwards lol_ _  
__Beth: My family keeps putting me to work while I’m here! It’s barely a vacation at all lmao_

 _Daryl: Damn that sucks_ _  
__Daryl: Farm life huh_

 _Beth: Lol yeah_ _  
__Beth: How was the rest of your day?_

 _Daryl: Pretty boring._ _  
__Daryl: Just hung out with Dog_ _  
__Daryl: Back to work in the morning._

 _Beth: Oh yeah_ _  
__Beth: Should you be getting to sleep?_

 _Daryl: Prolly_ _  
__Daryl: Can’t tho._ _  
__Daryl: All your fault_

 _Beth: All MY fault? ;)_ _  
__Beth: I’m in my own bedroom, minding my business. How is it my fault that you can’t get to sleep lol_

_Daryl: Can’t stop thinkin bout you._

_Beth: Oh really… :)_

_Daryl: Yep._

_Beth: How many times have you watched our video now? Lol_

_Daryl: Zero_ _  
__Daryl: Saving it for later_ _  
__Daryl: My dick’s a little sore haha_

_Beth: Lmao makes sense_

_Daryl: Wbu?_

_Beth: Umm… I’ve watched it a couple times…_ _  
__Beth: …Research purposes._

 _Daryl: Lmao right_ _  
__Daryl: You been touching yourself again?_

_Beth: Maybe :)_

_Daryl: Damn._ _  
__Daryl: Like I said_ _  
__Daryl: Insatiable._

 _Beth: Maybe a little. I won’t deny it since you obviously already know… ;)_ _  
__Beth: Is that so wrong tho? lol_

_Daryl: Nope._

_Beth: It’s a pretty good video, ya know._ _  
__Beth: We look good together ;)_

 _Daryl: I remember._ _  
__Daryl: Didn’t even record the best parts tbh_

_Beth: True…_

She added a kissy face emoji and the next thing he knew, his head was filled with vivid memories of Beth bouncing up and down on his cock. And all the blood was rushing straight down to settle between his legs.

Oh, _Christ_. Here he went again.

His thumbs seemed to be typing out messages from his subconscious at this point, though he made no effort to stop them.

 _Daryl: Now I just wanna bend you over the counter and eat you from behind_ _  
__Daryl: Before I fuck you against it_

 _Beth: Oh my… ;)_ _  
__Beth: That sounds amazing_

She sent a string of squirting water emojis and a couple tongue emojis. He reciprocated with a tongue emoji of his own, as well as an eggplant emoji.

_Beth: You are VERY talented with that tongue of yours…_

_Daryl: I try._ _  
__Daryl: Easy when it tastes as good as you_

 _Beth: Ugh_ _  
__Beth: You’re getting me all excited again…_ _  
__Beth: And you’re too damn far away, Dixon._

 _Daryl: Only 20 minutes_ _  
__Daryl: Want me to come by and put you to sleep ?_

He could. He definitely _could_. He could easily throw some clothes on, brush his teeth, and be in his truck heading to the Greene Farm within five minutes.

 _Beth: If only there weren’t like 5 other people asleep in my house right now lol_ _  
__Beth: And if I didn’t have to be up early again. :(_

Right. Right right right right. Stupid Daryl.

He needed to stop being so damn smothering, needed to remember that if she wanted him— _really_ wanted him—she’d say the word. She certainly didn’t want him throwing himself out there over and over, practically _begging_ her for another quick fuck. He was gonna scare her off entirely.

 _Daryl: Sorry._ _  
__Daryl: Just trying to help._

_Beth: No, it’s okay. I wish you could come by and put me to sleep ;)_

_Daryl: What you got planned for tomorrow_

Was that casual enough? Probably not.

Dammit. He was acting _thirsty as hell_ , as Tara and Rosita would put it. And that wasn’t the way to keep a beautiful girl like Beth interested.

Regardless, _Typing…_ appeared and lingered for a long second. Then it disappeared. Then it showed up again. And finally:

 _Beth: Too damn much Lol_ _  
__Beth: Farm work. Shopping with Maggie. And then packing and going camping with the family._

 _Daryl: Sounds busy_ _  
__Daryl: What you gonna be shopping for?_

_Beth: Wedding dresses!_

She added a flower emoji and two pink hearts circling each other.

_Beth: The wedding isn’t until May but Maggie is doing all the planning herself so this should be… fun lol_

_Daryl: Sounds like it._ _  
__Daryl: That’s cool your sister’s getting married. You gonna be a bridesmaid?_

 _Beth: Maid of Honor :)_ _  
__Beth: I’m gonna try on some dresses tomorrow, too. Doubt I’ll find one tho lol it’s so hard to decide!_

_Daryl: Sure you’ll look good in just about anything._

_Beth: Not true, but thank you ;P_

_Daryl: Going camping too? Eventful day you got planned._

_Beth: Yeah very eventful! Dad wants us all to go spend a few days at the lake._ _  
__Beth: It’s like a summer tradition lol kinda dumb but it’s fun._

_Daryl: Traditions aren’t dumb. Sounds like a good time._

_Beth: It will be!_ _  
__Beth: Only thing that sucks is there’s no cell service out there_

She added a rolling eyes emoji.

 _Daryl: I’m sure you’ll get by._ _  
__Daryl: Only a few days, won’t be too bad. Good fishing out there_

 _Beth: True!! I’m excited to do some fishing._ _  
__Beth: Me and my brother always have a competition and I’ve caught more fish than him the last 2 years lol_ _  
__Beth: Maybe I can make it 3 in a row!_

 _Daryl: Bet you can._ _  
__Daryl: I’m jealous. Just gonna be working_

 _Beth: That sucks :(_ _  
__Beth: I’m sorry._ _  
__Beth: Maybe we can go fishing together sometime :)_

 _Daryl: I’d like that._ _  
__Daryl: I know some good spots_

_Beth: I bet you do :)_

_Daryl: When you coming back from camping?_

_Beth: Friday morning_ _  
__Beth: Probably won’t be home till later on Friday afternoon tho._ _  
__Beth: We always stop and have a family lunch at McDonald’s on the way back :P_ _  
__Beth: More dumb traditions lol_

 _Daryl: Damn_ _  
__Daryl: Gonna be out there all week huh_

 _Beth: Yep._ _  
__Beth: If you’re gonna go fishing with me then that means you’ll have to go swimming with me, too :P_

_Daryl: Says who_

_Beth: Says me :)_

_Daryl: Oh ok_ _  
__Daryl: So you’re the boss now?_

 _Beth: As far as I can tell, I have been the boss…_ _  
__Beth: Best get used to it, Dixon. ;P_

 _Daryl: Lol alright then_ _  
__Daryl: As long as you’re wearing one of those bikinis you keep posting on insta_ _  
__Daryl: Idc what we’re doing._

_Beth: You’re easy enough to persuade ;)_

_Daryl: Guess so._ _  
__Daryl: When do you leave for school?_

_Beth: Three weeks from tomorrow…_

She sent a short string of crying face emojis as her next message and Daryl’s stomach tightened just the slightest bit.

He didn’t want to, but he was thinking about just exactly how much time they had to hook up again before she’d be shipping herself back off to another state. Nearly a week of camping, numerous days that were already reserved for friends, plus however many other weekends full of prior obligations, and then family matters on top of all that… It left very few opportunities for him to get her alone.

And he really, _really_ wanted the chance to bend her over his kitchen counter before she went fleeing back across state lines for another four months. Back to that college boyfriend that couldn’t even fuck her right.

_Daryl: Shit. That’s soon._

_Beth: I know :(_

_Daryl: It’s ok_ _  
__Daryl: We’ll make time._ _  
__Daryl: Not like I got a whole lot going on._

 _Beth: Lol_ _  
__Beth: Well I’m definitely making time for you before I have to leave :)_ _  
__Beth: So no worries there._

 _Daryl: Good to know._ _  
__Daryl: Not as much time as I really want tho_

Shit. Shit shit _fuck_.

He didn’t mean to press Send on that one. It was a last-minute thought; one of those things that was reflexively typed out and then deleted immediately.

Except he’d forgotten to delete it in the midst of his excited haste. And he’d sent it.

And now she was reading it. And she was _Typing…_

What could he say as a buffer? Christ, he needed to think fast. Before— 

_Beth: Not as much time for what?_ _  
__Beth: ;)_

Well. Shit. He’d already let his thumbs slip a little too far. May as well let them resolve the situation on their own.

 _Daryl: For everything I wanna do to you_ _  
__Daryl: And with you._

_Beth: Oh… :))_

Then she followed up with an emoji of a smiley face surrounded by hearts.

A second later, she added a tongue emoji.

His cock jumped and he resisted the urge to reach down and give it a squeeze. Because if he started now, it’d be a whole new journey he’d have to endeavor in order to fall asleep once this conversation ended. And he didn’t need any more reasons to be obsessing over this girl.

_Daryl: Gonna be thinkin bout you all week._

What the fuck was _wrong_ with him? He wanted to blame it on Snapchat, on the fact that he knew any message he sent would disappear as soon as she closed the app. But that wasn’t it.

He just… couldn’t fucking _stop_ himself. Couldn’t get the image of her slender frame writhing across his cock out of his mind, couldn’t shake the memory of her pert little tits bouncing up and down atop him, couldn’t stop thinking about how fucking _good_ she looked with his dick inside her.

He couldn’t stop wondering when he’d be allowed to taste her on his tongue again. Couldn’t stop fantasizing all the different ways he’d do it, or the sounds she’d inevitably make, whether she’d beg him for more— 

_Beth: Me, too… ;)_

Wait— _really_? Holy shit.

 _Beth: Good thing I have that video lol_ _  
__Beth: Won’t need wifi or data to watch it while I’m stuck all alone in a tent :P_

Mother of God. Was she _trying_ to kill him?

_Daryl: What about when you get back?_

Shoot your shot. _Shoot your shot._ That’s what Carl liked to say, even though Daryl had never quite understood what it meant until now.

There were so few opportunities to _really_ shoot that said shot. Surely this was one of them…?

 _Beth: What about it?_ _  
__Beth: ;)_

He just wanted to open it up a little more. Widen the parameters. Make the possibilities very clear. He didn’t want to leave her with any question as to where he stood on the matter.

 _Daryl: You planning on watching that video this weekend too_ _  
__Daryl: Or what?_ _  
__Daryl: I only work till 5 on Fridays._

She was _Typing…_ and his whole body tensed up with anticipation. Was that too forward? Was he being pushy?

Then her message arrived and he relaxed. His pulse quickened.

_Beth: Lol I like how you call me insatiable when you’re just as insatiable as I am ;)_

Was that a nice way of rejecting him? Or… 

_Daryl: Guess I can’t deny that._ _  
__Daryl: Just wanna get as much of you as I can before you leave_

 _Beth: Well I will be back, ya know lol_ _  
__Beth: Probably for Thanksgiving break_

_Daryl: That’s a long time away_

_Beth: Lol_ _  
__Beth: So are you trying to say you wanna hang out when I get back from camping?_ _  
__Beth: :)_

Oh, so it _wasn’t_ a rejection? She _actually_ wanted to see him again? That soon? She didn’t think he was grossly desperate yet?

Well, shit. How had he managed that?

 _Daryl: Yeah_ _  
__Daryl: If you ain’t busy._

_Beth: Well what about your gf?_

_Daryl: What about her_

_Beth: Lol isn’t she coming down for the weekend again?_

_Daryl: I already told her not to._

No, he hadn’t. But he would. If he knew Beth was going to make time for him. 

_Beth: Oh. Okay :)_

_Daryl: So my weekend is open._

_Beth: I have plans with Amy on Friday night_ _  
__Beth: But nothing on Saturday._

 _Daryl: So Saturday_ _  
__Daryl: Maybe we could go out somewhere_

_Beth: Out? Like where?_

_Daryl: Idk_ _  
__Daryl: Just to grab a bite or something_ _  
__Daryl: If you want._

 _Beth: So like dinner?_ _  
__Beth: And then back to your place? ;)_

_Daryl: Sure._

_Beth: That sounds fun!_ _  
__Beth: Count me in :))_

_Daryl: Ok cool_

He wasn’t sure what to say next so he hesitated, waiting for her to begin typing again. But then her online icon disappeared. A few seconds later, it reappeared. She was _Typing…_

_Beth: I really have to put the phone down and go to sleep now lol_ _  
__Beth: And you probably should too :P_

 _Daryl: I’ll try._ _  
__Daryl: Have fun on your trip._

 _Beth: I will. Thanks :)_ _  
__Beth: I’ll text you when I get back_

 _Daryl: Sounds good._ _  
__Daryl: I’ll be thinkin bout ya_

 _Beth: Same here ;)_ _  
__Beth: See you soon, Daryl_

She added a pink heart emoji and a kissy face emoji to the end of her last message, then her online icon disappeared and didn’t show back up.

Daryl lingered over her messages, rereading them before he closed the app and lost them forever.

He did it. He fucking _did it_. He basically asked Beth on a date.

And she accepted.

But could it really be considered a _date_ when they both had significant others?

Eh. Whatever. He was gonna tell himself it was a date. Because he’d never actually looked forward to taking a girl out anywhere. Not like this.

He would just have to get through three and a half long days without any contact from Beth. Then he could spend _more_ than twelve hours with her. 

Oh yeah—he’d probably better tell Andrea not to bother coming down this weekend. She wouldn’t be happy, but he couldn’t say he really cared.

All he could think about was having Beth Greene in his bed again.

**to be continued…**


	2. we'll make heaven a place on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings? Nah. Daryl ain't catchin' nothing but slack.

**we’ll make heaven a place on earth**

Work went by quicker than usual on Tuesday. A few of Daryl’s coworkers asked him if he was feeling better and teased him for being “willing to eat anything that looks edible.” He laughed it off with them and pretended not to be thinking about how he’d spent Monday morning wrapped up in bed with a beautiful woman.

Oh, he’d been _eating_ alright. But not anything that could’ve made him sick.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the little purple love bite on his neck. He kept his collar up and his head low for most of the day, letting his hair shag down to offer more concealment.

He couldn’t get Beth out of his head all damn day. On his smoke breaks, he pulled out his phone and checked Instagram and Snapchat to see if she was posting about her day. The smallest part of him secretly hoped that he’d find a notification waiting for him, like a message or something. But he knew better. She was too busy. She’d promised to text him on Friday. So he’d just have to be patient.

It wasn’t until his lunch break that he found a new Story at the top of his Instagram feed. He tapped the little pink-and-purple bordered circle that was Beth’s profile photo and watched as his phone screen filled up with a sixteen-second video.

She was half-dressed and sitting at her vanity table, seemingly in the middle of doing her makeup for the day. There was a little music icon as the caption in the corner of the screen that read: _Heaven is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle_. Beth was animatedly singing along to the music that played, flipping her hair around and grinning happily. “ _Oooh baby, do you know what that’s worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth! They say in heaven, love comes first. We’ll make heaven a place on Earth!_ ”

The Story ended and Daryl didn’t realize he was smiling until Tara’s Story started automatically playing. He quickly tapped back and replayed Beth’s little video, his heart speeding up. He watched it one more time before he finally set his phone down and resolved to finish his lunch.

Needless to say, she was all he could think about for the rest of his shift.

On his second-to-last smoke break of the day, he checked Instagram and Snapchat to find that Beth had posted the same three photos to both of her Stories. The first was a photo of her and Maggie smiling together with a caption that said, “ _Dress shopping with the Bride To Be_ ” and about a dozen pink heart emojis. The second photo was Maggie’s head peeking out from behind a dressing room door, and she looked like she was mid-argument. The caption for that one said, “ _Bridezilla won’t let me post the dress she picked_ ” with a crying face emoji.

The third and final photo was just Beth, and it had been taken by someone else—probably her sister. She was wearing a knee-length maroon dress and matching high heels, posing with her arms held out and a big smile on her face in front of a whole rack of wedding garments. The caption was five clapping hand emojis and: _Ya girl found her Maid of Honor dress!_

Damn. She looked good as hell in that dress. He had to replay her Story a half-dozen times in order to take in every detail. The way the fabric clung to her modest curves, how the high heels made her legs look even longer than they already were… and the little peek of cleavage that appeared thanks to the form-fitting upper half of the garment.

Yeah. He’d be thinking about her in that dress for a while. And what he knew lay underneath.

* * *

Daryl didn’t find the Snapchat notification on his phone until after he’d clocked out and climbed into his truck. His breath hitched in his chest and he froze in the driver’s seat, one hand gripping his phone and the other clutching his keys.

_From Beth_

It had just arrived 10 minutes ago. He tapped it with his thumb and watched an image fill his screen. It was her, of course. Just as he’d hoped. A mirror selfie that reminded him of the black-and-white bikini photo that had started this whole little affair. He recognized her bedroom in the background and spotted a suitcase sitting in front of her bed, packed full and half-zipped. But he barely took in all those other details of the photo—his eyes were glued to Beth.

On her knees. Phone in hand. Blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Mischievous smile on her face. Early evening sun pouring in from a nearby window and setting her skin aglow. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. A matching set, pink and lacy. Her free hand rested on her thigh, those dainty fingers inching dangerously close to the barely-covered mound between her legs.

The caption read: _One for the road ;) before I’m out of service for 3 days_. She included a kissy face emoji.

Christ. As if the picture weren’t already more than enough to set him off, the combination of her tantalizing message sent blood rushing straight down to his dick.

He tapped Replay as soon as the Snap timed out. And 3 seconds in, he dropped his keys in his lap and took a screenshot with unsteady hands.

Yeah, he knew she’d get the notification. But he didn’t care. He _really_ fucking liked that picture.

When it timed out for the second time and he was sent back to the chat screen, he saw that she was _Typing…_ Before he could tap out one of his own, she sent a message.

_Beth: I knew you’d screenshot that lol_

_Daryl: Sorry_ _  
__Daryl: Promise it’s just for me._ _  
__Daryl: Research purposes._

 _Beth: Lmao_ _  
__Beth: No it’s fine_ _  
__Beth: I was hoping you would save it… ;)_

_Daryl: Really ?_

_Beth: Yeah lol_ _  
__Beth: Just so you have an easier time picturing what I might look like while I’m laying in my tent and watching our video…_

 _Daryl: Jesus woman._ _  
__Daryl: You’re drivin me crazy_ _  
__Daryl: Makin me wish I didn’t have to wait till Saturday_

 _Beth: ;P_ _  
__Beth: It’ll be worth it._ _  
__Beth: :)_

_Daryl: I know it will be._

_Beth: We’re heading out now._ _  
__Beth: Talk to you Friday :)_

She added a pink heart emoji and then her online icon disappeared. 

Holy. _Fuck_.

Daryl spent the whole drive home shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying to force his half-erection to go away. But it was no use. That Snap was stuck in his head. And he knew it was saved on his phone, too.

Damn. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

As soon as he got home, he stripped off his dirty work clothes and plopped down in bed, phone in hand. He opened his Photos and filled the screen with that picture of Beth on her knees. His other hand slipped down and wrapped around his half-hard cock, giving it a few long strokes until he was fully hard and throbbing.

He stared down at the photo, studying the curve of her neck and the expanse of bare flesh, his eyes dragging down from her pert little breasts to the jutting hip bones just above her pink panties. He could barely see the outline of her lips through the fabric—those lips that had been pressed against his mouth, the clit he’d sucked and licked relentlessly until she was smothering him in her sticky sweet juices.

He clenched his teeth and swallowed back a growl, stroking his cock a little faster, the tingling building quickly at the bottom of his gut. He shut his eyes for a moment and remembered Beth sitting on his face, how she’d tasted on his tongue. And then his mind jumped back to the photo, imagining what she might look like if she were on her knees like that in his bedroom… if his cock was in her mouth… 

Jesus Christ. He was already close to coming at the mere _thought_ of Beth on her knees before him. Maybe he could make it a reality on Saturday night. Maybe— 

He opened his eyes and flicked his thumb over, and the video filled his phone screen this time. He tapped the Play button while his other hand sped up the pace of his strokes. Then he watched Beth riding him, listened to her gasping moans, saw the absolute ecstasy on her face.

Shit. This was a fantastic fucking video. She’d been right: they _did_ look good together. Mostly her. But hell. She looked downright _gorgeous_ with his dick inside her.

Had _he_ really been the one to cause those sounds that were pouring from her mouth? The shudders that were wracking her sweaty body?

Yeah. He had. He’d _felt_ her enjoyment wrapped around his cock and gushing across his thighs. He remembered it. Vividly.

It only took one replay of their short sex tape for Daryl to tighten the grip on his cock and freeze. A groan escaped his open mouth, low and reflexive, as he gave one last good stroke and swiped his thumb over the precome that coated the head of his cock. Then he was coming, all of his muscles tightening up and a short stream of pearly liquid spurting out to cover his hand and part of one thigh.

He let out a deep sigh of relief and set his phone aside, that image of Beth still lingering in the backs of his eyelids.

Fuck. He was _addicted_ to this girl. Was this healthy?

Surely not. 

Maybe a few days without contact would be good. Then he could knock some sense into himself.

He could gather his wits and stop thinking with the wrong head. He could remind himself that she was just a college chick on summer vacation. She was having some fun. And he was just an older guy with a girlfriend playing along in a game. For the thrill of the risk, he reckoned.

She was living out a fantasy. And in a way, so was he. 

Daryl _liked_ this game, though. Really liked it. He almost didn’t want it to end.

No. Not _almost_. He flat-out _did not_ want it to end. Not in three weeks. Not ever.

And that was the most confusing part. ‘Cause honestly… he was having a little _too much_ fun. Merle always said, “ _too much of a good thing ain’t a_ **_thing_ ** _—if it’s good, there won’t ever be enough._ ”

But Daryl wasn’t so sure that statement was entirely accurate. Especially when it was coming from someone who had a record of lifelong addiction.

That’s what Beth was like: a drug. A good drink. A harmful indulgence that he’d pay for later.

What the hell. He’d already been smoking cigarettes for over twenty years. And Lord knew he could never give up the booze. So what was one more addiction?

She’d be going back to school in less than a month. He wouldn’t be tempted anymore. It would resolve itself. And maybe… just maybe… 

He _might_ regret it later.

Probably not, though.

* * *

Wednesday dragged by, slow and torturous. No new Stories from Beth, no posts at all, no possibility of new texts, and certainly no more photos to look forward to.

He spent his whole shift at work thinking about her off-and-on. Wondering what she was doing at the lake. Imagining what she might look in whichever bikini she’d chosen to wear.

Stupid lack of cell service. 

When he got home, Andrea started texting him. She was trying to be civil, asking how his day had been and how work was going. She even offered a half-assed apology for how the weekend had turned out. He assured her it was all fine and that he wasn’t upset. After about twenty minutes of brief messages back and forth, she asked to FaceTime with him. He reluctantly agreed.

Their “face-to-face” conversation was short and somewhat awkward. Daryl didn’t say much. He kept the camera above his neck, so as not to reveal the little purple mark peeking out from beneath his hair. Andrea kept prodding with questions and conversation starters, but it felt like a forced act to him. He played along as best he could. And half-an-hour later, they finally ended the call.

Thank God.

He didn’t have the balls to tell her that he didn’t want her to drive down for the upcoming weekend. He made a plan in his head to call her within the next couple of days and give some kind of excuse. It would have to be something believable, something that didn’t start a fight or come off as suspicious. He’d think about it.

Until then, he had those screenshots and that video on his phone. And those were the moments he chose to live in when he finally climbed into bed after a long day.

He jerked off and came to the sight of Beth’s half-nude form, the clip of her perched atop his cock, the mental image of her pussy pressed against his face. And when he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of her. He woke up to his alarm with the stiffest morning wood he’d experienced in at least ten years.

Thursday passed in the same manner as Wednesday: Boring. Slow. Beth-deprived.

Daryl spent his smoke breaks scrolling through Instagram, watching his friends’ Stories with partial interest. Tara and Rosita hanging out together and posting about each other; Carl sharing a video of Rick, Michonne, and baby Judith blowing bubbles in their front yard; Eugene and Abraham sharing photos of them shopping in what looked like a gun store; Carol and Ezekiel both posting photos from the same backyard barbecue party; T-Dog posting selfies and photos of coworkers with funny captions about his day at work; Tyreese sharing photos of his day spent hanging out with Sasha, Bob, and Karen; Sherry posting a string of pictures with her parents from the inside of a restaurant; Lori sharing a video of Shane dancing in his underwear on their back patio.

Everyone was having fun—genuine _fun_ —spending time with people they cared about, people they _liked_. They all seemed to be living it up on this particular Thursday in July. 

And he was just stuck at work. Until he could go home. And be… alone. With Dog. As well as the cornucopia of Beth fantasies stuck in his head.

That was okay. He was used to it. Getting by alone, that is.

When he got home, he went through the usual routine of showering, eating dinner, cleaning up, and tending to Dog. Then he laid down in bed and pulled out his phone, opening up his Photos and going straight for the screenshots of Beth and the 58-second sex tape they’d recorded.

He climaxed even quicker than the night before. And though he tried to stave it off, he was still plenty horny. Tantalizing images of Beth lingered and floated through his head, and he wound up jerking off again to nothing but his own imagination—his own memory.

Those pert little tits. That tight ass. The light pink and deep red of her pussy lips, the wetness that gushed out all because of _him_. The delicious sounds that poured from her mouth. She’d fantasized about him; she had a _crush_ on him. She _wanted_ him. Bad. Just as bad as he wanted her.

He came a second time. Then he was able to fall asleep. And once he did, there were no dreams about Beth.

Though when he awoke, she was the very first thought to pop into his mind. 

He knew better than to expect any sort of notification from her waiting on his phone. But he did anyway. And the disappointment of zero new messages was just as painful as waking up to an empty bed.

Then he remembered that it was Friday. He calculated how many hours he had until he could text her again, how many hours until he’d be seeing her in person. He imagined her waking up inside of a tent and gathering all her things in preparation to head back home. He pictured her pulling out her phone and revisiting their video.

His heart thumped and he got ready for work with a whole new vigor.

He’d be hearing from Beth today. He’d be seeing her in less than twenty-four hours. And that was more than enough to get his blood pumping.

* * *

If Thursday had passed by slowly, then Friday was dragging itself out to torturous lengths.

The tire shop was busy—as was usual for the end of the week. But time seemed to crawl by regardless. Daryl tried not to glance at the clock, because whenever he did, he was disappointed to find that only five or ten minutes had passed.

His hands itched for a cigarette. His curiosity piqued and he found himself wishing he had his phone in hand every moment that he wasn’t elbow-deep in motor oil or grease. He wanted to see if Beth was posting to her Story yet. He couldn’t stop wondering, every thirty seconds or so, if she’d texted him.

He’d already composed twenty different texts in his head that he might send her first. But he wasn’t _actually_ going to send them—he was gonna wait. He didn’t wanna bother her.

She would text him whenever she had the reception and the time. He just had to be patient.

His first few smoke breaks proved unfruitful. No new posts, no texts. He reckoned she was still at the lake. Or busy with her family. Maybe she was having that McDonald’s lunch she’d been telling him about.

The anticipation swelling in his gut made the last few hours of his shift pass by considerably quicker. Still no sign of Beth, but he remained hopeful. 

As he was clocking out and turning to leave and head for his truck, Dwight stepped through the door and gave Daryl a quick once-over. Then he let out a low whistle, smirking mischievously.

“The hell you lookin’ at?” Daryl grunted, brushing past the other man and giving him a playful shoulder check.

Dwight chuckled and turned around to face him, pointing towards his neck as he responded, “Nice love bite. Was that Andrea’s way of makin’ up after actin’ like a bitch at the bar?”

Daryl’s face flushed. _Shit_. He flicked his hair over, hoping to conceal the hickey.

It was far less noticeable than it had been the last couple of days—reduced to nothing more than a pale green-and-yellow mark on his otherwise unblemished neck. He knew because he’d been examining it rather closely in the mirror every day before work. But unfortunately, Dwight had a keen eye.

Daryl quickly turned away, moving toward the door. “Yeah,” he lied gruffly. “Sum’n like that.”

Dwight barked out a laugh and remarked, “‘Bout damn time! Good fer you, dude.”

He might’ve had more to say, but Daryl was hastily leaving and heading straight for his truck. Dwight’s voice faded out, cut off by the slam of the door behind him.

Daryl climbed into his truck and started it up. And for the whole ride home, he silently prayed that Dwight wouldn’t bring up the “love bite” ever again. Especially not around Andrea.

Shit—he still needed to call Andrea and tell her not to make the drive to his place. And he hadn’t even come up with a decent excuse yet.

* * *

During the drive home, Daryl worked on what he would say to Andrea.

He planned to call her as soon as he parked his truck, hoping to catch her before she left her office. She usually worked fairly late on Fridays, so he knew he still had a little time. Maybe if it was last-minute, she’d be less suspicious. Like he really _didn’t_ want to cancel but had no choice. He could probably lie about having food poisoning, just like he’d done for work on Monday.

Yeah. That was about as clever as he was gonna get. It would have to work.

Then the strangest thing happened: his phone started vibrating from where it sat inside the cupholder. A familiar photo was lighting up the screen. _Andrea Calling…_

He was still about ten miles from his house. With slight befuddlement, he grabbed the phone and slid his thumb across the screen before putting it up to his ear.

“Y’ello?”

“Hey, babe. Are you home yet?”

“Nah, few miles away.”

Andrea sighed through the receiver and Daryl could sense some sort of bad news coming. For the briefest second, his heart skipped and he wondered if she’d somehow found out about Beth.

But her tone was apologetic, and her frustration wasn’t directed at him. “My asshole boss wants me to come in tomorrow and Sunday to work on this clusterfuck of a case. And I can’t say no. So…”

“So y’ain’t comin’ down this weekend?” He tried to sound at least a _little_ disappointed, but it was proving difficult. 

She sighed again. “No. I can’t. I’m sorry, I really didn’t want to—”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he assured. “It’s a big case. Jus’ try not ta let yer boss get to ya too much.”

He could hear her smiling with relief when she said, “I’ll try. Next weekend, though—I’m all yours. I’ll drive down as early as I can next Friday. Okay?”

He grunted, trying not to sound completely indifferent. “Sounds good. I’ll talk to ya soon.”

“Sure will. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

He ended the call and set his phone back down, unable to suppress the smile that had formed on his face.

Holy shit. Did that whole situation just resolve itself?

That _had_ to be some kinda sign. He was _supposed_ to spend his weekend with Beth. Right?

If not… well, it was one hell of a convenient fuckin’ coincidence.

* * *

Once Daryl finished the last few miles and arrived home, he took Dog out for a leisurely stroll and fed him. Then he hopped in the shower and changed into non-work clothes. And finally, he sat down in the rickety old chair on his front porch and unlocked his phone.

Still no messages from Beth, text or DM or even Snapchat. But that was to be expected. It was early yet. He reckoned she was probably still out of service range. Or caught up with family matters.

But then he opened Instagram. And the first Story at the top of his feed was Beth. He tapped on the little circle and watched a photo from 14 minutes ago fill his screen.

It was just a picture of her messy suitcase sitting on her bedroom floor, unzipped and overflowing with unfolded clothes. The caption was a rolling eyes emoji and a short bit of text that read: _Too tired to unpack_. Daryl couldn’t help but spot the bunched-up pink panties sitting in the corner of the suitcase.

He moved on to the next Story that automatically played, half-heartedly watching a video of Amy singing along to some rap song he didn’t recognize while she appeared to be getting ready for a night out. He tapped forward to play the next Story, though when he found that it was Eugene narrating a video game clip, he exited back to the original Instagram feed.

He wanted to send Beth a message. Maybe reply to her Story. But he had no idea what he could say that might sound casual enough.

Then a notification appeared at the top of his screen, and the phone simultaneously vibrated in his hand. It was a text message from Beth.

He tapped on it without hesitation and found that she’d sent a photo. But not a photo of her; it was a meme.

 _*gestures at horses* here are the stables_ _  
__*gestures at other, flickering, vibrating horses. one horse explodes* and here are the unstables_

Daryl snorted in amusement, smirking and shaking his head as he tapped on the message bar and typed out a reply.

 _Lmao_ _  
__Ok horse girl_

Seconds after he sent them, his messages were _Read_. The little gray bubble of three dots appeared almost instantly.

Her first message was an emoji of a winking face sticking its tongue out. Then:

 **_LOL I am not a horse girl!_ ** **_  
_** **_It was just funny_ ** **_  
_** **_Thought you could appreciate it_ **

She followed up with two crying laughing emojis.

Daryl lit up a cigarette and glanced out across the yard, spotting Dog chasing after a squirrel near the trees. He grunted to himself and inhaled a deep breath of nicotine before turning his focus back to the phone and tapping out a response with both thumbs.

 _Very funny_ _  
__I always appreciate when you send me something._

Shit. Too much? He’d been deprived of her for the last few days, after all. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself in the worst way possible.

But the three little dots reappeared to signal that she was typing. So he took another long drag off his cigarette and stared down at the phone in his hand, waiting for her next text.

**_Haha I knew you would ;P_ **

He waited patiently, but the animated dots didn’t show up again. He interpreted it as his cue to respond… though he didn’t know what the hell to say. Should he just close it out and assume it was meant to be a brief interaction?

Then the dots reappeared and he froze. A second later, her next message arrived:

**_So did you miss me? :)_ **

His thumbs moved on their own accord as he responded:

 _Yup._ _  
__Wbu?_

 **_Lol_ ** **_  
_** **_Yeah… ;)_ ** **_  
_** **_The video helped tho_ **

Oh, hell. Here they went again. This damn girl… 

_I bet._ _  
__How was it? Did you have fun_

 **_It was good! I had a lot of fun._ ** **_  
_** **_Thanks for asking :)_ ** **_  
_** **_How was work?_ **

_Good to hear._ _  
__Work was boring. Same shit different day_

**_Lol that sucks_ **

_It’s whatever._ _  
__Wyd?_

 **_Just putting off getting in the shower lol_ ** **_  
_** **_I’m so tired. And lazy._ **

_Ha. Camping will do that to you._

**_True :P_ **

_Did you outfish your brother?_

**_Lmao YES! I did! By about 5 fat bass_ ** **_  
_** **_I’m very proud :)_ **

_Well damn_ _  
__Should be proud. That’s impressive._

 **_Lol that’s what I’m saying!_ ** **_  
_** **_They were really big catches, too_ **

_Oh yeah?_

**_Yeah. I got pics. I’ll have to show you next time we hang out_ **

_I’ll be waiting._ _  
__Gonna have to see these catches you’re bragging about, Greene._

**_Lol what, you think I’m lying? :P_ **

_Nah._ _  
__Just gotta see proof_

He sent a fish emoji and she “laugh” reacted it.

 **_Don’t worry, I got the proof! Lol_ ** **_  
_** **_What are you gonna be doing tonight?_ **

Oh. Shit. Okay… That went from casually catching up to something more _really_ quick.

No big deal. He could handle it. He could respond somewhat naturally.

 _Don’t fucking blow this,_ he told himself. Don’t. Blow it. 

Just act casual. It’s a casual conversation. It’s organic. She’s curious. It’s a build-up to the plan for tomorrow.

Yeah. Just some friendly catching up. He didn’t want to come off as clingy, or too eager, or… whatever. He just needed to play it cool. Like it was nothing. Like he was barely thinking about the plans they’d made.

Even though that was _all_ he’d been able to think about the whole week.

 _Idk. Chilling with Dog prolly_ _  
__Like usual._

**_Sounds fun :)_ **

_Maybe._ _  
__You still got me penciled in for tomorrow?_

 **_Lmfao penciled in??_ ** **_  
_** **_Yes of course :P_ **

_Ok just checking_

**_I’ve been looking forward to it all week :)_ **

Wait—really?

_Me too._

She sent back an emoji of a smiling face surrounded by hearts. 

**_So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then…?_ **

_Sure will._ _  
__Have fun tonight._

**_Lol I will :)_ **

He didn’t know what else to say. So he closed his texts before he was tempted to type out something he might regret. She didn’t send any messages after that, and he assumed she was getting ready for her night, much like Amy had been in her recent Story post.

He briefly wondered where they might be going, what their plans were, who they would be hanging out with. Was it some kinda party? Probably. He almost wanted to text Beth back and ask her.

But he didn’t. He figured he’d see it sooner or later on Instagram. Or on Snapchat. Or maybe she’d text him after a few drinks.

He could hope.

* * *

Daryl was playing with Dog out in the yard when his phone went off. Needless to say, he didn’t hear it vibrating from where it sat in the rickety old chair on the porch.

About fifteen minutes later, once he was winded and damp with sweat from an intense game of tug-of-war with the German Shepherd, Daryl went back inside the house and downed a bottle of water. He returned to the porch and glanced over at his phone just in time to see it lighting up and vibrating with an incoming call. He stepped closer and hesitated when he recognized Merle’s name and picture filling the screen.

It was barely past 7 pm, what kind of trouble could he have gotten himself into by now?

Daryl reached down and swooped up his phone, sliding his thumb across the screen at the last possible second and holding it up to his ear. He didn’t need to offer any sort of greeting because Merle’s voice was already pouring out from the receiver.

“Hey, you fuckin’ shit monkey! Why didn’tcha answer? What the hell’re you doin’ right now?!”

“Nothin’. Why? You fucked up?”

Merle cackled loudly and Daryl briefly held the phone away to save his ears from the trauma.

“Hell fuckin’ no, I ain’t fucked up! Not _yet_! What’chu doin’, baby brother? C’mon down to the Horseshoe! I miss yer stupid ass. Come have a chat with yer ol’ pal, Merle. I _know_ you been thinkin’ ‘bout me!”

Daryl rolled his eyes and stifled a sigh of exasperation. 

“The Horseshoe?” He asked. “The fuck you doin’ there?”

His brother’s raspy laughter filled his ear once more. Then Merle replied, “Gettin’ my _drank_ on! C’mon, it’s ain’t so bad. Friday night, all the Senoia Sevens are out here with their muffin tops on display fer the whole goddamn world ta see.” A Senoia Seven was a Four in any other part of the nation. Daryl could already picture the kinds of girls that were hanging out at that bar tonight. “Don’tcha wanna come make some new friends, Darylina?”

He barked out a laugh and Daryl winced at the sound.

“Not really,” Daryl grumbled.

“Why? You with yer girl again? ‘Fraid she’s gonna make another _scene_?” Merle taunted, cackling.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Nah. She ain’t comin’ down this weekend.”

“Well _thank God_ fer that, the bitch needs to—“

“Hey, watch yer fuckin’ mouth.”

Merle scoffed into the phone and got a little louder. “Jesus tits! All’s I’m sayin’ is y’ain’t got no reason ta be stayin’ home. It’s Friday night, pussy! What—you too _good_ ta come have a drink with your only brother?!”

“Didn’t say that. Just don’t really like that bar.”

“This place ain’t even _half_ as bad as those clubs we used ta visit in Woodbury—shit, you ‘member those? The one with the girl that—”

Daryl interjected before he got any farther, “Yeah, I remember. _Christ_. Just shut the hell up already. Who’s buyin’ yer drinks?”

Merle guffawed and for a second, the background noise overlapped his voice. Jukebox music and the idle chatter of a small crowd resonated through the phone.

Then he replied, “Fuckin’ _nobody_!”

“Where’s yer girl?”

“Told you last weekend she was goin’ outta town for that stupid conference. Won’t be back till Sunday.”

Daryl sighed. “So how you payin’ ta get drunk right now?”

Merle laughed. “I got ten bucks to my name till my ol’ lady gets back, an’ these guys just keep servin’ me beers. So ya best get yer tight li’l ass down here ‘fore I rack up a tab I can’t pay— _ya heard_?!” 

Daryl was already searching around his kitchen for the keys to his truck, double-checking that Dog had enough food and water to last for the next few hours. The last time Merle had gone to the bar with no money, he’d wound up hustling some very angry bikers at a few games of pool and nearly getting his teeth kicked in when he pinched one of their girlfriends on the ass _after_ taking their money.

And Daryl had _still_ been the one to pay his brother’s tab, just because he didn’t want to get 86ed from another goddamn bar. Or pay the bail money to haul Merle out of jail again.

He really wasn’t trying to wake up to another collect call at three in the morning.

“Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up. I’ll be there in half an hour. Keep yer goddamn hands to yerself till then, will ya?”

Merle laughed. “Can’t make any promises. Best drive fast, baby brother. Merle’s on the loose out here!”

Well, Daryl wasn’t gonna _hurry_. But he wasn’t exactly gonna stall, either.

Not like he had anything better to do tonight. 

**to be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why, but in every AU I write, Daryl and Dwight are coworkers and buddies. It's like my own personal headcanon.


	3. smh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Daryl has known that Merle isn't exactly fond of Andrea. But... shit, is _he_ even fond of her?  
> He can't really figure that out just yet. All he knows it that the thought of seeing Beth makes his heart (and dick) jump like a goddamn schoolboy with a crush. And good lord, does it feel good.

**smh**

The Broken Horseshoe was a run-down little country bar on the northern outskirts of town that was frequented by most everyone in Senoia at one point or another.

There were only three bars in the whole town: The Wagon Wheel was members-only and resided on Main Street within the heart of Senoia, normally occupied by locals and uppity older folks. And The Rusty Chain sat on the southern end of town just past city limits, generally filled with biker types.

Daryl and Merle had frequented them all throughout the years, though they hadn’t been to The Wagon Wheel in nearly a decade thanks to Merle’s behavior and his reputation with the townies who favored that establishment. Which was fine with Daryl. He preferred to drink at The Chain. He’d even made friends with some of the regulars despite his brother’s reputation with them. But The Horseshoe was okay, too. Just not exactly his first choice of places to spend a Friday night.

Not to mention, when he’d come out last weekend with Andrea and Merle and Dwight and Sherry, Andrea had made a scene and pretty much humiliated him in front of everyone. So he wasn’t eager to step foot back inside and be reminded of that stupid fight.

But hey. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Even going to the bar with his dumbass brother was better than slinking around his house and obsessing over Beth. Maybe a few drinks would get his mind off of her for a short while.

Probably not, though.

At the very least, he’d be out somewhere and doing something while counting down the hours until he could see her again. So that was _somewhat_ better, right?

Jesus. Maybe some time with Merle _would_ do him some good. Maybe that asshole could help pull Daryl’s head out of his ass and nip this infatuation in the bud.

Not that he was gonna tell Merle about Beth. Or the fact that he was cheating on Andrea. _Hell_ fucking no. But spending an evening with Merle always seemed to ground Daryl in a way that nothing else could. And that’s probably what he needed—his head wasn’t so much stuck up his own ass as it was stuck in the goddamn clouds.

He just needed to get his shit together.

He reminded himself: Beth was a fling. She was living out a fantasy she’d had since she was a teenager. She was a taste of danger for a man who hadn’t felt very alive in several years. They were both turned on by the risk of their little rendezvous.

Maybe he just needed to get it out of his system. Like she was. 

One more night with her and then he could move on. One more taste of that pretty pink pussy; one more memory to store in his mind; one more heat-of-the-moment fuck; one more morning waking up next to her. And then she’d go back to school. And he’d return to reality.

Yeah. He’d snap out of it soon. He’d _have_ to.

It was just a summer fling.

* * *

“So this asshole tries ta tell me, ‘no it’s one-forty.’ But the listing said one-twenty! An’ the hell if I’m ‘bouta pay some fucknut another twenty _goddamn_ dollars fer this shit, when it’s ain’t even…”

Daryl was on his third beer, sitting at a small table in the corner of The Broken Horseshoe with Merle. The eldest Dixon had been chattering away since the moment Daryl joined him, though that was nothing new. He bitched about this and that, went on long tangents and rants, threw in his typical crude jokes here and there. And Daryl sat and listened, nodding along and grunting, scoffing and shaking his head or chuckling when it was appropriate. But admittedly, he was only half-listening.

The Horseshoe was pretty busy compared to most nights. Even on Fridays, there weren’t more than 20 or 30 people filtering in and out. But tonight, there seemed to be at least 30 people lingering around, and another dozen or so coming and going. Almost every table was occupied with at least two patrons, and every other seat at the bar was filled. The jukebox was playing its usual country music at a loud volume while everyone within the establishment moved about and conversed, laughing loudly and clinking beer bottles and whiskey glasses across tabletops. There was a small group of Senoia Sevens and their respective suitors playing at the only pool table, and an even smaller group of middle-aged men and their wives throwing darts at the only dartboard.

The more Daryl looked around, the more he realized that nearly everyone was coupled up. Except him and Merle. Nothing new there. Although it felt oddly different tonight, and he couldn’t figure out why.

It wasn’t like he wished Andrea was there with him or anything. 

Merle kept prattling on and Daryl kept half-heartedly responding, barely registering half the words coming out of his older brother’s mouth. He’d gotten bored and pulled out his phone, absently scrolling through Instagram with one hand and clutching his beer in the other while Merle continued to rant about whoever had pissed him off this week.

There were no new posts from Beth. But Amy had posted a new Story, so Daryl tapped on it. She’d only added two new photos since the short video of her getting ready a few hours ago. The first was a selfie in a full-length mirror showing off her outfit for the night and a caption that said, “ _Party attire_ ” with about a dozen emojis Daryl didn’t understand. The second was a vague snapshot of a dimly-lit room filled with people, all of which looked to be around her age and holding red Solo cups with big smiles on their faces. The caption simply read: _It’s lit_.

According to the timestamp, which said 8 minutes ago, Amy was currently at her party. And that meant Beth was with her.

He wondered if she was having fun. If she was wearing a sexy outfit. If she was chatting it up with some boys her age. If she was thinking about him—

“Finally!”

Daryl closed Instagram and locked his phone, his head snapping up to look at Merle. “Finally what?”

Merle was gazing across the room. He gestured toward the pool table and flashed Daryl a grin. “Those ugly broads finally freed up the pool table! Let’s play, Darylina.”

Daryl shrugged and took a swig of beer, shoving his phone into his pocket as Merle stood from his seat and started heading for the pool table. He followed, beer in hand. 

Once they’d paid the bartender for a game and racked all the balls, they grabbed sticks and chalked them. Merle sucked on his teeth loudly and jerked his head toward the pool table.

“You wanna break?”

Daryl shrugged.

“Yer right, _I_ should break,” Merle cackled and squared up at the end of the table, setting the cueball down carefully and positioning his pool stick before it. “Don’t want’cha fuckin’ it up.” He bent over and squinted down the length of the stick in his hands.

Daryl rolled his eyes and glanced around the room as the clatter of pool balls cracking together joined the ruckus of noise surrounding him. He thought he might’ve recognized a couple of heads in the crowd, but he couldn’t say he really cared enough to look too hard. It was a small town, he was always seeing the same people wherever he went. 

“No surprise there!” Merle declared happily, leaning back and flashing Daryl a grin. “Made that corner pocket there. Guess that means yer stuck with stripes tonight, young one.”

Daryl grunted and moved to make his shot, his mind drifting elsewhere as he examined the table.

“Young one?” He remarked, lining up his shot.

Merle laughed. “Well, ya are. I’m like Obi-Wan—an’ yer little baby Vader.”

Daryl scoffed. “Hardly. Anakin was dumb as shit.”

“So where’s the difference?” Merle taunted.

Daryl made his shot and the brothers shared a laugh at the joke. Merle laughed even harder when Daryl failed to get a ball into any of the pockets.

“Still not as dumb as you,” Daryl quipped, stepping away from the table with a smirk.

Merle made a motion with one hand—gesturing to his own neck while he met Daryl’s eyes and grinned mischievously. “‘Least I ain’t dumb enough ta let my girl mark me up like some kinda sixteen-year-old virgin.”

He barked out a loud laugh as he stepped over and squared up, leaning over to make his next shot.

Daryl felt his ears turning red and tried to brush off the comment. “Can’t stop what happens during make-up sex.”

Goddammit. Why was he trying to make an excuse? He should’ve changed the subject.

Merle scoffed, effortlessly sending a solid-colored ball into a side pocket. “Seems ta me ya can’t stop _anything_ that happens.” He leaned up and blew across the tip of his pool stick as though it were a smoking gun, smirking smugly.

Daryl rolled his eyes and responded light-heartedly, “I’ono what that’s even s’posed ta _mean_ , ya dumb fuck.” He nudged forward and took a defensive stance at the edge of the pool table. “Move over.”

Merle laughed and stepped away without complaint, leaning back and watching while he gripped the pool stick in his hands and held it before him like a staff. “It means the whole fuckin’ relationship’s gotten outta control—y’all fight like goddamn cats an’ dogs, then ya make up an’ act all nasty-mushy fer a little bit. Then it’s right back to the same old shit… Hate ta say it, but yer _pussy-whipped_ , li’l brother.”

Daryl made his shot but missed the mark by several inches. He couldn’t help it—he was distracted. Though he was trying not let it show.

“If anybody’s pussy-whipped, it’s _you_. Shouldn’t be tryna tell _me_ ‘bout that shit,” he muttered, shooting his brother a narrow-eyed glare.

But Merle just waved it off and went about making his next successful shot. “Keep tellin’ yerself that. I’m not the one with a buzzkill girlfriend—”

“She’s not a fuckin’ buzzkill, quit sayin’ that.”

“Yes, she is!” Merle straightened his back and turned to face Daryl with a determined expression. “She’s a fuckin’ tightass an’ she ain’t no goddamn fun— _ever_! Just admit it already. _Jesus_. I get it, alright? She’s yer first real relationship, she’s a good lay, _whatever_. Doesn’t mean she’s _perfect_.”

“That’s _your_ opinion,” Daryl quipped sharply. “An’ it don’t mean shit.”

Merle rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Don’t I fuckin’ know it. Take yer turn, asshole.”

The brothers made their next few shots in silence. Daryl’s mind wandered rather quickly thanks to Merle’s comments—though not to the place they probably _should’ve_ gone.

He wanted to defend Andrea. But at the same time, he _didn’t_. He was sick of making excuses for her behavior. He was at his wit’s end with deferring his older brother’s insults. And honestly… he didn’t have the energy to keep up that facade of loyalty tonight.

Yeah, maybe Merle had a point. Maybe it kinda got to Daryl after months and months of hearing it. Maybe he’d been starting to think Merle was right. Maybe—just _maybe_ —this experience with Beth had solidified that thought in his mind.

But it wasn’t like he’d ever let it be _known_. Especially not by Merle. 

He was thinking about Beth again. Thinking about how shameful it was that Merle had actually formed a decent argument.

Leave it up to _that asshole_ to always point out the obvious. Especially at times when Daryl didn’t _want_ to face the obvious.

What was Beth doing right now, anyway?

Thankfully, Merle got distracted and began ranting about another subject entirely while he and Daryl took turns making their shots. A few minutes later, Daryl had six colored balls left on the table and Merle only had three, and the odds weren’t looking to play into Daryl’s favor.

He chuckled softly and watched as Merle took position at the corner of the pool table and cracked a crude joke about the women currently inhabiting the bar. Daryl kept his mouth shut, his mind still drifting towards Beth, and pulled out his phone.

No new notifications. But that wasn’t surprising. He opened Snapchat and found nothing new from Beth, so he closed the app and went to Instagram. Nothing new there, either.

Then he glanced up and saw Merle poising ever-so-carefully over the pool table, taking his sweet time lining up the shot with stick in hand and eyes narrowed, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth. Daryl stifled a laugh and tapped on his own Story, opening the camera. He discreetly aimed it at Merle and captured a candid photo of the eldest Dixon concentrating intently on a pool shot.

He didn’t know what to add as a caption, so he selected the Location button and watched a small pink icon appear in the corner of the photo that read: _The Broken Horseshoe: Senoia, GA._ It included a link to the exact location of the bar. He dragged it over to the center of the picture until it was positioned right below Merle’s arm. Then he tapped “ _Your Story_ ” and watched as the photo went out into the world and settled in his Instagram Story for everyone to see.

“Take yer fuckin’ shot, dumbass,” Merle demanded, standing aside and sucking his teeth impatiently.

Daryl locked his phone screen and shoved it back into his pocket before stepping forward and taking his turn. Even though he already knew Merle would end up winning this game.

The tiniest part of him hoped Beth might see his Story.

He wasn’t sure _why_. He just did.

* * *

Daryl and Merle were four shots into their second game of pool when Daryl finally gave in and pulled his phone out to check for notifications. Merle was distracted with the game and lining up an elaborate trickshot.

There was only one notification:

_rickydickyg replied to your Story!_

Merle muttered something about “goddamn unlevel table” as Daryl unlocked his phone and opened Instagram.

_rickydickyg: Thanks for the invite dickhead! Smh_

Daryl typed out a response and hit Send.

_notthatdixon: Merle dragged me out last minute. Lol would you have actually come anyway?_

Rick was _Typing…_ almost immediately. Then his response popped up.

 _rickydickyg: Haha maybe not_ _  
_ _rickydickyg: Still would’ve been nice to be invited_ _  
_ _rickydickyg: All I do is change diapers and drive back and forth to sports practices. Could use a night at the bar lol_

 _notthatdixon: That’s your own fault_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: Lol_

 _rickydickyg: Don’t I know it_ _  
_ _rickydickyg: Thanks for the support_ _  
_ _rickydickyg: LMAO_

_notthatdixon: Can’t find a sitter?_

_rickydickyg: Like who?_ _  
_ _rickydickyg: Carl’s out with Enid tonight._ _  
_ _rickydickyg: Beth was the last good sitter I had. Before she got busy and went off to college_

He added a rolling eyes emoji and Daryl’s heart skipped.

Damn. He couldn’t escape this girl. She was everywhere. Even when he wasn’t looking for her.

_notthatdixon: Maybe we can make plans for next weekend._

_rickydickyg: I’ll see what I can do. Maybe I’ll ground Carl for the weekend so he has to babysit._ _  
_ _rickydickyg: LOL jk. But seriously, I’ll see if I can find a sitter._ _  
_ _rickydickyg: Me and Michonne could use a night out with the old gang._

_notthatdixon: Definitely._

“Alright, fuckhead!” Merle scolded. “Put yer damn phone down an’ take yer shot. I know I bore the hell outta you, but we done paid fer this game.”

Daryl huffed out a breath and shot his brother a scornful side-eye. “I was textin’ Rick back,” he grunted, taking position at the corner of the table and aiming his pool stick at a striped ball that had stopped inches away from a corner pocket.

“Oh yeah?” Merle’s voice got a little higher-pitched, almost taunting. “Y’gonna bring Officer Friendly down ta keep ol’ Merle under control?” He guffawed as though he’d told a funny joke.

Daryl successfully made his shot and stood up straight, flashing his brother a scornful side-eye. “Shut the fuck up. He’s not comin’ down here—y’ain’t gotta worry.”

“ _Psh_ ,” Merle scoffed. “Wasn’t worried. Jus’ wonderin’ why ya got yer nose stuck in that damn phone all night. I know y’ain’t been textin’ Grimes this whole time. Hope yer girl’s sendin’ some damn good nudes or sum’n.”

Daryl glanced away shamefully, blood rushing up to turn his neck red. He pretended to busy himself with stepping around the pool table and lining up for his next shot.

Merle could sense his brother’s sudden discomfort. So, as usual, he prodded a little harder. “What’s Sugartits doin’ this weekend anyhow? Busy with her _other_ boyfriend?” He cackled tauntingly.

“Nah,” Daryl muttered, ignoring the slight jab— _and_ the nickname he’d repeatedly told his brother _not_ to use. “Her boss’s makin’ her work on some big case. Said she’d be down next weekend.”

“Right.” Merle sucked his teeth. “That’s what she _says_.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. At this point, the thought of Andrea cheating on him didn’t even faze him. In fact, he thought it might be… somewhat relieving. If that were to be the case.

But it wasn’t. _He_ was the cheater. Not her. She’d been cheated on before and had a habit of bringing up her “trust issues” during fights.

So yeah. He was basically a piece of shit. Yet he… still didn’t feel guilty?

Damn. Maybe he really was a fucking asshole.

He stepped back after missing yet another shot, gesturing towards the table. “G’on, finish up the game so we can start a new one.”

“Oh, I will,” Merle bragged. He was already positioning himself at a corner of the table, taking careful and precise aim at the 8-ball.

Just as the two pool balls clicked together and went rolling across the surface, Daryl felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced down at the screen, expecting another message from Rick.

But it wasn’t.

_greene.with.envy replied to your Story!_

His heart skipped and he immediately unlocked his phone, cradling it in both hands and squinting down at the screen as Instagram opened up and showed him their chat conversation. Was it true? Had she really viewed his Story like he’d been hoping? _And_ she’d replied?

Sure enough, there was a thumbnail version of the photo he’d posted to his Story with the location tag, and Beth’s message was right below.

_greene.with.envy: Hanging out with your brother tonight? :)_

His thumbs couldn’t tap out a response fast enough.

 _notthatdixon: Yup._ _  
_ _notthatdixon: You with Amy?_

_greene.with.envy: No. She kinda flaked on me._

_notthatdixon: Damn that sucks_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: I’m sorry_

“You wasn’t even watchin’ that damn shot, were ya?” Merle complained.

Daryl glanced up from his phone screen and scowled. “Seen it a hundred times before.”

Merle scoffed and squatted down to begin retrieving the pool balls from their slot. “And you’ll see it a hundred more. Guess I’m rackin’ up fer the next one?”

Daryl shrugged, looking back down to the phone in his hand to see new messages from Beth arriving.

 _greene.with.envy: Nbd._ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: Just kinda sucks wasting a Friday night at home_

She added a rolling eyes emoji.

“You gonna fuckin’ break this time?” Merle asked.

Daryl grunted and paused in the middle of typing out a response. “Nah. Gotta take a piss.”

Merle groaned and went about racking the pool balls for the next game while Daryl headed for the restroom at the other side of the bar, phone clutched in his hand.

Once he was inside, he went to a stall and shut the door behind him. Then he resumed chatting with Beth— _without_ interruption from Merle.

_notthatdixon: Why did she flake on you_

She was _Typing…_ briefly. Then:

 _greene.with.envy: Idk_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: So is it just you and Merle at the Horseshoe?_

 _notthatdixon: Nah_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: Lots of people here tonight_

_greene.with.envy: Lmao I meant, is it just you two hanging out? Or did he bring his gf?_

_notthatdixon: Oh lol no it’s just us. His gf is out of town till Sunday._

_greene.with.envy: How long are y’all gonna be down there?_

_notthatdixon: Not sure._ _  
_ _notthatdixon: I’m on beer #4 so prolly a couple more hours_

_greene.with.envy: Looks fun._

_notthatdixon: It’s ok._

_greene.with.envy: Lol can’t be worse than sitting at home doing nothing_

_notthatdixon: Guess so lol_

_greene.with.envy: Would you mind if I came down and joined you guys?_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: :)_

Shit—what?! She wanted… no. No way.

Really?!

_notthatdixon: At the bar??_

_greene.with.envy: Lol yeah…?_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: I mean, I’m not trying to intrude._ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: I’m just bored, don’t wanna be stuck at home all night._ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: But you can say no, of course :P_

 _notthatdixon: Why would I do that_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: I’d love to see you tonight._

_greene.with.envy: Aww :)_

_notthatdixon: But Merle is here._

_greene.with.envy: Lol yes, I’m aware._ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: Does that mean you don’t want me hanging around your brother? :P_

 _notthatdixon: Kinda_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: He can be a real asshole._ _  
_ _notthatdixon: Not as much of a gentleman as me…_

He added a winky face emoji before he could stop himself.

Christ, it probably looked stupid as fuck. But… whatever.

She was _Typing…_ so she must not’ve thought it was _that_ stupid.

 _greene.with.envy: Well I would never expect him to be as much of a gentleman as you ;)_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: I already know all about how your brother can be lol_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: I can hold my own._ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: Unless you’re worried he’s got a big mouth or something…_

 _notthatdixon: He’s got a huge mouth_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: But that’s not what I’m worried about._

And it really wasn’t. Daryl was more concerned with how belligerent Merle would act. If Daryl hadn’t already scared Beth off by being weird as shit, then his brother surely would by being _obnoxious_ as shit.

Hell, she might never speak to him again after spending a couple hours in Merle’s company.

 _greene.with.envy: Not like I’m gonna be hanging all over you or anything._ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: We can just be friends having a drink at the bar :)_

 _notthatdixon: He says a lot of offensive shit_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: Idk if you really wanna be around him._

 _greene.with.envy: Lmao I’ve talked to him before, ya know. I think I can handle it :P_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: But seriously. If you don’t want me to come down, I won’t._ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: Kinda rude to invite myself lol I’m sorry_

 _notthatdixon: Not rude. Don’t say sorry_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: I woulda invited you if you didn’t have plans already_

 _greene.with.envy: Well, now I don’t_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: So… :)_

 _notthatdixon: Lol ok then._ _  
_ _notthatdixon: So you wanna come down to the horseshoe_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: ?_

 _greene.with.envy: That sounds wonderful, Mr. Dixon!_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: I’d love to!_

She sent an emoji of a smiling face surrounded by hearts, as well as an emoji of two pink hearts circling each other.

 _notthatdixon: Ok_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: But you can’t say I didn’t warn you about Merle…_

 _greene.with.envy: Lmao I really don’t think he’s as bad as you say_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: But I guess I’ll find out for myself ;P_

 _notthatdixon: Guess you will._ _  
_ _notthatdixon: So I’ll see you soon ?_

_greene.with.envy: Yep! Give me like 30 mins and I’ll be there._

_notthatdixon: Sounds good_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: See ya then, Greene._

 _greene.with.envy: Not if I see you first :)_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: Oh btw, I’m getting dropped off. Do you think you could give me a ride home after?_ _  
_ _greene.with.envy: Unless you’re drinking. Then I can figure something else out._

 _notthatdixon: Of course I can_ _  
_ _notthatdixon: I won’t be drinking too much to drive_

_greene.with.envy: Ok cool :) be there in a bit_

Daryl watched and waited for the next fifteen seconds or so. He tried not to let himself be disappointed at the mention of her needing a ride home. Didn’t she want to spend the night again? Or was this really a “just friends having a drink” kinda thing?

Oh well. Even if she didn’t wanna go home with him, he’d be getting a few more hours with her than he’d planned. So it was a win-win situation all around, really.

When _Typing…_ didn’t appear, he closed the app.

She was on her way. She was coming to The Broken Horseshoe. She was gonna hang out with him and his dumbass brother. 

Shit. Shit fuck _shit_.

This was a bad idea. He knew. He could _feel_ it. Nothing good would come from Merle seeing Beth, let alone from Merle witnessing her and Daryl _together_. The eldest Dixon might be stupid, but he sure as fuck wasn’t blind.

But how could Daryl ever say no to this girl?

**to be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did y'all read [once bitten, twice shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116090/chapters/55309972) yet? If not... why?? It's kinda really fuckin' good. And if y'all are loving this little texting/social media bandwagon as much as I am, then I think you'll enjoy it.
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who's been commenting! Y'all keep me so excited for this fic and some of the suggestions are... amazing. Keep 'em coming, 'cause you guys keep putting ideas into my head and I hope you know that it's helping form the whole unnecessary continuation of this porn-with-sudden-plot.  
> Oh, and I couldn't really think of a witty username for Rick. I also figured he's a simple kinda guy who would settle with a slightly goofy and simple kinda username.  
> I also changed the expected chapters to 7 because... well. Let's be honest. I'm not gonna keep this to only 6. *shrug emoji*


	4. hittin' different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, inviting Beth to the bar while he's with Merle was probably a terrible decision on Daryl's part.  
> But damn, that secret flirting hits different when your seemingly oblivious brother is standing six feet away.

**hittin’ different**

The next twenty minutes seemed to pass by slowly for Daryl.

He returned from the restroom to find that Merle had already sunk two striped pool balls into pockets, as well as ordered two more beers. The older Dixon was leaning against the edge of the pool table, sipping his new beer and gazing around the room with a mischievous smirk on his face. He was watching a pair of younger women while they played at the dartboard, his eyes narrowed and focused on the ladies’ tight cut-off shorts and thin halter tops. Daryl punched him on the arm and scolded him for being an old creep, but he just laughed it off and made a comment about how he couldn’t help himself when he’d been deprived of his girlfriend all week. Daryl scoffed and grabbed his pool stick, making a genuine attempt at beating his brother in a game for once.

Whenever Merle was occupied with making a shot, Daryl would pull his phone halfway out of his jeans pocket and glance down to check for notifications— _and_ to check the time. At one point, he pulled his phone all the way out and revisited the Instagram chat conversation with Beth, viewing the timestamp of her last message and briefly checking to see if she’d posted to her Story since.

She hadn’t posted anything, but her last message had arrived at 8:43. And it was 8:59. So she might be showing up any minute.

Merle sunk two more balls and let out a whoop of celebration before missing a third. Daryl took his shot and missed for the hundredth time.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Beth. It was 9:01.

Then Merle took another shot and all that was left was the 8-ball. Daryl barely made any effort with his next turn, though he actually got a ball into a pocket that time. He watched Merle bend over the table and sink the final striped ball into a pocket.

He glanced down at his phone. 9:03. It had been twenty minutes. She could be walking in at any moment. 

He looked back over his shoulder, towards the front door at the other end of the room. A couple of people entered, a couple more stepped out. A lot of smokers going outside for cigarettes, a few older folks leaving for the night. No one new arriving, though. 

He turned back just in time to see Merle shooting the 8-ball and making it bounce off one side, then another, then a third, before finally bouncing off a corner and rolling directly into a corner pocket. He let out a low whistle and turned to Daryl, grinning.

“You rack it this time,” he ordered. “I’mma play sum’n on the jukebox.”

“You got jukebox money?” Daryl asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Nah.” Merle laughed and set his pool stick aside, walking up to Daryl and holding his hand out. “But you do. Gimme some’a them quarters ya got jinglin’ ‘round in yer pocket. I _know_ ya got some singles in there, too.”

Daryl rolled his eyes but gave in. He dug around in his pocket and extracted a palmful of quarters and two crinkly dollar bills. He shoved them into Merle’s open hand with a grunt.

“Best play somethin’ good,” he muttered.

Merle chuckled. “Boy, I’m the one that _introduced_ you ta good music. Don’t be tellin’ _me_.”

He walked off, heading for the jukebox, and Daryl stepped over to the pool table. But before he began gathering up all the balls and shoving them into the plastic triangle atop the table, he pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen.

No new notifications. 9:05 pm.

Any. Minute.

He tucked his phone away and tried to focus on racking the pool balls. He ran his fingers over their smooth surfaces, rearranged them accordingly, situated the plastic triangle in just the right spot. His eyes kept glancing sideways and his head kept turning, like a twitch. Looking towards the door. Searching for a flash of blonde hair and sun-kissed porcelain skin.

He tried to remember the correct order for the pool balls: stripe, solid, stripe, solid…

Still no blonde hair. Still no tan flesh.

Stripe, solid. Still no Beth.

Another stripe. Another solid. 8-ball goes in the center. Stripe, solid.

A flash of blonde hair—damn. Not Beth’s. Some older lady.

Stripe, solid, stripe.

There was a twinge between his legs; an involuntary reaction of muscles. Jesus _fuck_. Just _thinking_ about Beth showing up was making his blood pressure skyrocket, causing his dick to twitch to life.

 _Now is not the time,_ he told himself. _Fucking behave yourself,_ he told his dick. _She isn’t even here yet. She isn’t even in the vicinity._

But Christ—she _would_ be. And he was already imagining her saccharine scent. Fantasizing about how soft her skin would be when she inevitably reached out and touched him. Picturing what she might look like; would she wear those tight black shorts again? The ones that made her ass look like a ripe Georgia peach? Would she wear a bra? Or would she be dressed in another thin tanktop? Maybe a halter top, like those girls at the dartboard? Or… 

Whatever shitty modern country song had been playing suddenly cut out, catching Daryl’s attention and snapping him back to reality. The music got a little louder. A familiar song filled his ears. 

“ _Any way you want it, that’s the way you need it! Any way you want it…_ ”

He groaned inwardly, though he was smirking as he replaced the rack to its slot and left the pool balls set up for a new game. Fucking Merle and his fucking Journey.

 _And this asshole claims to have good taste,_ Daryl thought. But he was bobbing his head to the beat and silently mouthing the lyrics without much hesitation.

He’d been hearing this song for decades thanks to his brother. Though he had to admit to himself that something about it hit _different_ tonight—like those cryptic memes that Carl and Tara kept posting to Instagram. “ _This is hittin’ different rn”_ or “ _That shit hit different when…_ ”

When what? What was it about tonight that was making this music hit different for Daryl?

Best not think too hard on it, he reckoned.

Nearly halfway through the song, Merle returned with a broad grin and empty hands. He was singing along—” _that’s the way you need it, any way you want it! I was alone, I never knew, what good love could do_ ”—as he approached the pool table and retrieved his stick, chalking it and preparing to make his shot, nodding his head to the beat. Daryl was positioned at the end of the table, squaring up to break.

He shot the cue ball forward with vigor and broke the configuration of colored balls he’d arranged, sending them in every which direction. Merle was still singing along to Journey when he cackled at Daryl’s inability to sink any pockets and stepped forward to make his shot. Daryl merely shrugged and watched, glancing at the door again.

Still no sign of Beth.

A few seconds later, Merle had made an unsuccessful shot—which he claimed was “completely planned, you’ll see.” And Daryl was leaning over the table, lining up to shoot a solid-colored ball into a nearby pocket with one swift push of the cue.

The chorus of the song was playing and Merle was singing along again. As Daryl tried to make his shot, he could see Merle from the corner of his eye: the older Dixon was moving around, doing a half-assed dance to the song.

“ _...any way you want it—oh, every night!_ ” Merle made a fist and put his hand out while quirking his head to the side in one swift motion, a stupid look of enjoyment on his face. “ _Any way you want it, that’s the way you need it—_ ”

Just as Daryl made his shot and straightened back up, smirking at Merle and shaking his head, a familiar feminine voice piped up from behind him.

“Oh my god, did you just _whip_?”

Merle’s face turned from pure, unabashed elation to confusion. His hands fell to his sides, almost embarrassed. He was looking past Daryl’s shoulder.

Daryl spun around to find Beth standing a foot behind him. She was staring at Merle with a grin on her face, visibly stifling her laughter.

Holy—she must’ve slipped in during the sparse seconds that Daryl wasn’t looking. And snuck up behind him. And she was close enough that he could smell her.

 _Damn_. She smelled _good_. 

She continued, still focused on Merle, “Sorry, is it 2012 again? Are you gonna _nae-nae_ , too?”

Without missing a beat, Daryl shot Merle a taunting smirk and agreed with her. “He did—he _whipped_. Glad I’m not the only one that saw it.” 

Beth burst out laughing. Merle’s face went red and he tried to shrug it off.

“Excuse the fuck outta me—maybe I was jus’ _enjoying_ myself!” He scoffed, but a smile was tugging the corners of his mouth upward and his eyes were glinting with amusement. “That shit’s still cool, don’t y’all be judgin’ me now.”

“No, it’s really _not_ ,” Beth taunted. “And quite frankly, you should be ashamed of yourself.” She laughed playfully.

Merle’s eyes widened and he objected, “What—!”

“Yeah,” Daryl chimed in, smirking. “Y’should. Yer fuckin’ embarrassing.”

“Oh, _I’m_ embarrassing?!” Merle cried with outrage, though he was smiling and stifling a chuckle.

Daryl shrugged and Beth just giggled. The song faded out, replaced with an old Hank Williams hit.

Merle gestured to Beth and then to Daryl. “So who the fuck is this? ‘M guessin’ y’all know each other since ya wanna _gang up_ on me an’ shit.” He snorted.

Daryl felt his ears turning pink and quickly looked back to Beth. She took another step forward, pointedly making herself a part of their exclusive little group. She stood up straight, self-assured, confident—shit, almost _cocky_.

Did she _know_ how hot she was? Or was she just full of piss and vinegar?

She was still smiling, bright blue eyes flicking from Merle to Daryl and back again with the slightest hint of indignation and amusement.

Despite his sudden uncertainty—and the overwhelming sensation of being downright _nervous_ around a girl he wanted to impress—Daryl interpreted her expression and cleared his throat awkwardly. His grip tightened on the pool stick in his hand.

He looked at his brother with raised eyebrows. “Y’really don’t recognize her?”

Merle clicked his tongue, leaning back as his arms crossed over his chest. He gave Beth a disinterested once-over.

Then, a heartbeat later, the recognition seemed to click in his head. He grinned, all yellowed teeth and thin lips. Daryl knew that look: Merle was _liking_ what he saw.

Ugh.

“ _Ohhh_ —Greene, right?” He guessed, pointing a lazy finger at Beth and winking. “Maggie’s li’l sister?”

“It’s Beth,” she said with a crooked smile. “We’ve _met_ before.”

Daryl could hear the implied reference in her tone. But he wasn’t expecting Merle to catch it.

Then the eldest Dixon barked out a laugh and said, “Shit—when was that, sweetcheeks? ‘Cause I think I’d remember runnin’ inta _you_.”

Daryl bristled, knuckles turning white around the pool stick.

But Beth let the comment roll off her shoulders and quipped back sharply, “Well, there was a couple times on my farm. When I was in high school, you told my sister that I was jailbait an’ she punched you for it—”

Merle guffawed and interjected, “No _shit_?! I always wondered what I did ta earn that black eye. Yer sister’s got one helluva left hook, I tell ya what.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Beth chuckled, unaffected, and added, “An’ then we ran into each other last week—at the gas station. You said somethin’ about my ass an’ my brother almost beat you up for it.”

Merle threw his head back and laughed loudly. Then he said, “I don’t even ‘member that. Musta been lit.”

“You were,” Beth confirmed. She rolled her eyes, full of self-certainty. “ _Very_ lit.”

Merle’s grin turned devilish. And this time, his eyes raked Beth up and down slowly. He was taking in every detail with the most disgusting expression of pleasure plastered across his face. She didn’t waiver, though. Daryl thought she almost seemed _used_ to it. Immune to it.

But that didn’t stop him from wanting to kick his brother’s ass right now. If anything, it made him want to hit Merle a little harder.

Then Merle clucked his tongue and let out a low chuckle, his eyes dragging downwards and lingering on Beth’s lower body unabashedly. He took a sideways step and blatantly checked her out, whistling through his teeth as he observed the curve of her hips. Daryl _knew_ that his brother was admiring the way that curve led smoothly into the perk of her buttcheeks. Especially in _those_ shorts.

And it made him want to _strangle_ Merle. This obnoxious fucking asshole… 

Merle cackled and drawled, “Christ almighty, girl. Dunno how I’d forget about meetin’ _you_. Them legs go all the way up to yer ass.”

Beth furrowed her brow. Daryl tensed, prepared to jump in and scold his older brother. Or hit him.

Fucking _moron_.

Then she laughed, blinking and looking at Merle like he was stupid. “Um, yeah. That’s kinda how legs work—isn’t it?”

Daryl couldn’t help but snort, repressing the loud bark of laughter that wanted to escape. Merle scoffed and his smile disappeared. He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, _great_ ,” he remarked, all the prior enthusiasm escaping his tone. “Another smartass broad. Just what I fuckin’ need.” He uncrossed his arms and slashed one through the air dismissively.

Beth had a crooked smile on her face as she retorted, “Better than bein’ a dumbass.”

Without missing a beat, Merle tilted his chin upwards and said, “Oh yeah, no doubt—might be smart, but the real problem’s that ya _know_ yer pretty.” He chuckled low and menacing. “And you _know_ it, dontcha, princess?”

Beth huffed out a breath and Daryl froze, eyes flicking back and forth between his brother and the girl he was currently infatuated with. Her crooked little smile didn’t falter, though.

She shrugged and quipped back, “I won’t deny it. But since when is that a _problem_? Doesn’t change the fact that yer just an old perv.”

To Daryl’s surprise, Merle threw his head back and laughed, relaxing his stance further. He glanced Beth up and down once more, but it was much more innocent this time around. He scoffed and shook his head, smirking. “Shit, you’d be fast friends with _my_ girl. Y’all are one in the same—young, dumb, an’ full’a cum.” He barked out a crude laugh, his smirk widening into a grin of self-satisfaction.

Daryl swallowed down a low growl, but Beth merely rolled her eyes and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“I can’t _believe_ you convinced some poor girl to be in a relationship with you,” she remarked. Her eyes glinted with mischief.

“Me either,” Daryl agreed, chuckling.

Merle huffed out an indignant breath, looking from Beth to Daryl and back again. “Yeah well, I got _game_ , alrigh’? My girl knows a catch when she sees one.”

Beth laughed. “ _Game_? Wow, you really are stuck in 2012. Hey, did’ja hear about that new _Facebook_ thing that people are doin’?”

Daryl barked out a laugh and Merle visibly stifled one of his own, smirking.

“Okay blondie, ease up. Gimme a break, wouldja,” he said. “No hard feelings on this end. Can’t we consider those past encounters _water under the bridge_?” He stroked his scruffy chin and flashed a devilish smile.

Beth shrugged. “‘Course we can. I never took offense. Jus’ thought it was kinda funny—what’s a matter, you can dish it out but ya can’t take it?”

Daryl snorted.

Merle sneered. “Ain’t fair when I can’t even ‘member _what_ I was dishin’ out,” he argued. “Told ya I was fucked-up. ‘Sides, what’d ya expect when yer walkin’ ‘round lookin’ like _that_?” He gestured to the general area of her body.

Beth rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning light pink in the low lighting of the bar. “Aren’t you a little too _old_ ta be lookin’ at girls like me?”

Merle laughed, shaking his head. “You wish! I got a _thing_ fer younger chicks,” he quipped. “Maybe not as young as _you_ , though. Y’even legal yet, princess?”

Daryl grimaced, biting his tongue. His fingers flexed around the pool stick, itching to form a fist and connect it with Merle’s flapping jaw.

Beth gave the older Dixon a look like he was stupid, putting one hand on her hip and tilting her head to the side. “Well, we’re in a _bar_. So…”

“So,” Merle said. “Maybe you got a fake ID. How the hell’m I s’posed to know?”

She shrugged, chuckling softly. “Not that it’s any’a _your_ business, but I’ll be twenty-two next month.”

Daryl immediately looked over at Beth with slight surprise. Her birthday was coming up that soon? Shit, why was he just now finding this out?

Merle jerked his chin up. “Well, Christ. What’s it been, Greene? Five, six years since I called ya jailbait?” He snickered.

“Prob’ly closer to six,” she said, smiling. She moved her hand from her hip to push her hair back off her shoulder.

“Didn’t even recognize ya,” he admitted. “Ain’t seen ya around. Where the hell you been, anyhow?”

Beth quirked a brow. “College…?”

Merle rolled his eyes. “Figures.” Then he scoffed and turned to grab up his beer from where it sat on the edge of the pool table, taking a long swig before he asked her, “The fuck you doin’ in _this_ shithole on a Friday night? Meetin’ somebody?”

Beth and Daryl exchanged only the _briefest_ look, but Merle still noticed.

He grinned, glancing at Daryl.

“Nahhh,” Merle drawled, his eyes jumping from Daryl to Beth a few times before settling on the young blonde. “Don’t try an’ tell me y’came out here ta see _Darylina_ now.” He cackled.

Beth’s cheeks flushed full pink and Daryl interjected in an attempt to rescue her.

“I invited her,” he said. “Thought it might be nice ta have some half-assed intelligent conversation fer once.”

But Merle didn’t allow the little insult to distract him. His eyebrows rose, intrigued, and an expression of realization crossed his face.

Shit.

“ _Oh-ho-ho_ , ooookay!” He winked and laughed mischievously. “So _that’s_ why yer nose’s been shoved in that damn phone all night. Since when are y’all friends? The fuck am I missin’ here?”

“Yer not missin’ anything,” Beth replied before Daryl could come up with a reasonable explanation. “We’ve _been_ friends. He worked fer my dad for years—or were you too _drunk_ to remember that, too?”

Daryl sniggered, and even Merle laughed.

“I ‘member. Jus’ didn’t know y’all was the _textin’_ type a friends.”

“Well he wasn’t texting _me_ all night. I was just lookin’ fer somethin’ to do. I saw that cute little picture of you on Instagram, thought I’d come down an’ see what kinda trouble y’all were causin’ tonight.”

Daryl let out a silent breath of relief. Thank God this girl could lie on the spot.

Then he realized… _fuck_. This girl could lie _on the spot_. And really well.

Was it enough to convince Merle, though? He was still glancing back and forth from Beth to Daryl, an intrigued glint in his blue eyes. His mouth curled up into a knowing smile.

“Picture on _Instagram_ , huh?” He turned his focus on Daryl and gave a clipped nod. “You postin’ pics of me without my express consent, li’l brother?”

Daryl shrugged. “Had to show everybody how goddamn stupid you look when yer playin’ pool.”

Beth giggled and Merle rolled his eyes, annoyed. His knowing smirk remained. “Well it better’a been from my _good_ side, ya sneaky bitch.”

Daryl grunted and shook his head, frowning slightly, while Beth giggled.

Then she gestured to the pool table and asked, “So is this all yer doin’ tonight? Playing pool an’ runnin’ your mouth?”

Merle snickered and drained the last of his beer, then he pointed a finger toward the ceiling. “And spendin’ all Daryl’s quarters on the jukebox.”

“ _And_ my dollar bills,” Daryl chimed in with slight annoyance.

Beth grinned. “More fun than what I had planned.” She shrugged and glanced from Merle to Daryl and back again. “So y’all need beers? Next round’s on me.”

Merle’s eyes went wide and he looked at Daryl with an excited grin. “Well shit!” He cackled and shook his empty beer bottle in Beth’s direction. “Already buyin’ me drinks? You tryna _fuck_ me or somethin’?”

Daryl tensed but Beth quipped back without missing a beat.

“In your dreams, ya old bag of shit. What kinda beer d’you want?”

Merle threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, Christ.” He flashed Daryl a toothy grin. “I think I _like_ this girl!”

Uh oh.

* * *

Daryl couldn’t help but notice that Beth was looking particularly _delicious_ tonight.

Had she done that on purpose? Or was it because Amy had cancelled on her and she’d already been all dolled up? He wasn’t sure, but he was finding it difficult not to stare.

She was wearing a tight pair of white shorts that barely covered her whole ass, sun-tanned legs pouring out long and lean. No wedges this time—no heels at all, just plain black flats. She’d worn a bra tonight, but he only knew because the lacy blue straps were visible under the straps of her tanktop. Like last time, there was the tiniest bit of midriff exposed, and the black fabric clung to her upper half to accentuate every little dip and curve of her torso. Her hair looked more sunbleached than before, a brighter blonde that was more golden, and it flowed down her back and over her shoulders in loose beach waves. Her lips were shiny with gloss and she wore her makeup like usual, though she’d added a bit more eyeliner until it drew out into a wing, pulling attention to her big cornflower blues. And instead of a purse on her arm, she had what looked like a miniature backpack hanging off her back. It was bright yellow and adorned with about a dozen pins of various cartoon characters, colorful flowers, and indie band logos.

Daryl was deeply regretting not putting more thought into his appearance before he’d thrown on an old sleeveless tee and his favorite pair of jeans. Shit, he hadn’t even brushed his hair. But how was he supposed to know he’d be seeing Beth tonight? He’d been stressing about what to do with himself _tomorrow_ , trying to figure out how he’d dress and where the only bottle of cologne he owned might be hiding.

Which reminded him: would she still want to go out with him after seeing him tonight? Also… what actually happened with Amy? Based on what she’d posted, she was at her party. So why had she uninvited Beth? Or did Beth uninvite herself? Maybe there was gonna be somebody there that she didn’t wanna see. Or maybe Amy was just being a bitch. Who knew.

Didn’t matter. She was at the Horseshoe now. With Daryl.

 _And_ Merle.

To his great relief, Beth and Merle seemed to get along fairly well. Certainly a lot better than Daryl had expected.

In all fairness, Merle had improved quite a bit when it came to somewhat composing himself around other people. Particularly women. He was bearable, at the very least. Hell, there were even times when he was downright _likeable_ nowadays. Nearly three years on lockdown with the same girl had done him some good. Daryl would always be the first to attest to _that_ fact.

Though Merle Dixon would never _really_ change, even Daryl had to admit that his asshole older brother was a better man now than ever before. Still an asshole, sure. Still obnoxious and crude and crass and every other variation of downright belligerent. But he was just _like that_ ; an acquired taste of a person, to put it simply.

And shit, Daryl couldn’t lie to himself: seeing his brother get into a relationship and actually make it work, seeing how it _added_ to his life rather than _subtracted_ from it… well, it had given Daryl a little nudge. He might not even be with Andrea now if it weren’t for seeing Merle so disgustingly happy with Frankie. If Merle could do it, then so could Daryl. Surely.

That’s what he told himself most days, anyway. It _had_ to work. This was how relationships operated: a lot of pain and a little reward. Besides, Andrea was _worth_ it—right? Even if he was tempted to indulge in a little side fling here and there to keep himself going, to keep his morale up, he was still staying true to her. He was still longsuffering, still committed.

No, Merle didn’t have to do that kinda thing. Shockingly. The most despicable of the Dixon brothers had yet to actually cheat on his girl. He did a lot of flirting, made a lot of inappropriate comments and gestures, but Frankie already knew that was part of his personality. She didn’t care because she knew Merle was… well. He was _pussy-whipped_. One-hundred percent.

But whatever. Daryl had always been a little different. He’d always been inclined to follow a slightly different path. Maybe Merle had actually turned out to be a far better person than Daryl.

So be it. Merle wasn’t the one who was being gifted with the pleasure of tasting Beth Greene.

To Daryl’s even greater relief, Beth didn’t seem to mind Merle’s crude humor and insensitive language. In fact, she spent a lot of time laughing at Merle. Or _with_ him—mostly _at_ him, though. She rolled her eyes a lot and shot him plenty of disgusted looks, but she didn’t get offended or upset.

Christ, if Daryl didn’t know any better, he might say she was having _fun_. It sure seemed like she was.

So maybe Merle _wouldn’t_ be the one to run her off, after all.

They all played a game of pool together—Beth and Daryl teamed up against Merle, causing him to boast especially loud about how the two of them barely matched up to one of him once he beat them. Beth bought another round of beers and demanded a rematch, to which Merle happily obliged.

Daryl didn’t talk much. He was focused on not standing too close to Beth, not touching her, not letting his eyes linger too long on her ass whenever she bent over to make a shot. Merle was watching. Daryl could _feel_ his brother’s eyes on him, could see the constant curious glances he made towards Beth.

He was just _looking_ for a reason to call Daryl out. But Daryl wasn’t about to _give_ him a reason. 

Between playful taunts and his usual crude mockery, Merle nosed in with questions for Beth. He asked her what she was going to school for, how long she was in town, what her sister was up to these days, if her brother still wanted to kick his ass. She shot back with a lot of sarcasm and some mockery of her own, but she’d effectively won him over by buying him a couple beers, so he didn’t go out of his way to perturb her like he normally might have.

Once he sunk the 8-ball into a side pocket and ended the game with yet another win, he set his half-empty beer down on the edge of the pool table and returned his stick to its slot on the wall, declaring that he had to take a piss. Then he marched off towards the restroom, leaving Beth and Daryl alone for the first time since she’d arrived.

She sidled over to him from a few feet away, smiling and clutching her third beer of the night in her hand. He tried not to tense up, but it was reflexive. She made him fucking _nervous_. He set his pool stick aside and grabbed his beer, taking a swig.

Jesus, she smelled so _fucking_ good.

“You sure you’ll be okay to drive?” She asked, gesturing briefly toward the bottle in his hand.

He grunted. “‘S jus’ beer. Takes a lot ta get me drunk. I’ll be fine.”

She shrugged and took a sip from her own bottle, then she said, “Yer brother’s not nearly as bad as you claimed, ya know.”

He smirked. “Y’say that now, but it’s only been an hour.”

Beth giggled. “He’s just an asshole. I’ve known a lotta assholes—he’s no worse than some of the frat guys I hang out with. At least he’s _funny_.”

Daryl scoffed. “Ya think he’s _funny_? Shit.”

She slapped his arm playfully, laughing. “Don’t _shame_ me fer gettin’ some entertainment outta your goofball brother.”

He chuckled and took a small drink from his beer, then he said, “I’m not—’s just worrying seein’ y’all get along. Gives me a bad feeling.”

She smiled crookedly and batted her eyelashes at him, lowering her voice as she joked, “What’s a matter, Dixon? Scared yer brother’s gonna _steal_ me away?”

Daryl sputtered, glancing towards the restroom warily. If Merle caught them like this, making googly-eyes at each other, _blatantly_ flirting… 

Then he looked back down at Beth, at the mischievous smile plastered to her face and the glint in her eyes. “Should I be?”

She laughed, giving him a playful little push on the arm. His skin electrified from the contact, her fingers shockingly cold from clutching the beer bottle but soft all the same. “Oh, _please_. You _know_ I don’t like older guys.”

He huffed out a breath and let the words escape his mouth before he could second-guess them: “Except me, right?”

She immediately quipped back, her smile widening, “Well, yeah. You’ve _always_ been the exception.” Her cheeks flushed pink and she glanced away to take a long drink of beer.

 _Fuck_. That shit hit different when he was hearing it come from her mouth and not just reading it on his phone.

A memory sparked in his head for no longer than a heartbeat: Beth, completely naked, on top of him, whispering against his lips about how he was the _only_ older man she’d ever wanted. Moaning into the skin of his neck about how she’d crushed on him— _just him_ —for years, and how she’d fantasized about him since before he really knew her. Breathing hot and heavy across his chin, assuring him that she wasn’t looking for “a bit of rough,” she was looking for a bit of _him_.

His dick twitched and he shifted his weight awkwardly, a suggestive retort caught in his throat as he stared down at rose-tinted cheeks and bright cornflower blues.

Just then, he caught a familiar flash of red flannel and faded jeans from the corner of his eye. Merle had emerged from the restroom and he was striding back towards the pool table. Daryl swallowed down the response that had built up behind his lips.

He cleared his throat and took a step back, praying that his brother hadn’t seen how _close_ Beth had just been standing.

“Alright, ya twats!” Merle declared, rubbing his hands together eagerly and looking back and forth between Daryl and Beth. “Who’s ready ta _lose_ again?”

* * *

By God’s good grace alone, Beth and Daryl managed to sink more balls into pockets than Merle. And then, by _Beth’s_ good grace, she shot the 8-ball into a corner pocket almost effortlessly. Daryl couldn’t help but laugh while Merle cried out with disgust, tossing his pool stick to the ground and stomping his foot, cussing loudly at “that goddamn unlevel, Satan-crafted, fuckin’ old-ass piece of crusty white dog shit table.”

Beth doubled over with laughter and gave Daryl a celebratory hip bump, to which he chuckled. Then she held up her hand for a high-five and he had no choice but to high-five her. Their celebration only proved to aggravate Merle further.

They wound up playing one more game, because Merle simply couldn’t stand losing. Ever. And of course, he won again.

By that point, they’d gone through two more rounds of drinks. Beth was sipping slowly on her fifth beer of the night, while Daryl was throwing back his seventh or eighth. He’d lost count, but he was just now starting to catch a buzz. Merle had already moved to whiskey, sipping from the glass clutched in one hand and talking louder with every drink he took.

Daryl wondered if Beth was getting drunk—and if so, what then? Maybe she really _had_ planned on having him drop her off at home.

But he desperately wanted another moment or two alone with her. Or, if not alone, at least free of Merle’s presence. 

Her eyes seemed to be getting a little more brighter, a little more glassy, and her smile was turning more lopsided. She gradually began closing the distance between them, leaning closer towards him, standing at his side with less hesitance. 

Then, while they were returning their pool sticks to their respective slots on the wall and preparing to find themselves a table to settle into, Beth paused and pulled out her phone. Daryl turned, moving to follow after Merle, who was already walking away and heading for an empty table at the other side of the bar. But he paused and turned his head to see why Beth had stopped.

He didn’t _mean_ to look over her shoulder or be nosey. He hadn’t even given it a second thought all night, really. He hadn’t been pulling his phone out and checking it either. Mainly because the one person he wanted to hear from was right here with him.

But when he realized she was holding her phone in her hands and just so happened to have her back to him while she gazed down at Snapchat, he couldn’t resist the urge to let his eyes focus in for a brief moment.

He caught a glimpse of a photo filling the screen of her phone. It looked similar to the picture Amy had posted to her Instagram Story earlier, though much blurrier. He spotted the name in the top left corner of the screen: _Amyyy_ with a half-dozen emojis. So yeah, no wonder it looked similar. It was obviously from Amy, and she was obviously at that party.

Right before the Snap timed out and disappeared, he saw the caption: _You lame “i’m too tired” ass bitch, look what you’re missing out on!!! Hope you’re getting lots of SLEEP, grandma!!!! I WISH YOU WERE HERE! D:_

Beth chuckled and began tapping out a response. Daryl quickly turned away, ashamed that he’d been looking over her shoulder like a creep.

He hadn’t _meant_ to be nosey. But…

Damn. It sure didn’t _look_ like Amy had been the one to flake on Beth.

“Hey—”

He paused and spun around to see Beth shoving her phone back into the pocket of her tight white shorts, smiling and walking towards him.

“You want another beer?” She asked.

He shrugged and held up the bottle in his hand. “Sure.”

“Cool, I’ll meet you guys at the table,” she said, touching his arm when she approached. Her fingers grazed across the fabric of his shirt and she casually commented, “This color looks good on you, by the way.” Then she was passing right by him, heading for the bar and leaving the scent of flowery perfume in her wake.

A jolt of electricity shot through his body at the contact, a residual shock tingling from his arm up to the spot she’d touched beneath the fabric of his sleeveless blue tee. He turned his head to watch her ass while she walked away, hypnotized by the sway of her hips.

Fuck. He needed to get Merle to go home. And _soon_.

**to be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally name-dropped Merle's girlfriend. It's Frankie, the redhead former Negan wife who got piked. Idk, just thought it would be fun to put them together. Plus we barely know anything about her pre-ZA life in the show, so yeah.


	5. bde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he sure is observant. A little _too_ fucking observant, in Daryl's opinion.

**bde**

“...An’ I’m lookin’ at her, and she _knows_ I’m checkin’ ‘er out, right? So I stroll up an’ she’s givin’ me the ol’ once-over. We start chattin’ it up—shit, I’ono, sayin’ somethin’ about her dumbass boyfriend blowin’ her off or whatever. So I say, _hey baby, listen here_ …”

Daryl rolled his eyes and sipped his beer as Merle prattled on with one of his dumbass stories. He couldn’t have cared less, but Beth seemed highly entertained, clutching her beer bottle in both hands atop the table while she stared across at Merle. She was smiling and nodding along, chuckling as he recounted his tale.

Daryl kept glancing down at the small space between their thighs—if he inched his chair just a little to the right… 

“She says, damn y’know, you got BDE—”

Beth laughed and cut in, “Big dick energy?”

“Yeah!” Merle grinned, rapping his knuckles on the table. “So I said, oh yeah? Well I’m _thirsty_ , sweetheart—an’ before I could even finish, she was rollin’ her eyes an’ walkin’ away. Gave me the damn cold shoulder.”

“Yer not supposed to _tell_ people you’re thirsty!” Beth chuckled. 

Merle shrugged and put on a dumbfounded expression. “Why not? I am! I’m thirsty as _fuck_! Shit, it’s the middle’a summer, I’m goddamn _parched_! What the hell was this broad expecting?!”

Beth threw back her head and laughed loudly, then she shook her head and told Merle, “Yer such a dumbass.”

“Understatement of the year,” Daryl chimed in, smirking.

Merle scoffed and drained the last of the whiskey in his glass, smacking his lips and cackling. “Y’all are just _jealous_.” He slammed the empty glass down on the table and waved a hand in Daryl’s direction. “C’mon, let’s have a smoke.”

Daryl hesitated, glancing over briefly at Beth before mumbling, “Alrigh’.”

Merle hopped out of his seat and began digging in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes while Beth met Daryl’s eyes and smiled.

“I gotta pee,” she said, standing from her own seat. “Maybe I’ll put some money in the jukebox while y’all are out there.”

Merle shrugged indifferently, already heading towards the front door with a cigarette between his lips. “Go for it, sweetcheeks. All my songs already played.”

Daryl gave Beth a nod and a meaningful look before heading off after his brother, to which she flashed him another smile. He glanced back over his shoulder to see her walking towards the restroom as he reached into his pocket for his crumpled pack of smokes.

Outside the front door, a small group of people stood off to the left, smoking cigarettes and talking loudly. They were all slurring their words and laughing, obviously drunk. Merle stepped off to the right, walking several feet down and posting up against the wall to light his cigarette. Daryl joined him, standing a few feet away with one hand holding his smoke and the other stuck into his jeans pocket. He gazed up at the moon, inhaling a deep breath of nicotine and humid night air. Now that he was outside the bar, he could feel his beer buzz a bit more prominently.

And the realization of his situation seemed to hit a little harder all of a sudden. _Christ…_ he was at the fucking Horseshoe with Beth Greene. _And_ his dumbass brother.

There were gonna be so many goddamn questions to answer after tonight.

Yet… he didn’t really _care_. 

Then Merle chuckled, low and almost menacing. Daryl’s head snapped to the side and he narrowed his eyes at the older Dixon.

“ _What_?” Daryl asked sharply. 

Merle shrugged, chuckling again. His mouth was curved into a devilish smile and he was looking at Daryl like he knew a secret. He sucked in a deep breath of nicotine and tar, then ashed his cigarette, icy blue gaze set intently on Daryl. _Knowingly_.

“Well butter my butt an’ call me a biscuit,” he said, chortling. “Never in all my years did I think I’d see such a thing—an’ with a girl half yer age, Darylina. _Now_ who’s the pervert?”

Daryl felt his face going red but there was nothing he could do to stop it. If he looked away, Merle would _know_ he was lying.

So he forced himself to maintain eye contact and put on his most indignant expression, praying that it was convincing. “The fuck you talkin’ ‘bout?”

Merle barked out a laugh and took another drag off his cigarette. As he exhaled through his teeth, grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat, he drawled out, “Goddamn, baby brother. You must have some _game_ I never knew about ta land a hot piece’a ass like that. She’s _way_ outta yer fuckin’ league.”

Daryl bristled and he pulled in a deep breath of nicotine, reminding himself not to be obvious. Even though it was clearly too late… _fuck_.

He should’ve known Merle would see right through it. No matter how hard he’d tried to keep his distance and stay discreet.

Deny, deny, deny.

“I dunno what yer talkin’ about,” he grumbled, squinting and frowning at Merle like he was an idiot.

But Merle just rolled his eyes. “C’mon now. I might be stupid, but I ain’t fuckin’ _blind_.”

 _Oh, I know,_ Daryl thought bitterly, pursing his lips.

“The fuck you try’na imply?” He growled, sneering at his older brother.

Merle put up his hands in a motion of mock surrender, smirking. “Hey now, I ain’t passin’ no judgment—’f you wanna get a li’l _strange_ on the side, it ain’t none’a _my_ business.”

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

He should’ve _known_ this was coming. Why hadn’t he prepared a better lie?

“‘M not gettin’ any _strange_ on the side,” Daryl said, scoffing and shaking his head as he took another drag off his cigarette. “Yer a dirty-minded fuckin’ asshole.”

Merle laughed and said, “Well I never claimed I wasn’t—don’t worry, li’l brother. I ain’t no _rat_. You stick yer dick wherever ya damn well please, trusty ol’ Merle won’t tell nobody. Far be it from me ta go rainin’ on yer parade.”

“Beth’s got a boyfriend, fuckwad,” Daryl argued. “You really think I’d cheat on Andrea? With some _college_ _chick_?”

Was that convincing enough? Did he seem outraged and offended enough?

Apparently not, because Merle’s grin didn’t falter. His voice got a little lower and he said, “You _wouldn’t_? ‘Cause _I_ sure as fuck would. Hell, I’d drag my dick through a mile’a broken glass fer a night with _that_ college chick.” He cackled and added, “Andrea might be hot, but she’s a fuckin’ prude. She pro’lly never even lets ya hit it from behind, does she?”

Daryl’s hand twitched and he quickly put his cigarettes to his lips, burning it down to the filter as his jaw clenched.

That seemed to be all the answer Merle needed. He barked out a laugh and sucked down the last hit of his cig before flicking it away. The smoke escaped his mouth alongside his words, “Y’don’t gotta answer that one—I already know by the stupid look on yer face.” His grin turned lopsided and he pointed a knowing finger at Daryl as he went on, “You an’ this li’l Greene girl already _fucked_ , didn’tcha? Or is that the plan after tonight?”

“Shut yer fuckin’ mouth,” Daryl muttered, tossing his burnt-out cigarette butt to the ground. “Ain’t _like_ that—we’re just friends.”

Merle laughed. “Yeah. Friends with _benefits_.”

“Fuck off. Ain’t dumb enough ta risk all that shit.”

“Uh-huh—I don’t believe _that_ fer a second. Hey, if it’s the age difference, y’know I was just kiddin’, right? That don’t mean nothin’. Look’t me an’ Frankie; she’s way too damn young fer me, but I’ll be damned if she don’t make me feel more fuckin’ _alive_ than any other piece’a ass I ever got. Shit, if I coulda met ‘er when she was Beth’s age, I mighta knocked her up just ta lock that shit down!”

Merle’s crude laughter filled Daryl’s head and drove out all the arguments he’d been preparing.

Then Merle sucked his teeth and said, “Oh, fuck—that hickey ain’t from Sugartits, is it?”

Daryl’s eyes snapped up to meet Merle’s and he scowled. 

Merle grinned again, tilting his head back and staring down his nose at Daryl. He chuckled from his throat. “Jesus Christ, boy. You been holdin’ out on me!” He barked out a laugh.

Daryl scoffed and moved to head towards the front door, more than ready to end this conversation and return to Beth.

But Merle whistled through his teeth and waved a hand, and Daryl stopped and looked back. Merle was pulling his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and tapping through with uncoordinated thumbs. He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he motioned for Daryl to step closer.

With defensive hesitance, Daryl approached. Merle cackled and turned his phone around to show Daryl the screen, a photo displayed. It was a meme: a picture of a woman’s butt in white shorts. The caption read: _how she lets you know she’s definitely NOT on her period._

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned away. Merle laughed triumphantly, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“See—that was my _second_ hint,” the eldest Dixon explained. “The first hint was how ya _looked_ at her.” 

Daryl paused with his hand on the front door of the bar, glancing over his shoulder to shoot Merle a threatening scowl.

He was about to lash back with a defensive remark, an explanation, maybe a demand for further explanation. But Merle didn’t give him the chance—he just smiled.

“Y’been starin’ at that girl since she showed up. An’ I ain’t _ever_ seen ya look at Andrea like that—nah, y’lookin’ at her like I look at Frankie. Yer downright fuckin’ _enraptured_ with this college bitch.”

Daryl merely shook his head and pulled the door open. “Yer a fuckin’ moron.”

* * *

When the Dixon brothers returned to their table, the jukebox was playing _Wagon Wheel_ throughout the bar and Beth was sitting in her seat, texting away on her phone while she waited. Daryl sat down next to her, but Merle grabbed his empty glass and went to the bar for a refill.

As soon as Daryl was seated beside her, Beth tucked her phone away and turned to him with a smile. She spoke quietly: “He’s onto us, huh?”

Daryl blinked and wrapped his hand around the half-empty beer bottle in front of him, only able to meet Beth’s eyes for a second. “Whatcha mean?”

She laughed softly and said, “You _know_ what I mean—sorry about the hickey. I wasn’t try’na make it so obvious.”

He shrugged awkwardly and took a sip of beer. “Guess yer not the one makin’ it obvious.”

He glanced up just in time to see Beth smirking, her lips forming an unspoken _‘what’_ right as Merle returned and interrupted.

“Oh, _shit_!” The older Dixon burst out, demanding Beth and Daryl’s attention as he took a swig of his fresh whiskey. He set the glass down on the table and excitedly pointed upwards. “Who played this?!”

 _Wagon Wheel_ had faded out, and Daryl listened closely for a second before the lyrics and guitar riffs registered in his mind. Beth grinned and raised her bottle at Merle.

“Well goddamn, blondie!” He cried, throwing his arms up happily. “How’d ya know? This is my fuckin’ _jam_!”

Beth laughed, blue eyes lighting up as she watched Merle begin to half-drunkenly dance and sing along to Poison.

“ _I never, I never ever stay out late—you know that I can hardly wait, just to see you. And I know you cannot wait, wait to see me too!”_

And before Daryl knew it, Beth was up out of her seat, beer bottle grasped in one hand as she danced alongside Merle. There was an alcohol-glazed smile on her face, blonde hair bouncing about her shoulders as she shook her head from side to side and laughed.

She sang along with the eldest Dixon, who seemed to be in his own little world, head-banging and singing the song word-for-word with way too much enthusiasm.

_“...’Cause baby, we’ll be at the drive-in! In the old man’s Ford! Behind the bushes—till I’m screamin’ for more! Down the basement, lock the cellar door! And ba-a-by… talk dirty to me!”_

Daryl couldn’t peel his eyes away from Beth; the smile of elation on her face, the glow in her cheeks, the way her hips rocked back and forth. Merle was practically invisible beside her, having the time of his life while he sang along loudly and danced like an idiot.

Shit. This song was _really_ hitting different.

* * *

Once Merle’s “jam” finished playing, he settled back into his seat, clutching his glass of whiskey and sipping it every few seconds. Beth returned to her seat as well, taking a hearty swig of her nearly empty beer. Daryl tried not to pay too much attention to how closely she was sitting. How her elbow was touching his on the tabletop. How their thighs were pressed together because of how she’d scooted her chair closer to his.

“So ya got pictures of them fish ya caught?” He asked, turning slightly to the side and focusing his attention on Beth, hoping to intercede before Merle could start yammering again.

Her eyes lit up and she pulled out her phone. “Of course I do!” She grinned as she gazed down at the phone screen and tapped a few spots with her thumb.

“Y’go fishin’ recently, blondie?” Merle asked, leaning forward over the table and peering at her phone screen with curiosity.

She chuckled. “Yeah, I went camping at the lake this week—here.” She turned the phone around, displaying a photo for both Dixon brothers to see. “This was my biggest catch.”

Merle let out a low whistle and Daryl nodded in appreciation.

“Nice one,” Merle remarked. “What’s that, ten pounds?”

Beth shrugged and pulled her phone back, scrolling over to another picture. “Almost twelve.” Then she turned the screen towards Daryl and showed him the other photo: a long string of fish next to a noticeably shorter string of fish. “Told ya I beat my brother this year—that’s his stringer an’ this one’s mine.”

Daryl raised his eyebrows and smirked, impressed. “Damn, girl. Y’sure cleaned up.”

“Lemme see,” Merle demanded, leaning farther over the table and trying to peek at the screen of Beth’s phone.

She turned the screen for him to see and he took in the image, smiling. “Pretty good. Nothin’ compared ta that one summer—“ he turned to Daryl—“‘member? When we caught all those catfish at the dam?”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “ _You_ caught ‘em all. Kept pushin’ me into the water. Nearly fuckin’ drowned me.”

Merle cackled. “Yer such a drama queen! I was jus’ havin’ some fun. Couldn’t be lettin’ my baby brother outfish me.”

Beth laughed and tucked her phone away, sipping from her beer and looking back and forth between the Dixon brothers. 

“Glad ya finally admitted it,” Daryl said. “Cheatin’ asshole.”

Merle’s eyes lit up mischievously and his smile widened into a grin. “Hey now, it ain’t polite to accuse somebody of _cheatin’_.”

Daryl’s face flushed red and he glanced away, quickly occupying himself with draining his beer and standing up. Merle was snickering as Daryl pointed to Beth’s drink.

“Need another one?” He offered, stepping around her chair.

“Nah, I’m good fer now,” she replied, turning her head to flash him a smile. “Thanks.”

“What about me?!” Merle demanded.

Daryl ignored him and walked away, heading for the bar. He heard his brother scoff loudly behind him, followed by the tinkling of Beth’s laughter.

Fucking Merle. Where the _fuck_ did he get off… 

Daryl stood at the bar and waited patiently for the bartender to finish helping another patron, motioning for a new beer whenever he caught the bartender’s eye. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out just enough to glance at the screen. As soon as he saw Beth’s name on the screen, he pulled the phone the rest of the way out and discreetly unlocked it, back still turned towards the table where she was sitting with Merle.

She’d sent him a text message.

**_You wanna get outta here soon? :)_ **

His heart skipped and he quickly typed out a response.

_Your place or mine?_

He glanced up to see the bartender filling another drink order that had been put in first. He resisted the urge to look back over his shoulder. Then her next messages arrived and he held his phone carefully in both hands, staring down at the screen.

 **_Lol mine :P_ ** **_  
_** **_You still okay to give me a ride?_ **

Damn. He couldn’t stop the flood of disappointment that hit him. So she really _didn’t_ wanna go home with him tonight.

Okay. Whatever. He’d known what to expect. He should just be grateful for the few extra hours he got to spend with her.

 _Of course._ _  
_ _Let me finish this next beer and pay the tab and we’ll go_

**_How is Merle getting home?_ **

_His bike._

**_Oh okay. Cool :)_ **

“On your tab?”

Daryl lifted his head and immediately locked his phone, shoving it back into his pocket. The bartender was standing before him, open beer held out for him to take. He nodded and the bartender handed over the full bottle. 

“Thanks,” Daryl said, swiping the beer and returning to the table.

When he got back, Beth had already put her phone away and was stuck listening to another one of Merle’s dumbass stories. But she was laughing along, sipping occasionally from her drink. Daryl silently slipped back into his seat beside her, closing the little bit of distance between them underneath the table. Merle appeared none the wiser.

A moment later, Daryl felt a warmth inching across his upper thigh and looked down—Beth’s hand was discreetly placed atop his leg, her fingers slowly inching their way closer and closer to the bulge of his jeans.

She didn’t even glance over at him, still laughing along to Merle’s story and cracking jokes about the older Dixon’s endless stupidity. And Merle was too caught up in the attention to pay much notice to whatever might be going on under the table.

Christ almighty. Was she _trying_ to torture him? Or _out_ them?

Or was this another thrill of the risk?

Daryl wasn’t sure, but the blood was rushing straight between his legs at full-force regardless. He shifted in his seat, taking a long swig of beer to cover up the low growl that involuntarily escaped his throat.

She was completely nonchalant as her fingers inched up… and up… and up… 

Oh god, was his face turning red? He really fucking hoped not. His cock was twitching in his pants, getting harder and harder as the warmth trailed across his upper thigh and so _dangerously_ fucking close to the partial erection beneath his jeans.

What the hell was this girl playing at? He couldn’t even worry about getting caught anymore. His brain was already flipping like a switch, unable to think about anything except how to get Beth out of the bar and somewhere more private. He _needed_ to feel her hand wrapped around his cock without these goddamn jeans getting between them.

Merle must’ve been telling a story about Frankie—Daryl had no idea since he’d admittedly been paying zero fucking attention to his brother—because he was suddenly leaning forward a bit, turning his phone around and holding it out to show Beth the screen. She immediately retracted her hand, leaving Daryl choking back a small gasp and desperately wishing for _more_ contact. He took a drink of beer and realized he’d already nearly finished it. Good. That meant he could make an excuse and leave soon.

“Aw, she’s so pretty!” Beth remarked, gazing at Merle’s lock screen: a photo of him and Frankie kissing. Then she chuckled and added, “Wait—how old is she?”

Merle chortled and put his phone away, leaning back in his chair and flashing a smug smile. “Twenty-eight.”

“Guess you weren’t kiddin’ about liking younger girls,” Beth joked.

“Sure as fuck wasn’t,” he laughed.

“How’d you guys meet?” She asked.

“I got shot a few years back, had ta have surgery an’ go through therapy,” Merle explained, a devilish smile forming on his lips. “She was my _massage_ therapist—only one that didn’t get pissed when I asked for a Happy Ending. Just laughed at me an’ gave me her number.” He threw his head back and laughed. Then he concluded, “That’s how I _knew_ she was The One.”

Beth chuckled and said, “Wow, how… _romantic_.” 

Merle shrugged. “Where’s _yer_ boyfriend, princess? I know ya got one—or three.”

Daryl drained the last of his beer, struggling to bite his tongue as he watched Beth blush and shrug off the question.

“Hardly,” she said. “Just the one. He’s spendin’ the last few weeks of summer with his family in Nebraska.”

“Huh.” Merle sucked his teeth and shot Daryl a _look_. But Daryl pretended not to notice. “Ain’t that somethin’.”

Beth’s expression turned quizzical for a brief second, then she laughed it off and said, “Uh, yeah. I guess.”

“I’mma pay yer tab an’ head out,” Daryl declared, pointedly setting his empty beer down on the table in an effort to change the subject. “Whatever ya drink after this is gonna be on you.”

Merle rolled his eyes and took a sip of whiskey, then he said, “Whassamatter, is baby boy gettin’ sleepy?” He cackled.

“No, he’s givin’ me a ride home,” Beth interjected, smiling politely at the older Dixon. “I can’t be gettin’ in too late or else I’ll wake my dad. He’s a light sleeper.”

Merle clucked his tongue, smirking knowingly as his eyes flicked from Beth to Daryl and back again. Then he gave a curt nod. “Yeah, alrigh’. Best be gettin’ home before _curfew_. Don’t want _Daddy_ gettin’ worried.”

Beth laughed, shaking her head. “Sure. Whatever you wanna think.” She pushed her empty beer towards the edge of the table and grabbed her mini backpack, throwing it over her shoulder as she stood up. “It’s been a pleasure, Merle.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” he quipped, his words dripping with hidden meaning.

“Last call’s only a couple hours away,” Daryl told Merle, who was still smirking like he knew a secret. “Don’t be callin’ me at two am when yer too drunk ta get home.”

Merle barked out a laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t _interrupt_ ya, Darylina.”

Beth turned to Daryl expectantly and cut in, “You ready? I’m gonna hit the bathroom before we go.”

Daryl nodded and stood up. “I’ll close the tab an’ meet ya at the truck.”

She walked away, heading for the restroom across the bar, while Daryl stepped around the chairs and double-checked to make sure he had everything he’d brought. Then he turned to walk towards the bar.

But Merle chirped up, urging Daryl to turn back around.

“Takin’ her _home_ , huh?” He taunted. “‘S that code fer ‘take me back to yer place an’ fuck my brains out’?”

Daryl scowled, glaring down at his brother. “No, asshole. I’m _actually_ taking her home.”

“Damn shame if ya waste this opportunity,” Merle quipped, licking his lips. “If ya really ain’t hit that yet, you’d be a dumbfuck not to.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “ _Shiiit_ , if _I_ could take that girl home, you best believe I’d need the paramedics tonight an’ the preacher in the mornin’.” Then he laughed loudly, all too entertained by his own stupid joke.

Daryl bristled. The thought of Merle’s grimy hands on Beth’s perfect body made his skin crawl. “Told you it ain’t like that.”

“And _I_ told _you_ that yer little secret’s safe with me. Hell, I’m _proud_ of ya, li’l brother. Although I still can’t figure out how the fuck you got into _them_ panties.” Merle sniggered, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. “I know ya ain’t got no game, but now I’m wonderin’ if you got some kinda _big dick energy_ I never knew about.”

Daryl waved a hand dismissively and turned away, heading for the bar. “Fuck off,” he muttered.

But he couldn’t push out his brother’s statement, despite how utterly fucking stupid it was.

He sure as shit didn’t have “big dick energy.” He didn’t know _what_ he had.

He didn’t have to _do anything_ to “get into Beth’s panties.” He hadn’t even planned on hooking up with her. He’d just made a last-minute decision while scrolling through social media in a reckless state of mind, and the next thing he knew… well, here they were.

 _If anything,_ he thought, _Beth is the one with BDE. Shit._

* * *

There must’ve been a line to get into the restroom—which wouldn’t be surprising considering The Broken Horseshoe only had one unisex bathroom with a single stall—because Daryl paid the rest of his and Merle’s tab and reached his truck to find Beth nowhere in sight.

He stood next to the driver’s side door and watched a few people filter in and out of the bar, keeping his eyes peeled for a familiar flash of blonde hair. After several seconds and no sign of her, he lit up a cigarette and leaned against his truck.

Then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out with his free hand, expecting a text from Beth.

But it was a text from Merle. Then another. And another.

 **_U know what i changed my mind_ ** **_  
_** **_U don’t have game or BDE at all_ ** **_  
_** **_That girl is just weird LMFAO_ **

Daryl exhaled a cloud of smoke and quickly texted back.

_What’s that supposed to mean ??_

He took a long drag off his cigarette and stared down at the screen, watching the three gray dots appear as his brother typed out a response.

 **_I know yall r fucking_ ** **_  
_** **_Dnt bother tryna lie LOL_ ** **_  
_** **_Shes got weird taste in men_ **

_You don’t know shit_ _  
_ _Fuck off_

 **_LMAOOOOO_ ** **_  
_** **_Why so defensive???_ ** **_  
_** **_Its ok darylina i wont tell nobody_ **

_She has a bf_ _  
_ _Her dad would kill me_ _  
_ _So would Maggie. And Andrea._

There. He’d fucking said it. He’d essentially _admitted_ it.

No point in continuing to deny it. Merle would just hound him until he broke down anyway. Daryl knew the routine. His brother knew him better than anyone. There was no use trying to hide this from him.

He wasn’t worried that Merle would open his mouth, really. Merle wasn’t like that, not when it came to the integrity of his own flesh and blood. He knew when to keep something to himself.

But… fuck. Daryl didn’t want _anyone_ to know about _this_ little secret. It was shameful, in a way.

Yet at the same time—well, shit. A part of him _wanted_ to brag.

Just not to _Merle_.

 **_HAHAHAHAHA_ ** **_  
_** **_I knew it_ ** **_  
_** **_U dirty ol bastard_ ** **_  
_** **_Gfd im so proud rn_ **

Daryl rolled his eyes and texted back, thumbs flying furiously across the keyboard on his screen.

_Stfu_

**_She must b in2 some real freaky shit_ **

_You got no idea._

**_LOL_ ** **_  
_** **_U lucky fkn SOB_ ** **_  
_** **_Wtf did u do 2 get in2 those panties_ **

_Nothing._ _  
_ _Just commented on a picture and we started talking_

**_Liar_ **

_Not lying._

**_??? the fuck_ **

_Idk_ _  
_ _She thinks I’m nice_

 **_Well u always were the sweet one_ ** **_  
_** **_Fkn pussy_ ** **_  
_** **_Wish id known girls were actually in2 that shit_ **

_Gfy_

**_LMAO_ ** **_  
_** **_Cmon baby bro im proud of u_ ** **_  
_** **_Never thought itd work out 4 u like that_ **

Merle’s next message was a string of winking emojis.

Stupid fuck.

 _Don’t fkn say shit_ _  
_ _I swear to god_ _  
_ _I’ll kick your ass_

 **_Dnt worry bout me_ ** **_  
_** **_My lips r sealed_ ** **_  
_** **_Go get that pussy young one_ ** ****_  
_**_But dnt 4get 2 pull out_ ** **_  
_** ******_!!!!!!_**

_You’re a stupid fuck._

**_U got titty pics???_ **

_Not showing you_

**_U SUCK !!!!!_ **

Merle followed with about a dozen thumbs down emojis. Daryl began typing back, then he heard footsteps approaching and quickly looked up.

Beth was walking towards him, a smile on her face. He locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, flicking his cigarette butt out across the parking lot.

“Sorry, there was a line to get into the bathroom,” she explained, stepping around to the passenger side.

“All good,” Daryl muttered.

They climbed into the truck and shut their doors. Beth set her bag on the floorboard at her feet and Daryl started up the engine.

He flipped on the headlights and glanced over at her. “Back to your place?”

She batted her eyelashes, smirking almost mischievously. “Yeah. Just drop me off at the end of the driveway.”

 _Rather take you back to my place and drop you in my bed,_ he wanted to say.

But he didn’t.

He just put the truck into gear and drove away from the Horseshoe. Back to the Greene Farm.

**to be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally gonna have Beth go home with Daryl but then I got a different, slightly dirtier, idea so... I'm thinking there will be 2 smut chapters for this fic.


	6. talk dirty to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is hating the idea of dropping Beth off at home. Downright dreading it, actually.
> 
> Boy shoulda known she'd have something else in mind.

**talk dirty to me**

The Greene Farm wasn’t more than twenty minutes away from The Broken Horseshoe, but the drive felt impossibly long to Daryl. Especially when there was no radio and his cock was still twitching from being stimulated at the bar.

And Beth wasn’t really talking. She was just gazing out the open window, letting the wind whip through her hair and smiling lazily.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the Snap he’d glimpsed over her shoulder. He wanted to ask her if Amy had _actually_ flaked on her, or if it was the other way around. And if so— _why_? What girl in her right mind would choose to hang out at a shitty bar with the Dixon brothers over going out to a party with their friend?

But he wasn’t brave enough. There wasn’t enough beer in his system. He couldn’t focus on much else besides her intoxicating scent filling the cab of his truck. And her long, bare legs stretched out beside him. He had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road.

His unspoken question rolled around in his head and led him to wondering why she’d come out to the bar at all. Why she’d flirted so blatantly. Why she’d teased him under the table just to have him drive her home. Was it part of the game? Was she giving him a taste of what was to come tomorrow night, trying to make it as wonderfully torturous for him as possible? Or had Merle spooked her, made her rethink the situation and decide against it?

Or… what?

He thought she might break the silence, but after several minutes had passed, he decided he would have to be the one to spark up some kind of conversation and fill the awkward lull that had settled between them.

It was probably only awkward for _him_. But still.

“So yer birthday’s comin’ up?” He asked, his voice coming out scratchier than he’d expected. He cleared his throat, watching her in his periphery.

She smiled and turned to look at him. “Yeah. It’s actually the day before I leave.”

“Got anythin’ planned?”

She shrugged, gazing back out the window. “Not really. Prob’ly gonna do somethin’ with my family. They usually throw a little party for me. I planned on havin’ a _real_ celebration when I get back to school.”

“Oh yeah? With yer college friends?”

“Yeah. We’ve been talkin’ about having a big party at one of the frat houses a few days after I get back to my dorm. Like an end of summer-slash-birthday thing.”

“Sounds fun.”

Beth giggled and glanced over at him, pushing her windblown hair out of her eyes. “If it’s anythin’ like _last_ year, there’ll be at least three fights and one noise complaint. Hopefully nobody takes a running leap through the glass patio doors this time, though.”

Daryl chuckled, raising his eyebrows. “Shit, sounds like those college parties get pretty wild.”

She scoffed playfully and said, “Can’t really expect much else when y’get a whole bunch of drunk twenty-somethings together in one place.”

“True,” he muttered, resituating his hand on the steering wheel while the other rested lazily in his lap, itching for a cigarette. She made him so _fucking_ nervous.

“Why’d you ask?” She turned her head to look at him and he felt her eyes studying the side of his face.

He shrugged. “Jus’ wonderin’. Didn’t know yer birthday was so close.”

She giggled. “It’s not a big deal. Twenty-two isn’t really anythin’ to get excited about.”

“Guess so.”

But what about 40? _That_ birthday would be approaching for Daryl in less than seven months.

 _Definitely_ not something to get excited about, in his opinion. In fact, he was really hoping she wouldn’t ask—

“When’s yer birthday?”

 _Fuck_.

He grunted, “Eh.”

She laughed. “Just kiddin’, I already know. Yer a Capricorn.”

He reeled, resisting the urge to turn and give her a puzzled look, keeping his eyes on the road instead. “How d’you know?”

She went back to gazing out the window, hair obscuring her face. “I saw yer birthday on Snapchat.” 

“Huh. Okay,” he muttered, praying he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt. “What’re you? If I’m a Capricorn.”

He already knew his sign, of course. Thanks to Andrea and a couple other girls he’d entertained in the last few decades. But he didn’t actually keep up on that nonsense.

Unless Beth was into it. Then he might consider keeping up on it, maybe reading into it a little more. Who knew, maybe it was more interesting than he‘d thought.

She chuckled and responded, “I’m a Leo.”

“Oh,” he said, as if that meant something to him. “Okay.”

Thankfully, they were driving through the last few miles. The farmhouse was beginning to come into view in the distance, a few windows lit up and several security lights glowing around the property.

Daryl was both excited and full of dread; excited because they’d finally be at their destination and there would be no more awkward conversation or tense silences, but dreadful because it would mean watching Beth walk away again, leaving him to drive home and sleep alone. And inevitably count down the hours until he could see her again.

His stomach fluttered. What would happen once he stopped? Was he allowed to at least kiss her goodnight? Because he really didn’t want to end the night without getting just _one_ taste of her. He’d been deprived all week, after all.

Hit foot lifted off the gas pedal and tapped lightly against the brake, slowing as they approached the end of the long driveway that led up to the farmhouse. The cab was filled with light now, from the porch and the barns. As well as the dim moon hanging in the sky above.

“We still on fer tomorrow?” He asked, bringing the truck to a stop at the side of the road and putting it into Park. Beth’s house loomed in the distance.

She brushed her hair back off her face and turned her body to face him, flashing a lopsided smile. Her blue eyes glinted in the mixture of moonlight and porchlight. “‘Course we are. Unless yer wantin’ to reschedule…?”

“Nah,” he answered quickly. “Jus’ checkin’.”

She giggled, high and nervous.

No, _he_ was the nervous one. She was always cool. Always calm. Always collected.

Fuck, she was _gorgeous_. He didn’t want to stare, but it was difficult. She was gazing over at him with the cutest little half-smile, her head tilted to the side, her seafoam eyes sparkling like ocean water. Blonde hair flowed down over bare shoulders, pink lips curled upward and parted to reveal pearly white teeth. Her throat flexed, like she was swallowing hard.

Christ, had he remained speechless this whole time?

She probably thought he was a fucking creep. Her hand was gonna be flying towards that door handle any second, she probably couldn’t wait to—

“So are you gonna kiss me goodnight or not, Dixon?”

Daryl’s heart leapt up to settle in his throat and the blood might’ve normally rushed up to turn his face beet red, but it didn’t. It went straight down to his dick instead. The way she was facing him, looking at him so expectantly—when had she scooted closer? She was within distance now. He could just lean in… 

His voice burst from his mouth in a husky growl: “Is that allowed?”

What the fuck— _why_ did he ask that? What did it even mean?

Well, _he_ knew what it meant. _Am I allowed to do that when we’re only supposed to be fuckbuddies?_ But he definitely had _not_ intended to let his subconscious slip out like that. 

Thankfully, Beth giggled. Then she casually scooted an inch or two closer, bright blue eyes locked on his.

She raised her eyebrows. “Who’s gonna stop you?”

He swallowed thickly and shifted in his seat, hoping she couldn’t see how fast the bulge in his jeans was growing. He glanced at her lips warily, then back to her eyes.

Okay, Daryl. Time to stop being a fucking pussy. Time to lean forward and kiss this girl. He wanted a chance to get a taste of Beth tonight, and here it was. Presented to him on a silver platter.

But he was frozen.

Her smile faltered and she said quietly, “Unless you don’t want to…”

Christ. Fucking stupid ass—now she thinks he doesn’t wanna kiss her? As if he didn’t just _beg_ her to sit on his face less than a week ago?

 _Don’t fucking blow this,_ he told himself. _Stop being a bitch. I’ve had her pussy in my mouth, a kiss is nothing._

Yet he was nervous all the same.

Fuck it. No point in acting like he didn’t desperately want this.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, stopping once he felt her soft lips crashing against his. She smiled into the kiss and his heart thumped loudly in his ears.

He could taste beer and strawberry gloss on her lips, inhaling the scent that was unmistakably _Beth_ —unmistakably familiar, and somehow _comforting_ now that it was right up against his nose and dominating all of his senses. He was hit with a dozen flashes of her on his couch, in his bed, in his kitchen.

Daryl began to break the kiss, slowly moving to pull back. But then Beth kissed him a little harder and he felt her hand reach up and grasp the back of his neck, urging him closer and refusing to let him pull away. He gave in immediately and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She parted them and hummed contentedly into his mouth while his tongue grazed across hers.

His dick had already been half-erect, but now it was at full-mast inside his jeans, beginning to throb with need. 

At some point, his hand moved on its own accord to grasp her hip, and now that he realized where it was resting, he gave a little squeeze. He silently urged her closer and she obliged, scooting across the bench seat until he could feel her whole leg pressed against his. Their kiss deepened, tongues wrapping together, teeth clicking, lips quickly going raw from how heatedly they were making out. She hummed into his mouth, still smiling, and her fingernails dug into the back of his scalp as she pushed his face harder against hers. The rest of his body had essentially gone numb save for his lips on hers, his hand squeezing her hip, and the pulsating _need_ between his legs.

This wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind when she’d asked if he was gonna kiss her goodnight, but hell. He sure as fuck wasn’t complaining.

Good thing the windows were rolled down, otherwise Daryl was almost certain the glass would be fogging up by now.

Then another sensation registered: a warm palm on his thigh, sliding up. And up. And up.

 _Her_ hand. On his leg, dangerously close to the throbbing hard-on between his thighs. Her fingers were spread, grasping a handful of denim and flesh. Inching further upward, second-by-second. Relentlessly _teasing_ him.

Was she gonna make him bust in his pants and then laugh at him? Or was she just gonna make him so goddamn hard that he was humping thin air before she inevitably turned and left?

Neither, he reckoned. Because the next thing he knew, her hand had abandoned his thigh and slipped effortlessly over to cup his bulge. And she gave it a tantalizing squeeze.

Nah. He should’ve known she’d never leave him hanging like that. But just how far was she trying to take it? Out here in his truck? In front of her house?

His entire body tensed up and a low growl escaped his throat. She grinned against his mouth and kissed him a little harder, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth.

Fucking. _Christ_!

He couldn’t stop himself from bucking up into her hand, groaning low and deep, capturing her lips with his in a hungry snap of his jaw. His hand tightened on her hip and yanked her forward, his other hand reaching around to set flat against her lower back and urge her closer towards him. She giggled breathlessly and ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth. But her hand didn’t move from his cock.

She palmed his bulge a little more meaningfully, with gentle care and teasing motions. He groaned reflexively and she grasped him a bit harder. His dick was throbbing with need, precome leakng out and dampening a spot inside his boxers. That warm tingling was building at the very bottom of his gut, and half of him wanted to pull away, while the other half wanted to rip her tight-ass shorts off and shove himself inside that warm pussy.

But what were they _really_ gonna do? What _could_ they do? She was just teasing him. It wasn’t like they were gonna start fucking in the cab of his truck while he was parked at the end of her driveway. That would be too risky.

 _Anybody_ could walk up and find them, or maybe even spot them from a window at just the right angle. Her daddy with his shotgun, her brother with his fists, her sister with—hell, maybe a _knife_ …?

 _Anybody_ could catch them if they were to keep doing this right here, right now. Their whole cover would be blown. They’d have several angry faces to confront. Probably even a weapon or two.

And _fuck_. If something about that thought didn’t make his cock even harder. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him?!

He didn’t care. Not tonight, anyway. Maybe not ever… But _definitely_ not tonight.

He bucked up into her hand and pushed his tongue farther into her mouth with a growl. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her tanktop and found purchase in the flesh of her hips and lower back. She giggled against his mouth and kissed him back with mirrored vigor.

Then he felt her hand loosening, a pressure against his dick that could only be her fingers pinching the zipper of his jeans and slowly pulling it down. And the telltale sound of zipper teeth unlatching from one another, one-by-one. He wanted to pause and ask her what she was doing, how far this was going. Yet he couldn’t stop kissing her. He couldn’t force himself to stop pushing into her hand, to pull his mouth away from hers for so much as a second.

 _God_ , she tasted _amazing_. Even her hot breath across his upper lip was delicious. His cock throbbed, straining against his boxers and the slowly releasing pressure of his zipper.

Beth broke away just long enough to glance down at what she was doing—pulling her hand away from the back of his head in order to reach down and fumble with the button of his jeans now that she’d successfully unzipped them. Daryl opened his eyes and gazed down with heavy eyelids, his grasp on her hip and lower back momentarily loosening. 

She unsnapped the button and slid her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans, wordlessly urging him to lean up so she could slip his pants down. He hesitated, his mouth hovering over hers.

“We’re right outside yer house,” he gasped out.

Seafoam eyes flicked up and met his, alight with fresh excitement. Her lips were curled into a devilish smirk. “So?”

He huffed out a breath as the corner of his mouth tugged up into a half-smile. “ _So_ what if somebody sees us…?”

She giggled, hot against his upper lip, and he watched thick black eyelashes flutter over pink-tinted cheeks. “Ain’t nobody gonna _see_ us—what’re you so scared of, Dixon?”

He swallowed back a grunt, his cock twitching against her palm. She _definitely_ noticed. And she gave it a teasing squeeze.

“Ain’t scared’a _nothin’_ ,” he growled, inching his lips closer to hers as if he might kiss her again.

Her breath escaped in a soft squeak, though her voice came out much more challenging. “‘Cept gettin’ _caught_ … right?”

He grunted, his gaze flicking down to her kiss-swollen lips for no more than a second. “Nah. I can hold my own. Even if yer daddy wants ta string me up by my balls.”

She giggled.

“Jus’ don’t wanna ruin yer reputation,” he finished.

Her smile faltered and she looked at him slightly different, her grasp on his cock loosening. 

Fucking— _stupid ass_! Not the thing to say right now. Way to ruin the mood with his usual fucking self-pity bullshit.

He crushed his lips against hers, effectively ending their little conversation. To his relief, her smile returned. And she kissed him back passionately. Her hand squeezed his cock again, releasing just long enough for her fingers to slip up and grasp the waistband of his pants once more.

This time, he didn’t hesitate; he squirmed and sat up and resituated, reaching his own hands down to help in pulling his pants—and boxers—down until they were bunched-up around his thighs and his bare ass was sitting on the worn-cloth seat. Their mouths didn’t break apart the whole time, with Beth huffing out tiny breaths of amusement and swallowing his grunts of frustration while they both worked to free his aching cock.

And shit, if it wasn’t aching _painfully_. He was desperate to feel her hand wrapped around his shaft, or her cunt dragging across the tip—

She pulled away from his mouth and whispered heavily, “I don’t _have_ a reputation. An’ even if I did, I’d _ruin_ it… fer _you_.”

Holy Mother of _God_.

Daryl never thought that a couple of simple sentences pouring from the mouth of a beautiful girl would send him spiraling towards the edge. Yet here he was— _rapidly_ spiraling towards the edge. Every single sound that escaped Beth Greene’s lips made him want to come until his dick was incapable of reacting. 

What the fuck was he supposed to _say_ to that? She’d shut him down and woken him up all at once with no more than a breathy whisper across his swollen lips.

Christ. This girl was _dangerous_.

And yeah, he’d already known that. Already acknowledged it several times over. But the fact became all that much more clear when he realized that he wasn’t hesitating, wasn’t attempting to hinder her advances… that he wasn’t more than fucking _putty_ in her dainty little hands.

She was sliding her palm across his bare upper thigh, wrapping her fingers around his throbbing shaft. His breath hitched in his throat and he could’ve _swore_ his heart stopped beating for a second.

She kissed him softly, tentatively. Her other hand returned to grip the back of his head. And when he let out a throaty groan and kissed her back ferociously, she tightened her grasp on his cock and gave it a teasing stroke, swiping her thumb across the precome-dampened head. He shuddered and pressed his mouth harder against hers, drinking in the smile that played on her lips.

Moving instinctively, he slipped one hand down and settled it on her upper thigh, close enough that he could feel the heat of her arousal on his knuckles through the fabric of her shorts. He felt her shiver against him and ran his fingers along the inseam of her pants, tracing the outline of her pussy lips and eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. She bucked into his hand and tightened her grasp around his cock.

 _Fuck_.

He wanted to rip those shorts off and sit her atop his dick right here in the cab of his truck. And that’s kinda what he was expecting, based on how things were going. So he slid his fingers up to the button of her shorts, about to unsnap it and gain access to her panties.

But then she broke their kiss and pulled away, and her free hand reached down to push his away. He was startled at first, a bit taken aback.

Until he realized she was scooting back just enough. Leaning forward at just the right angle. Tossing her hair to one side like she meant business.

And _oh Christ_ , did she mean business.

There was no time for Daryl to object or attempt to stop her—not that he would’ve ever _dared_. Suddenly, she was leaning over his lap with one hand wrapped around the shaft of his throbbing cock. And her mouth was hovering over the glistening head, and then… 

Fucking. _Shit_. How had he not already blown his load at the mere _sight_?

Beth wrapped her lips around his aching cock and took his length into her mouth, inch by torturous inch. His breath was caught in his throat, watching with a slack jaw and wide eyes, one hand still lazily resting on her lower back. The mixture of moonlight and artificial light pouring into the cab set her skin aglow and gave him a clear view of what her face looked like in his lap; how delicately her lips embraced the purplish-pink skin of his cock; how the muscles in her neck flexed and strained over his bare thigh.

He briefly remembered that picture she’d sent him, and how he’d imagined her taking his length into her mouth while she was on her knees. How he’d wondered what it might look like and jerked off to the fantasy in his head.

But this? This was _so much_ better.

He glanced over to see that she’d climbed up onto the seat, knees bent beneath her and butt in the air while she leaned over his lap. He slid his hand from her lower back down to cup her ass, earning a hum from the back of her throat that vibrated through his cock. He grunted and squeezed her ass through her shorts, his pinky finger barely grazing the heat between her thighs.

She slid her lips slowly down, taking him all in, and swirled her tongue around the tip. He let out a grunt that morphed into a hiss through clenched teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head back as she dragged her mouth back up the throbbing flesh of his cock. She sucked on the head and he felt more precome oozing out, his thighs beginning to tremble beneath her.

He forced himself to open his eyes, to look down and enjoy the view. But it nearly sent him over the edge.

She bobbed up and down, picking up speed for a few seconds, and he shuddered, growling from his throat. He was enthralled by the way her pretty pink lips took his whole cock in, how he could see the muscles in her neck working to swallow around him. His hand tightened on her ass and he bit down on his lower lip, growling again.

He was struggling not to come. The heat in his gut was fit to bursting, building rapidly from the combination of her warm wet mouth around his cock, and the _sight_ of her mouth around his cock. Then she hummed while her tongue was curling around his shaft and it took everything he had left not to blow his load.

He tensed up, a gasp caught in his throat. Her hand was still wrapped around the base of his pulsing cock, lightly stroking as she sucked him off. She gave a little squeeze and a guttural groan escaped his mouth.

And then the warmth was suddenly gone, and his cock was slipping from her mouth with a wet _pop_. He felt her hot breath across the head, sending a shiver through his whole body.

Daryl blinked rapidly and gazed down at Beth, breathless from holding back his own orgasm. She tilted her head to meet his eyes, looking up at him with a devilish little smirk.

“Is that good?” She purred.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, giving her ass another squeeze. His cock twitched less than an inch away from her mouth. “Yeah. _Really_ fuckin’ good.”

Her smirk widened into a smile of satisfaction and she maintained eye contact with him as her tongue flicked out to teasingly lick the head of his dick. His breathing stuttered and he was pretty sure his heart had just stopped working.

Then she whispered, “Tell me how much you like it.” And wrapped her lips around his cock without looking away.

He clenched his jaw and inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to slam his eyes shut and just let his body do what it so badly wanted to do right now.

“How much I like you givin’ me head?”

She released his cock again and flashed him a red-lipped smile. “Yeah…”

Shit—did she want him to…?

He huffed out a breath. His dick jumped against the roof of her mouth as soon as she wrapped her tongue around the head again. He stifled a low moan.

Then he growled, “Christ, girl—y’want me ta talk _dirty_ or sum’n?”

Based on the way she dragged the flat of her tongue across the entire length of his shaft and hummed so deeply that he felt the vibration in his balls, he reckoned that was _exactly_ what she wanted.

Dirty little thing that she was, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

And fucking hell… if he wasn’t so utterly lost in the sauce of his own lust right now, he might’ve thought twice about it. Might’ve let his self-consciousness get the best of him. Dirty talk had never been his _thing_. He just didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to say, nor did he know how to say it without feeling stupid or sounding corny as all hell.

Yet right now—well, damn. He’d do absolutely _whatever_ Beth wanted. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have a near-constant explicit commentary going on in his mind. If she wanted to know just how much he was enjoying her perfect little mouth slobbering all over his cock, so be it. He’d let her know alright.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, giving her ass one more good squeeze. Then he slid his hand up to tangle in her hair and gently cup the back of her skull. “Keep suckin’, girl.”

A small squeak of amusement escaped her throat but she did as she was told, taking him fully into her mouth and getting back to work with that electric tongue of hers. Her fingers wrapped around the base and she hummed against his shaft, sending hot chills rushing all the way up to his stomach.

He grunted, tensing and keeping his eyes focused on her. Holding back his orgasm while it fought to burst free.

Not yet. Not _yet_.

“Love seein’ that pretty li’l mouth on my cock,” he growled, low and strained. “Y’takin’ it all in— _shit_ , girl.” He hissed and his hips bucked up involuntarily. She was swallowing around his cock, letting him feel the contraction of her throat muscles around his weeping head. Her blue eyes glinted, widening.

Yeah. She liked the dirty talk.

Of course she did. How had he not realized it after their first encounter? She fucking _loved_ hearing that nasty shit pour outta his mouth.

But he couldn’t think about _that_ too much or else he’d _definitely_ blow his load.

His hand gripped the back of her head and reflexively pushed her farther down on his hard cock, stopping once he heard a light gagging and felt her mouth loosening, tightening, and loosening again around his length. Her eyes watered and she glanced away for only a second. She didn’t waiver though, resuming the motions of her tongue around the veiniest parts of his shaft as soon as she regained composure. Meeting his gaze with a heady determination.

“Fuckin’ _thought_ about this,” he muttered, the words escaping his lips in a voice he almost didn’t recognize while he stared down at her, completely entranced. “That pic you sent in them pink panties— _Christ_. All I could think about was seein’ you on yer knees with my _dick_ down yer throat.”

Beth moaned from her throat and it sent torturous vibrations through Daryl’s entire lower half. He shuddered and bit down on his lower lip, his cock jumping inside her mouth as she swallowed around him with renewed vigor.

Then her eyelids fell shut and she began bobbing up and down on his cock, swirling her tongue around and teasing the tip, making him gasp for breath as his fingers gripped the back of her head. The dirty things he’d been keeping to himself were pouring from his lips uninhibited, his voice no more than a throaty growl.

“Wanted ta bend you over that pool table all goddamn night. Thought about takin’ ya in the bathroom an’ fuckin’ ya against the wall— _fucking shit, girl_ … I’s gonna take ya home an’ eat that pussy on my kitchen counter—“

Beth moaned, low and long, and it reverberated through Daryl’s entire body.

“Oh— _fuck_!” He gritted his teeth and hissed, reflexively pushing her a little farther down onto his cock.

She kept sucking, fingers wrapped around the base and stroking along with the rhythm of her wet lips sliding up and down his cock, her tongue flicking out and flattening against the slit at the tip.

He grunted, staring down at her from beneath heavy eyelids, allowing himself to continue voicing the dirtiest thoughts that popped into his head.

“Yer too _fuckin’ good_ at this—Jesus Christ, I’mma come soon.” He panted, licking his lips. “Y’gonna let me come in yer mouth?”

Without missing a beat, she took his cock deeper into her mouth and hummed an audible response: “ _Mmm-hmm._ ”

And that was pretty much all he needed. His fingertips dug into her scalp and gently urged her head farther down, to which she eagerly obliged and sucked more vigorously.

The next thing Daryl knew, the tip of his cock was pushing against the back of her throat and he was finally allowing his orgasm to reach its full peak and burst free. His voice escaped in a mixture of pleasure and torture. “I’m comin’, don’t stop— _fuck_ , Beth, I’m _coming_ —!”

Every other part of him went completely numb as he thrust up into her hot mouth and felt the resistance at the back of her throat, then the warmth turned scalding hot and exploded outwards. His eyes were squeezed shut and he saw stars in the backs of his eyelids. He heard Beth’s low humming, satisfied—almost _content_ —as he climaxed and pure ecstasy washed over him.

He felt his cock spurting against the back of her throat, pulsating and jumping as his orgasm ripped through him. He also felt her throat flexing around him, the mixture of come and saliva that settled for just a moment before she was swallowing it all down. And she kept sucking, pulling him in a little deeper, causing his whole body to spasm and shudder while his cock twitched inside her mouth.

He came… a fucking _lot_. And even when he thought he was done, she kept sucking. Draining him. And a bit more spurt out and he growled, his head leaning back on the seat as he struggled to return to Earth. The aftershocks ripped through him and left him shuddering, falling apart beneath her.

He was pretty sure she’d just sucked his fucking _soul_ out of his body.

Daryl was still trembling, blinking and trying to steady his breathing, when Beth finally let his cock slip free of her lips. He heaved a deep sigh.

Jesus _fuck_ … he’d never had a blowjob like _that_ before.

She retracted her hand and leaned up. He looked over just in time to see her tongue flicking out across her lips as she gazed at him with glassy cornflower blues and a smirk of satisfaction.

Holy. _Fuck._ She’d just sucked him dry… _and_ swallowed it all.

The realization clicked in his head and sent a jolt of arousal through his spent cock. Yeah, he just came his fucking brains out. But seeing Beth licking traces of his come off her lips, seeing her throat flexing and swallowing… that was doing something _new_ to him. Christ almighty.

“Didn’t have ta do that,” he rasped. He knew he didn’t need to specify; she knew what he meant. He wasn’t just referring to the swallowing, but the whole act itself.

Because really, she didn’t _have_ to do that. He’d never _ever_ expected to actually be gifted with the experience of feeling her mouth wrapped around his cock. Let alone, all _this_.

Her smirk turned into a crooked smile and she leaned forward until her lips were hovering over his, whispering out, “But I _wanted_ to.”

He grunted and she closed the remaining distance before he could form a response, kissing him. He kissed her back hungrily, tasting himself on her lips and earning a whole new jolt of arousal from it. His hand slipped down to her ass without a second thought, cupping a cheek in his palm while his fingertips wandered between her thighs.

He could feel it through the fabric of her shorts: she was dripping wet. He ran a finger along the inseam of her pants and slipped it past the hem, towards her panties and the radiating heat underneath.

She kissed him with more urgency, pushing her ass back into his hand for a second. Then she hummed out a disagreement against his mouth and reached back to gently pull his hand away.

But _why_? She was fucking soaked. He might’ve just come his goddamn brains out, but he was still more than ready to shove himself into that wet little pussy.

He pulled his lips away just enough to growl, “Ain’t gonna lemme return the favor?”

She giggled softly and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck before she whispered, “ _What_ favor? I enjoyed that just as much as you did.”

 _Fuck_. 

His dick was already twitching back to life. He nipped at her lower lip and stole another kiss. Then he breathed out against her open mouth, “But I wanna feel that tight li’l pussy 'round my _cock_ , princess.”

She jolted against him—not much, but enough that he noticed. And her kiss turned desperate, breathless. Her hands were on his neck, fingernails beginning to dig into flesh.

“You will,” she promised, grinning against his mouth.

“Y’like it when I talk dirty to ya, huh?” He growled, swallowing up her little gasp of surprise.

“Yeah,” she purred. “I _really_ like it…”

She _really_ liked the dirty talk. The little nicknames. He’d have to keep that in mind.

He trailed his mouth down across her chin, her jaw, her neck. She tilted her head back and let him wander as he peppered lingering kisses all along the way. He mumbled against her skin, “So lemme make you come, girl.”

She giggled. “What if we get caught? We’re right outside my house—”

“Like I give a fuck,” he growled, continuing to kiss his way along every inch of her exposed throat. “Let ‘em watch.”

One of her hands slid up to tangle in his hair and hold his face close against her skin. He breathed in her scent and traced his lips all along her neck, lingering here and there whenever kissing a certain spot elicited a hum of contentment or a slight tense of her muscles. He tried to memorize all the spots that made her react.

“Not tonight.” She huffed out a soft giggle and he nipped at the tender skin right below her jaw. “But _some_ night… we’re gonna do it in this truck.”

“Gonna bend ya over that kitchen counter tomorrow,” Daryl growled. “If you’ll let me.”

Beth hummed and leaned into him, planting a trail of kisses along his scruffy jawline while he continued to nibble playfully on her neck. “Planned on lettin’ you do a lot more’an that…”

 _Shit_. His cock was already getting hard again and he was finding it difficult to keep his mouth from trailing farther downwards.

“Gonna send you limpin’ out my door, girl.” He led his way up her throat until he was capturing her smiling lips in a kiss. She hummed into it and shoved her tongue into his mouth, her hand gripping harder on the back of his head.

And then, just as quickly as it had escalated, it ended.

She was pulling away, pecking him on the lips one last time and untangling herself from him. She gave both his arms a meaningful squeeze and smiled, beginning to scoot back across the bench seat.

Daryl cleared his throat and snapped back to reality. He squirmed around for a second, tucking his dick back into his boxers and pulling his pants back up before resituating in the driver’s seat. Then he watched Beth straightening her clothes, running a hand through her messy hair and moving to gather her bag.

He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t speak.

He waited until she was grabbing the doorhandle and glancing back at him over her shoulder. That satisfied smirk remained plastered to her lips. Expectant.

“So,” he muttered. “See ya tomorra?”

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. “Yep. Text me.”

He gave a curt nod. “‘Night, Greene.”

“‘Night, Daryl.”

Then she was opening the door and climbing down, slamming it shut behind her. He could hear the gravel crunching lightly beneath her flats through the open window as he watched her stride away. Hips swaying. Blonde hair bouncing.

And _that ass_.

Still caught up in his post-orgasm bliss and brimming with self-confidence, he wolf whistled out the window. She stopped and turned to look back at him, a grin on her face.

“Hate seein’ ya leave,” he called out. “But I sure do _love_ watchin’ ya go!”

She laughed and gave him a wave. “Go home, Dixon!”

He chuckled and watched her turn away and keep walking, a new bounce in her step.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to look away once she reached the house. He struggled not to let himself get lost in thoughts of what she’d be doing once she got to her bedroom.

What she’d be thinking about. If she might be touching herself, getting off to the memory of what they’d just done in the cab of his truck. If the risk of it all had her turned on like it did him.

If she’d be waiting for a text from him.

Oh, he’d be texting her alright. And within the next twenty-four hours, he hoped to be doing _way_ _more_ than that.

**to be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write a new chapter, I seem to get more inspiration from songs. Of course I ended up listening to "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett like 5 times while I was finishing this one lmao.  
> The [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KQgevZNIq5aY6ZL2hNRhO) is getting fun. You should check it out if you like that kinda thing :)


	7. sext me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is making _a lot_ of things unexpectedly easier for Daryl...

**sext me**

When Daryl pulled up and parked in the front yard of his cabin, he was still trembling. Though he had no idea why. He was experiencing a buzz like nothing he’d ever felt before, and it had absolutely fuck-all to do with alcohol or nicotine. Even though he’d chain-smoked three cigarettes on his way home. He was still light-headed, his dick twitching in his pants, a half-smile plastered to his face.

He just couldn’t help it. Beth was stuck in his head. Fresh memories that sent jolts of arousal straight down to his groin.

He couldn’t stop picturing her mouth around his cock, her tongue flicking out across her lips, her perfect little ass in those white shorts. He couldn’t stop reminiscing on the dirty things she’d whispered against his mouth, how she’d reacted to the even dirtier things he’d whispered back.

He felt his phone vibrate as soon as he’d stepped foot out of the truck. He pulled it from his pocket as he walked towards the front door of his house.

Of course, he’d hoped it would be Beth. His heart even skipped when he glanced down at the screen. But it wasn’t.

It was Andrea.

**_Miss you xoxo_ **

For Christ’s sake, this woman had some impeccable fucking timing.

He paused on the steps of the porch and typed out a response, hitting Send and locking his phone before the text even finished sending.

_Miss you more xoxoxoxo_

When he entered the house, he found Dog lounging on the couch. The German Shepherd perked up and looked at Daryl, tilting his head to the side curiously. _Judging_ him.

Daryl scoffed and muttered, “Don’t look’t me like that. I dropped ‘er off at home.”

Dog let out a soft _boof_ in response and hopped off the couch, trotting over and jumping up to place his paws on Daryl’s chest. Daryl scratched him behind his ears and ruffled his fur, giving him a hearty couple of pats on the back before he urged him down.

“C’mon, wanna go fer a walk?” Daryl offered.

Dog’s ears shot up to attention and he turned to begin heading for the door. But Daryl felt his phone vibrating again and he paused, pulling it out to check the screen. Dog planted his butt down on the floor and let out a soft growl of impatience.

Another text message from Andrea. Of course.

**_Next weekend for sure ?_ **

He responded as fast as he could, hoping to end the exchange.

_For sure._

She sent another message rather quickly:

**_Can’t wait_ **

She’d added a kissy face emoji and Daryl nearly cringed. He didn’t know why, but whenever Andrea used emojis, it just annoyed the hell out of him. Like, why was it necessary? It certainly wasn’t _cute_.

Not like when Beth used them.

Fuck. Andrea has _never_ swallowed after giving him a blowjob. Always made him feel like the act itself was a burden to her, like she hated every second of having his dick in her mouth. Never even entertained the idea of doing anything in his truck, or her car. She’d never asked him to talk dirty to her. And hell, if Merle wasn’t 100% right in the assumption he’d made earlier—she’d only let Daryl hit it from behind twice throughout the entire duration of their relationship, and the last time had been over a year ago.

He texted her a response with very little enthusiasm before shoving his phone back into his pocket and leading Dog outside for a moonlit walk.

_Me either. See you next weekend babe xoxo_

* * *

Daryl took Dog outside and watched absent-mindedly as the canine wandered around, disappearing into the darkness of trees every few seconds. He smoked a cigarette, empty hand shoved into his pocket and resting around his phone. Waiting for another vibration. Another notification.

Then he finally gave in and pulled his phone out, checking the time. It had been 45 minutes since he’d dropped Beth off… surely that was an acceptable amount of time to have passed.

So he unlocked the screen, flicking his burnt-down cigarette butt out into the grass and typing out a text to Beth.

_What time should I pick you up tomorrow?_

He hesitated, reading back over his message at least a dozen times before he mustered up the courage to press the bright blue arrow.

He glanced up from the screen to see Dog emerging from the trees, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he chased after a raccoon. Daryl looked back down to see that his message was _Read_ _2:23 am._

Then the three little dots appeared in the gray bubble. He stared at them, waiting anxiously until her message arrived.

 **_Idk like 4 or 5?_ ** **_  
_** **_Whenever works for you :)_ **

_I’m free all day_ _  
__Just lmk what time to roll up._

**_Lol okay how about 5?_ **

_Works for me._

**_What did you have planned exactly? :P_ **

_Idk something casual_ _  
__Figured we could get something to eat then come back to my place_

**_Sounds good! Where do you wanna eat?_ **

_Wherever you want_

**_Dairy Queen? ;P_ **

_Lol really?_

**_Lmao do you not like DQ??_ **

_I do._

**_Okay then it’s settled :)_ ** **_  
_** **_I looooove their chicken strips!_ ** **_  
_** **_And I’ve been craving a Blizzard lol_ **

_Ok lol sounds good_ _  
__You sure that’s all you want?_

**_What more is there to want??_ **

_Idk_

**_Lol_ ** **_  
_** **_So I should bring an overnight bag_ ** **_  
_** **_Right? ;)_ **

_Definitely._

**_Okay just checking :P_ **

_Woulda brought you home tonight if you’d let me_

**_Lol sorry_ ** **_  
_** **_I would’ve but I have a bunch of chores to help out with in the morning_ **

She added a thumbs down emoji.

His pulse sped up and he had to wander over to the porch and sit down on the steps, lighting up another smoke and texting back.

 _No worries._ _  
__Just hope it was better than sitting at home_

**_Way way wayyyy better :)_ **

_Lol_ _  
__What happened with Amy?_ _  
__Saw her at that party on insta_

**_Idk she flaked on me_ **

_Did she now_

**_……_ ** **_  
_** **_Or maybe I just didn’t wanna wait another day to see you again_ **

She immediately followed up with a shrugging emoji.

Oh fuck. He’d just been playing around, seeing if she’d admit to blowing Amy off. But he hadn’t expected _that_ confession.

He took a long drag off his cigarette, but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

_Why didn’t you just say that then_

**_Idk cuz it’s silly :P_ ** **_  
_** **_So what are you doing right now?_ **

_Watchin Dog chase a raccoon_ _  
__Wbu?_

 **_Lol nice_ ** **_  
_** **_Just laying in bed_ **

_Wish I was there._

The three gray dots appeared for only a moment, then they disappeared. He waited, staring down at the screen. But no message arrived.

He finished his smoke and shrugged to himself. He figured she probably fell asleep, so he called Dog in and retreated inside the house.

A few minutes later, Daryl was stripped down and lying beneath the covers in his dark bedroom with Dog sleeping beside him. He reached over and grabbed his phone to check it one last time.

To his surprise, Beth had sent another text while he was getting ready for bed. It had only been 4 minutes ago. He tapped it and opened up their conversation to see her new message.

 **_Might sound dumb but I wanted to kiss you like, the whooooole time we were at the bar_ ** **_  
_** **_;P_ **

There was a fluttering in his stomach that had nothing to do with his dick for once. He texted back as fast as he could.

_So why didn’t you?_

**_Can’t reach your face._ **

_Lmao stfu_

**_Hahaha jk ;)_ ** **_  
_** **_Cuz your brother was there, ya goof :P_ **

_Hate to break it to you_ _  
__But he knows._

 **_Oh. lol I kinda figured_ ** **_  
_** **_Is that bad?_ **

_Nah doesn’t really matter_ _  
__He won’t say anything._

 **_Okay that’s good then :)_ ** **_  
_** **_So did he start worshipping you like you thought he would? lmao_ **

_Kinda haha_ _  
__He’s mostly confused_

**_Confused??_ **

_Cuz you’re so far outta my league_ _  
__He thinks you must have weird taste in guys._

 **_Oh please!! Lmao_ ** **_  
_** **_He’s just jealous that you got all the good looks ;P_ **

_Ha if you say so._

**_Guess we’ll just have to be a little more discreet from now on ;)_ **

_Guess so._

Daryl stared at the glowing screen clutched in his hand, watching as the little gray bubble of three dots showed up and promptly went away. He didn’t know what else to say anyway—without feeling like a total moron, that is—so he closed his text messages and locked the phone, then reached down by the side of the bed to find his charger.

The phone was still grasped in his hand when it vibrated, casting a bluish glow around the pitch black room as the screen lit back up. He abandoned his search for the charger.

It was a Snapchat notification: _From Beth_.

He didn’t even hesitate before leaning back against his pillow and tapping on the notification. A 7-second video filled his screen, making his breath hitch in his chest and his cock twitch beneath the blanket.

The camera was angled down from her bare chest, across the expanse of her flat tummy and down to her completely nude mound. She had a little pink vibrator in her other hand and she was pressing it against her clit, moaning softly. The caption read: _Thinking about you in that driver’s seat…_ with a couple emojis of a face licking its lips in satisfaction. 

The video ended and he immediately tapped Replay, watching closer the second time around.

Jesus Christ. This girl would be the fucking _death_ of him.

When the video went away for good, he saw the icon that meant she was online. He typed into the Chat bar and hit Send.

 _Daryl: Good lord woman_ _  
__Daryl: Just sucked me dry and now you’re teasing me again_

_Beth: Just thought I’d show you what I was doing ;)_

_Daryl: Shoulda let me do that for you_

_Beth: You can tomorrow_

She added a kissy face emoji.

He was struggling to ignore the growing erection between his legs, keeping both hands on his phone as he typed back with feverish speed.

 _Daryl: I planned on it._ _  
__Daryl: What you getting off to?_ _  
__Daryl: Thinkin bout earlier?_

_Beth: Obviously :P_

_Daryl: You really liked doing that ?_

_Beth: Lol yes…_ _  
__Beth: Why is that so hard to believe?_

_Daryl: Idk_

_Beth: Is that weird to you or something? Lol_

_Daryl: No_ _  
__Daryl: Just didn’t expect you to be such a little freak._

 _Beth: Oh really??_ _  
__Beth: So is that a problem? That I’m a “little freak”? lol_

_Daryl: The opposite of a problem._

_Beth: Well you shouldn’t have judged a book by its cover, Mr. Dixon._ _  
__Beth: ;)_

 _Daryl: Fair enough._ _  
__Daryl: So you got toys too huh_

_Beth: Well yeah…_

_Daryl: Just that one?_ _  
__Daryl: Or you got more?_

 _Beth: A few ;)_ _  
__Beth: Why? Lol_ _  
__Beth: You wanna try em out sometime or something? :P_

 _Daryl: Maybe_ _  
__Daryl: Not that we really need them._

_Beth: Well no. But they can make things a little more interesting ;)_

_Daryl: You still touching yourself ?_

She was _Typing…_

And then she wasn’t. Though her Online status remained. He began to wonder if he was bothering her.

Thirty whole seconds passed before she was _Typing…_ again. Her next message popped up.

 _Beth: Yeah_ _  
__Beth: Why are you so shocked about the blowjob?_ _  
__Beth: Does your gf not do that stuff for you?_

 _Daryl: Not really._ _  
__Daryl: I didn’t think girls actually liked that._

 _Beth: Not every girl._ _  
__Beth: But I do :)_ _  
__Beth: For you anyway._

 _Daryl: For me?_ _  
__Daryl: Why’s that_

 _Beth: Idk_ _  
__Beth: Cuz I think you’re really hot_ _  
__Beth: And all the sounds you make are really hot too…_

_Daryl: Yeah?_

_Beth: Yeah ;)_

_Daryl: Nuthn compared to how you sound when I’m eating that pussy_

He sent a tongue emoji and three squirting water emojis.

She was _Typing…_ but he beat her to the punch.

_Daryl: Does your bf ever tell you how good you taste?_

_Beth: Um. No…_ _  
__Beth: :)_

 _Daryl: Not surprised._ _  
__Daryl: Bet he won’t even talk dirty to you either huh_

 _Beth: Lol he’s tried but it doesn’t really work._ _  
__Beth: You’re kind of a natural at it… ;)_

_Daryl: Only for you_

_Beth: Lol you don’t like talking dirty ?_

_Daryl: No_ _  
__Daryl: Till now._ _  
__Daryl: A lot easier with you._

 _Beth: Good to know ;)_ _  
__Beth: But you know you can always say no if you’re not into something_ _  
__Beth: We don’t have to do everything I like if it makes you uncomfortable or anything._

 _Daryl: Girl_ _  
__Daryl: Please_

_Beth: Lol what??_

_Daryl: I’m down to do everything with you_ _  
__Daryl: Don’t be worrying bout me._

_Beth: I was just saying :P_

_Daryl: I know._ _  
__Daryl: Appreciate it but not necessary._ _  
__Daryl: If I ever say no to you, get me some fkn mental help ASAP._

_Beth: Lmfao_

_Daryl: Or just put me down_ _  
__Daryl: Cuz I’d have to be insane or senile_

_Beth: Well I don’t think that will be the case anytime soon :P_

She added a few crying laughing emojis.

He smirked to himself as he typed back.

 _Daryl: Serious tho_ _  
__Daryl: I just wanna see you cum, Greene._ _  
__Daryl: No matter what it takes._

He added a short string of tongue emojis and eggplant emojis to accentuate his point. He still wasn’t entirely sure he was _doing this_ right, but dammit, if he wasn’t giving it his best effort.

And she hadn’t told him that he was _cringey_ yet, like Carl and Rosita—and even fucking _Merle_ —had at one point or another. So that had to be a good sign moving forward, right?

 _Beth: Well you definitely will…_ _  
__Beth: Probably more than once ;P_

_Daryl: Hope so_

_Beth: Lol_ _  
__Beth: What do you have planned? ;)_

_Daryl: What you mean_

_Beth: What are you wanting to do first_ _  
__Beth: When we get back to your place tomorrow…?_

Oh, fuck it. No point in resisting the urge now. He was already way too stimulated.

He slipped one hand down beneath the blanket and wrapped it around his throbbing cock, fully erect and beginning to ache. He gave a few half-hearted strokes, his breath stuttering as the waves of pleasure rushed through him.

 _Shit_. As if he hadn’t already been entertaining a dozen different mental images of Beth. Now he was shuffling through them like a deck of cards, one thumb hovering over the keyboard on his screen as he paused and contemplated her question.

Then he tapped out a response while his other hand lazily stroked his cock, pointedly ignoring the tiny bit of precome leaking from the tip. For now.

 _Daryl: Where do I even start girl_ _  
__Daryl: I wanna bend you over the counter and lick your pussy till you’re shakin_ _  
__Daryl: Then I wanna shove my dick inside that tight little cunt_

He paused briefly when he saw that she was _Typing…_

Her message arrived, but it was just a string of heart-eyes emojis and a few squirting water emojis. So he went on, stroking himself while the fantasies played in his head, imagining Beth reading his messages and touching herself at the same time.

 _Daryl: Gonna throw you on my bed after that_ _  
__Daryl: And fuck you till you’re screamin my name_ _  
__Daryl: Wanna suck on those perfect little tits while I’m balls deep in your pussy_ _  
__Daryl: And see you squirming with my dick inside_ _  
__Daryl: How’s that sound ?_

 _Beth: Amazing ;)_ _  
__Beth: And then what…?_

 _Daryl: And then you cum all over my dick_ _  
__Daryl: And I fill you up till it’s dripping outta that perfect cunt you got_

_Beth: Jfc Daryl_

He hesitated, biting down on his lower lip as his hand paused its vigorous motions on his cock.

 _Daryl: Too far??_ _  
__Daryl: Sorry_

 _Beth: Nooooooo !!!!_ _  
__Beth: Just far enough ;)_ _  
__Beth: Hold on_

He did as he was told and waited, slowing his strokes and swallowing back a low groan. She wasn’t _Typing…_ but her Online icon was still there.

He imagined her with that little pink vibrator humming against her swollen clit; pictured the flush in her cheeks and the fluttering of her eyelashes. He thought about her big blue eyes glued to her phone screen while she thought about _him_.

Christ almighty. She may have sucked his fucking _soul_ out in the cab of his truck, but there was no end in sight when it came to his lust and stamina for this girl.

He began typing into the Chat bar after a full minute had passed: _Jesus girl, wtf am I gonna do when you go back to school if you got me all caught up like this and we_ —

But then a purple square popped up. He immediately erased his message and shoved the words out of his head, making sure the Chat bar was clear before he tapped on the square.

A video filled his screen. 23 seconds long.

That little pink vibrator was still grasped in her hand and she was still totally nude, lying in her bed with nothing but the Flash of the phone to illuminate her sun-tanned flesh. But the camera was angled down this time, from where she held it above her body, giving Daryl a full view of her spread thighs and her glistening pussy lips. And she was moaning—almost too quietly to hear, but he turned the volume all the way up and listened close—while she held the vibrator against herself. He could see the way she trembled, the slight reactive jerks of her legs and the tensing of her abdomen.

His hand had reflexively sped up around his cock, stroking and squeezing and running his thumb over the tip to use the precome as lubricant. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were glued to the screen, gripping his cock when he saw Beth freezing and orgasming. Her moans went a little more high-pitched for just a second, then her muscles relaxed. He could see the slightest hint of juices leaking out and dribbling down. And then the video ended.

Jesus _fuck_.

He tapped Replay without missing a beat in the rhythm of his fist stroking up and down around his engorged shaft. He subconsciously held his breath, watching Beth’s Snap like it was a porn clip he’d just found on page 13 of search results.

He only wished he could see her face, the _O_ that her mouth was inevitably making while she panted and moaned, the pink tint in her cheeks that would quickly turn to red as her climax ripped through her body. He wished he could be between those legs, holding that vibrator, shoving his finger into her tight pussy and feeling her come all over his hand… 

_Daryl: Goddamn girl_

_Beth: Okay I’m done now ;)_  
 _Beth: Time to go to sleep_ _  
Beth: See you tomorrow, Daryl_

She followed up with a kissy face emoji and an emoji of two pink hearts circling each other. Then her Online icon disappeared.

He was left staring at their conversation, desperately wishing he could’ve somehow saved that last video. 

A few minutes later, he was jerking himself off to the memory of his cock down Beth’s throat. During the build-up to his climax, he entertained an image of her lying in his bed, legs spread wide, a dildo clasped in her hand and shoved inside of her, working vigorously. Then it was a vibrator, pulsating atop her clit and making her moan his name, making her _beg_ him to fuck her. He imagined her melodic voice, high-pitched and keening, pleading with him to allow her to come all over his fat cock.

And then he came. Hard.

He grunted and threw his head back onto the pillow, his hand loosening its grasp around his dick. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at the dark ceiling.

 _How_ _many_ hours until he’d be seeing her again…?

**to be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're super excited for Daryl and Andrea to break up... all I can ask for is your patience xD because I'm having wayyyy too much fun playing with this whole secret sex/cheating/"does your bf/gf do it like this" aspect. ;)


	8. here comes trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Daryl thinks maybe... maybe he _could_ do better than Andrea... #yeahfuckinright

**here comes trouble**

When Daryl awoke, the first thing he heard was Dog loudly lapping up water from the kitchen. Then the chirping of birds outside. Followed by the buzz of his phone atop the nightstand.

He opened his eyes and took in the bright sunlight filling his bedroom, clearing the sleep from his eyes as he reached over and grabbed his phone, simultaneously unhooking it from the charger. With a sigh, he plopped back down against his pillow and gazed at the screen.

He’d hoped for something from Beth. But of course, it was just a text from Andrea. It had arrived over an hour ago.

**_Boss agreed to let me have Friday off since I worked this weekend. So I’ll see you on Thursday, booface!_ **

She’d included a string of kissy face emojis and red hearts.

Daryl rolled his eyes and locked the screen, tossing his phone aside to land somewhere amongst the tangled blanket. It was probably just the need for nicotine and caffeine, but he was feeling especially irritated by that message.

He hated when she called him “booface” or “boo” or any other variant of the stupid terms of endearment she seemed so fond of. He hated when she used emojis. He hated when she just _assumed_ that he had no other plans except to hang out with her.

God, she was so fucking _annoying_. And now what, she’d come down on Thursday night and spend _three_ days with him?

Great. They’d probably wind up screaming at each other by the time she needed to head back to Atlanta.

Ugh. Just what he needed… 

But he couldn’t think about that. He reminded himself that today was Saturday. And in just a few short hours, he’d be seeing Beth. Hanging out with her. Bringing her back to his place.

Shit. He needed to get ready.

He needed to wash his sheets again and pick up the clothes scattered throughout his bedroom. He needed to clean up the clutter that had gathered in the living room and the kitchen, maybe give Dog a bath so he didn’t smell like raccoon shit, and he needed to make sure the cabin wasn’t all dusty, and and and…

* * *

While Daryl sat on the front porch in the late morning sunlight, he smoked his first cigarette of the day and sipped from a mug of hot coffee sitting on the arm of the chair. The humidity was already heavy in the air, bugs buzzing around and mid-summer heat radiating in waves. But there was a breeze drifting through that cooled the perspiration on Daryl’s skin and ruffled his shaggy hair. Dog was off in the distance, pissing on every tree he could find and snapping his jaw at all the birds that flew too low. 

Daryl held his phone in one hand and scrolled through social media. He was still waking up, still reminding himself that the night before had _actually_ happened, that he would _actually_ be seeing Beth in a few hours.

And no, she hadn’t texted him or anything. Not that he’d expected her to. Especially after the conversation they’d had before going to sleep.

There was nothing new from her on Instagram. But Maggie’s profile pic was at the top of his Feed in a pink-and-purple circle, indicating that the eldest Greene sibling had recently added to her Story. He tapped it and watched a photo from 4 hours ago fill his screen.

It was a lovey-dovey picture of Glenn lying in bed beside Maggie, morning sunlight pouring in from the window beside him. He was grinning, half his face buried in a pillow, his dark hair a mess from sleeping. The caption read: _I love waking up to you_ with about five red heart emojis.

Daryl tapped on the screen and the next photo in Maggie’s Story showed up. This one was from 2 hours ago, and it was a candid picture of Beth feeding a large group of chickens a few yards away from the farmhouse, the chicken coop prevalent in the background. There was a caption in the bottom left corner that read: _Up and at ‘em_ with three chicken emojis and a sun emoji.

But all he could focus on was Beth’s bed-raggled blonde hair, how it hung low over her face while she gazed down at the soil beneath her boot-clad feet. He could see the hint of a smile beneath strands of golden hair. Her long legs were bare, glowing in the morning sunlight, and her black booty shorts were barely visible under the oversized, dark green _Tulane University_ T-shirt she was wearing.

He had to tap back and replay Maggie’s Story, but on the second and third view, he admired the little peaks beneath the fabric of Beth’s shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra. As usual. On the fifth and sixth view, he gazed longingly at her bare legs and sun-kissed flesh, at the smile on her face and the marigold tint of her hair. 

Maggie’s Story ended again and Sherry’s began to play, but Daryl swiped out of it within a second of the photo filling his screen. He exited Instagram and went to Snapchat, where he found a new Story from Beth.

But it was just a short video of the chickens she’d been feeding, captured from where she’d held her phone above them while she tossed feed out across the ground. Not even a glimpse of her long legs or her face, or more than the tips of her boots. All he could revel in was the soft tone of her voice as she quietly cooed and praised the birds.

He sighed and exited Snapchat before locking his phone and shoving it into the pocket of his jeans. He tossed out the burnt-down cigarette butt and grabbed his mug of coffee.

Might as well spend this time doing something productive while he waited for 5 o’clock to roll around.

* * *

Daryl managed to keep himself busy with general house cleaning and drinking coffee until shortly past noon. At that point, Dog was whining for him to go on a walk. And even though the German Shepherd could’ve easily slipped out his doggy-door and gone for a leisurely stroll all on his own, Daryl knew he wanted him to join. As was their routine for countless Saturday’s past.

So they did. Daryl finished dusting every surface within his small cabin and left the bed sheets to complete their cycle in the dryer, wandering outside to play a game of fetch with Dog and watch him circle the treeline a dozen times before the canine got distracted by nearby squirrels.

Then Daryl sat down in his chair on the front porch and pulled out his phone, lighting up a smoke and opening Instagram.

He was shocked to find that not only was there a new post from Beth at the top of his Feed, but right above that—in the Stories section of his Feed—he could see that she’d also posted a new Story. He assumed it was a double post, but he chose to scroll down and view her picture first. As well as the caption below it.

And the comments.

It was a black-and-white filtered photo of a notebook, a few lines of black ink written out in what could only be Beth’s handwriting. Girly. Dainty. Lots of swooping letters. A little heart scribbled at the corner of the page.

 _You like to say it’s all wrong,_ _  
_ _I like to say it’s all right._ _  
_ _Could you drop me off? I’m not very far_ _  
_ _If you get turned around, confused._ _  
_ _Forget where you are_ _  
_ _You can reach over and take my hand—_ _  
_ _It was just reflexes, baby._ _  
_ _Uncharted. Unexpected. Unplanned…_ _  
_ _Blame it on the moon_ _  
_ _Blame it on the booze_ _  
_ _We’ve got opportunity, baby._ _  
_ _And every excuse._ _  
_ _You can call it an accident,_ _  
_ _Say you were just drunk and lost._

The caption read: _When you’re exhausted from camping but feel like writing half-asleep poetry…_ with an emoji of a sleeping face, three Z’s, a hand holding a pen, and a yellow heart. As well as a few hashtags, such as _#poetry_ and _#ilikeyou_ and _#howyoumakemefeel_ and _#itsnotthealcohol_.

It had been Liked by 6 people already. But there were only 3 comments.

Daryl tapped on it and viewed the comment thread.

 _bossbxtchmg: You’re so talented :) love you <3 _ _  
_ _blondeaf.on.main: Cute but you should’ve been getting drunk with me, you creative and SLEEPY bitch :P_ _  
_ _zachattack_96: Reminds me of our first date_

There was a kissy face emoji and a red heart emoji at the end of Zach’s comment.

Beth had Liked his comment, but she hadn’t replied to it. She’d also Liked the other two comments from Maggie and Amy.

Daryl tried not to think too hard on that photo and all its hashtags, afraid of the way his stomach would inevitably drop once he accepted the fact that she’d written a poem about her college boyfriend.

‘Cause that’s what it was… right? Not like it could be about _him_. 

Stupid stupid stupid. Why did he even _care_?

He tapped on her Story and watched a short video fill his screen. Beth was going about her morning routine, the timestamp in the corner telling him that she’d posted this over an hour ago.

Was this the _usual_ for her? He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been missing out on months— _years_ , maybe—of Beth displaying the same daily routine on her Story. And he’d had no idea because he always overlooked Instagram so callously; always breezed right past all the updates and ignored the notifications telling him so-and-so had added to their Story.

To be fair, he’d never been so invested before this.

He watched, transfixed, as she dabbed her cheeks and chin with some kind of tiny pink sponge, grinning into the camera, her hair pinned back in a messy bun. She was in a thin pink camisole, no bra, pausing every couple of seconds to headbang playfully to the music blasting in the background. Her face already looked perfect, yet she seemed intent on adding to it.

There was a little caption in the top right corner that showed a music note and displayed: _Bad Reputation - Joan Jett_. And she was singing along, blue eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight that illuminated her bedroom.

_“I don’t give a damn ‘bout my reputation! Livin’ in the past, it’s a new generation. A girl can do, what she wants to do, and that’s what I’m gonna do…!”_

Daryl tapped back and replayed the video at least five times, relishing in the music and the way she mouthed the words. How her eyes seemed to light up and her smile seemed to widen. How she danced around in her seat. How happy she looked.

He couldn’t help but remember the sight of her sitting in his truck, swollen lips glistening, whispering against his skin how badly she wanted him; how much she didn’t care about what anyone else thought if they happened to get caught.

He was letting himself get caught up in curious thoughts that he’d never dared entertain before. Never felt the _desire_ to entertain.

He exited Instagram and locked his phone, shoving it into his pocket.

Shit. This girl had his mind racing in all _sorts_ of directions. None of them very good.

Just a few more hours and he’d be able to run his hands along that satin soft skin. Through that long, luscious hair.

He’d be able to ask her—in person, face-to-face—if that cute little poem she’d posted was _really_ about her boyfriend. Or if it might’ve been about… somebody else.

Nah. _Fuck_. That was so goddamn stupid.

No, he wouldn’t do that. But he’d sure as hell be shoving his hand between her legs.

And that would tell him _all_ he needed to know when it came to the question of who she _really_ wanted. 

* * *

Around half past two, while Daryl was finishing his lunch, he remembered the text from Andrea.

Shit. He should’ve texted back hours ago, when he was having his morning cigarette and decompressing. But he’d gotten so caught up in cleaning the house and checking Beth’s Instagram updates that it had simply slipped his mind.

He quickly opened Andrea’s text conversation and typed out a response, hitting Send as soon as he finished.

_3 days together? Can’t believe we got that lucky. See you on Thursday xoxo_

Then he exited and checked Instagram for the tenth time. Nothing new from Beth, but Glenn had very recently posted a new photo to his Story of the Greene sisters riding side-by-side on horses and laughing with one another.

Daryl was still gazing at the picture, admiring Beth’s outfit—tight jeans, a loose T-shirt, brown cowboy boots—and her long hair glowing in the sun, when the screen of his phone changed: he was receiving a FaceTime call from Andrea.

With an exasperated sigh, he tapped Accept and held the phone up with both hands so the front camera was focused on his face. He made sure his hair was covering the tiny spot still leftover from his hickey. Then Andrea’s face filled the screen, smiling at him and waving with one hand.

He forced a smile back and greeted her. “‘S goin’ on?”

He could tell that she was sitting behind the desk of her work office. She shrugged and resituated her phone. “Not much. I was just missing you. What’re you doin’?”

“Just sittin’ on the porch, watchin’ Dog run around,” he replied. “You at work?”

“Yeah.” She’d obviously been expecting him to say he’d been missing her back. “Since nine—did you sleep late or somethin’?”

He grunted. “Yup. Went out to the bar with Merle last night.”

No point in lying, he reckoned. Because it _wasn’t_ a lie. Maybe by omission, but… 

“Oh, cool. You goin’ back out tonight?” Her smile faltered despite her cheery and casual tone.

“Nah. Stayin’ home. Cleanin’.”

That wasn’t really a lie either.

She scoffed and smirked like it was funny. “That’s a first.”

He frowned, furrowing his brow. “I guess…” He cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject. “How’s the case goin’?”

She was sitting up straighter, refocusing the camera on herself, and the smile she wore almost seemed forced. But then, who was he to judge? “As good as it can go, I suppose. This week is gonna be hell, but at least I have Thursday to look forward to.”

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat, nodding along. “Yeah, me too.”

Christ, she was so _boring_. He didn’t know what to talk about with her, and he didn’t even really care to try. What did she want? More empty reassurance? 

They didn’t share many laughs these days. They didn’t share much of _anything_. It was always work, her boss, his plans for the weekend or for a distant future that might never happen. Conversing with her felt more like an interrogation than anything. And he never escaped without being found guilty of _something_. Whether it be low ambitions, a lack of goals, or just general incurable ignorance. God forbid he approach her with an actual problem or personal dilemma, because it would only result in a lecture of some sort and a load of guilt being piled onto his shoulders.

He was constantly apologizing. For everything. For things he didn’t do that haunted her from past relationships, for not being aware of every little thing that bothered her. For being too closed-off, not talking or “vocalizing” enough. For being too inconsiderate, too “fucking unreliable” and self-centered. He was always defending himself or straining to reassure her, to coddle her, to appease her endless search for validation. A validation he couldn’t ever give her, yet she kept expecting him to.

It was _exhausting_. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had genuine, carefree _fun_ with his girlfriend—at least not without paying for it afterwards.

Even when they fucked. Which had gotten a little more monotonous over the last year. But hey—he wasn’t supposed to mention _that_. Wasn’t supposed to complain, let alone have the gall to expect _more_. He was supposed to be loving and caring and understanding. He was supposed to be overly affectionate, even when she shoved him away in disgust. He was supposed to be eternally grateful that a woman of her capacity would even _consider_ sleeping with some hopeless old redneck like him. As she’d told him time and time again.

Shit. If she found out about Beth, he’d _definitely_ be paying for it then.

“Well, you seem busy,” Andrea said, her smile gone. “Or in your own world today.”

Daryl snapped back to attention and cleared his throat, giving a curt nod. “Sorry. Ain’t try’na be.”

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. “I shouldn’t be surprised. You really aren’t goin’ out with Merle again tonight?”

“No.” He frowned “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Why you got such a problem with me hangin’ out with my brother?”

She scoffed. “Because he’s a sexist asshole. I just don’t think he’s a very good _influence_. We’ve discussed this, Daryl.”

He was briefly reminded of how Merle had described Andrea as having a stick up her ass. How she scowled and pouted anytime she was forced to be in his vicinity. And how Beth, on the other hand, had laughed at Merle’s jokes and brushed him off when need be, how she’d taken everything he said with a grain of salt and still managed to find the shreds of decency within him as a person.

Merle was Daryl’s blood. He was _stuck_ with him. Why didn’t Andrea get that?

“Ain’t _influencin’_ me,” Daryl argued, his tone firm. “I’m a grown-ass man, I can spend time with my brother whenever I want to. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna do some dumb shit. You forgettin’ who he always calls ta bail ‘im outta jail?”

Andrea rolled her eyes and glanced away, clearly irritated. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Alright,” he said, repressing his frustration. “Well whatever ya mean, it don’t matter. Told ya I’m stayin’ home tonight. I’ll see ya on Thursday.”

She sighed. “Don’t _be_ like that—”

“I’m not,” he cut her off. “Text me later, ‘kay?” He tried to sound as cheery as possible, though it was a challenge.

She pursed her lips and nodded, then she lowered the camera and said, “I will. Talk to you later.”

“A’ight,” he agreed, moving to tap the End Call button.

“Love you,” she added.

He paused. “Love you, too.”

Then he ended the call before he could see her reaction.

* * *

It was 4:24 and Daryl was sitting on his porch, sipping a beer and smoking a cigarette while Dog sunbathed in the grass, when a text from Beth arrived.

**_Wyd_ **

He texted back immediately.

_Waiting for 5:00_

**_Lol_ ** **_  
_** **_Well Maggie just left to go on a date with Glenn_ ** **_  
_** **_And Shawn and my dad are out dealing with the cattle_ ** **_  
_** **_So you should just come pick me up now :)_ **

Daryl’s heart skipped and he was on his feet before he’d even hit Send on his response.

 _Will do_ _  
_ _Be there in 20_

As he took one last drag off his cigarette and flicked it out into the yard, he glanced down at his phone before locking it and shoving it into his pocket.

**_Can’t wait :))_ **

_She_ couldn’t wait? Hell, she had no _idea_.

Had she been looking forward to this like he had? Probably not, but it was a nice thought. 

He set his half-empty beer down in the kitchen and made sure Dog had food and water, then he took one last walkthrough of the house to make sure it looked presentable. A couple of minutes later, he was gathering his keys, wallet, and phone before racing out the door.

He wasn’t on the road for more than ten minutes when his phone vibrated and lit up from where it sat in the cupholder. He glanced at the screen, expecting another message from Beth. Unfortunately, it was Andrea.

He slowed and grabbed his phone, splitting his attention between the text and the road.

**_I didn’t want to fight. I really do miss you. Can’t wait for Thursday, babe. Have fun with whatever you do tonight._ **

He scoffed to himself and tapped out a half-assed response.

_No worries. I can’t wait either._

He pressed Send and locked his phone, setting it back in the cupholder for the last few miles of his drive.

Then Beth’s house came into view. The slightest pang of guilt shot through his stomach, and as he pulled up to the spot he’d been parked the night before, the guilt melted into nostalgia and desire. Flashes of Beth’s mouth around his cock filled his head, half-choked moans of pleasure and whispers from kiss-swollen lips.

Fuck. He really was terrible for this.

But he couldn’t stop. Didn’t _want_ to stop.

If Andrea found out… 

Whatever.

He stopped and put the truck into Park before grabbing his phone and opening up his text conversation with Beth. He tapped on her name and selected Edit Contact Info, then he erased her name. In the bar for First Name, he typed: _Trouble_. He left her contact photo, though.

He made a mental note to change his notification settings within the next week—before Andrea came down. Just in case Beth happened to text him and it popped up on his screen. Should probably change his lock code, too. He could never be _too_ careful.

He exited the Contact Info and went back to their text message exchange, where he typed into the Message bar: _Here_ and pressed the blue arrow.

Within five seconds, his text was _Read_ and the three little dots appeared in their gray bubble.

**_Coming out! :)_ **

He locked his phone and looked up to peer through the open passenger window, towards the house that sat at the end of a long gravel driveway. His stomach was knotting up, twisting and turning nervously. He couldn’t even tell if it was anticipation or guilt at this point.

Then Beth appeared, striding toward him with a bounce in her step, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and a broad smile on her sun-kissed face.

And just like that, the guilt was gone.

All he could think about was the sundress she was wearing. The bright pink tint to her cheeks. The genuine joy that brightened her saltwater eyes as soon as she spotted him.

And of course… her lack of a bra.

Yeah. He’d deal with the guilt afterwards. But till then?

This was gonna be _fun_. 

**to be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I wrote a bit of a filler chapter so this will be 9 chapters instead of the originally planned 7/8. Big surprise :P
> 
> Obviously, the "poem" used in this chapter is not my property, but property of Emily Kinney. (the song _Drunk and Lost_ )


	9. she does everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a fling. Just a summer fling. Y'know, the kinda fling where you go get Dairy Queen together and talk about your dreams and think about how miserable you are with your girlfriend and all that good stuff.  
> Wait. Is... is this foreplay?

**she does everything**

Beth was looking absolutely gorgeous, as usual. And Daryl was once again wishing he’d put more thought into his appearance, wondering why he didn’t own more clothes _with_ sleeves and _without_ holes. 

But she didn’t seem to notice. And if she did, she didn’t care. 

Shit, he was pretty sure she could be going to some kinda fancy goddamn ball right now, she looked so good. Though it was casual: her makeup was light, her hair was a bit tousled and frizzy from the humidity, her lack of a bra appeared more for the sake of comfort than anything based on the way her sundress draped her frame. It was white with a full pattern of yellow flowers and green vines, long and flowy, tight around her top and waist, accentuating her discreet curves and the small buds of her breasts, but lax and wide around her legs, reaching no farther than just above her knees.

Nothing like the picture on Maggie’s Story a few hours ago. Though it appeared she was still wearing the same brown cowboy boots as she’d been wearing while horseback riding.

She was also toting a dark green backpack, and Daryl glimpsed the _Tulane University_ logo on the front of the bag when she swung it around and set it down on the floorboard. He remembered the T-shirt from Maggie’s Story and silently gathered his conversation fodder: School. Family. Farm life. What was it like to live in Louisiana? How crazy did college life in New Orleans get? What was she looking forward to most when it came to going back? Did she miss living out in the country and being surrounded by animals every day, or was she spreading her wings and loving every moment of being away from her tiny hometown?

Anything to keep the subject off his overbearing girlfriend. Off of just how much they were both risking by getting together like this.

He should’ve known—or at least expected—that he’d be quickly forgetting Andrea and all the guilt as soon as he was with Beth again. But it came as a surprise nonetheless.

He didn’t feel guilty for stealing glances at Beth’s long, bare legs stretched out over the seat. He didn’t feel guilty for laughing at her jokes, or cracking some of his own that made her laugh. He didn’t feel guilty when she pulled her legs up and put her feet in his lap; when she sat back against the corner of the passenger side window and grinned widely and giggled high and carefree. When she closed the distance between them so casually, so comfortably.

He didn’t even feel guilty when his phone vibrated in the cupholder and Beth reached out to snatch it up before he had the chance.

“Oh, it’s yer _girlfriend_ ,” she teased, a playful smirk plastered to her face as she handed the phone over to him.

He took it quickly and glanced down to see a text from Andrea.

**_Call me tonight?_ **

She’d added a kissy face emoji.

He couldn’t help but blush, feeling his ears turning red as he locked the screen and shoved it into his jeans pocket. Beth was chuckling a few feet away, resituating her heels against his thigh and reminding him that she was _very_ present.

“Sorry, I wasn’t try’na be nosey,” she apologized.

He shrugged, grunting indiscernibly.

“If you need ta call her—”

“Later,” he interjected. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Daryl could see the coy smile on Beth’s face from the corner of his eye, struggling to keep his focus on the road as he drove them through town. Towards the only Dairy Queen within a 50-mile radius.

And he still didn’t feel even an _ounce_ of guilt.

* * *

Thankfully, Beth filled the silence during their drive. Daryl chirped in here and there with his attempts at conversation, tentative as always and trying to stay as quiet as possible. But despite all his questions about her life, about the farm and her sister’s upcoming wedding and the exciting next few years of college that awaited her, she kept turning it back around on him.

And though he’d never particularly liked talking about himself or sharing his own opinion—since it was usually shot down at lightning speed anyhow—he couldn’t help but open up a bit. Laugh a little more carelessly. Speak a little more freely.

With Beth, he didn’t feel like he was walking on eggshells. And that was something _new_. Something unexplored, and maybe a little strange for him. But it made the whole experience all that much easier.

Talking to her was easy. Laughing with her was even easier. Sitting close to her felt simple. Everything about their interactions was… _uncomplicated_. No strings attached. Just two friends connecting on another level.

Sharing intimate details with her felt like second nature—especially when she was smiling at him so casually, flicking her hair back so seductively, licking her lips like she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

She told him all about her college in New Orleans, and how she was still trying to get used to the locals even though she’d been technically “living” there for over two years. He listened intently and nodded along while she talked about her classes, her professors, her roommates, some of the crazier parties that she’d attended, and how absolutely “ _out of pocket_ ” all her friends had acted during Mardi Gras a few months ago.

And when she segued into talking about her sister, her family, and the farm, she wound up asking him about his own obligations. How he felt about Merle and Frankie. What his brother’s developing relationship might mean for his future.

And then, what he might want for his future besides working at the tire shop in Senoia and living in a cabin in the woods.

She didn’t phrase it condescendingly, like Andrea always did. It was purely inquisitive. Like she wanted nothing more than to understand him. So it caught him a bit off-guard.

But he reeled all the same and paused for a long moment, bristling at the idea that she would think less of him once he answered.

Beth didn’t waver. She tilted her head to the side curiously and shot Daryl a smile from across two chicken strip baskets and a Reese’s Cup Blizzard in the little Dairy Queen booth they were currently sharing. Then she picked up a french fry and popped it into her mouth, chewing with a tight-lipped grin while her eyes remained locked on his.

He didn’t try to lie. Why would he lie to _Beth_? She knew what she was getting into. She’d known this whole time.

Maybe she was just looking for more reasons to keep him as a “side dude.” Maybe she was looking for better excuses to justify herself once she decided to ditch him. If the age difference wasn’t already more than enough.

He couldn’t say he really cared either way. Because whatever it was, he was all in. However short of a time it happened to last. That wouldn’t stop him from enjoying every second of it. And telling her the truth about whatever she wanted to know, even if it might be a little shameful.

Talking to her felt far too _easy_. He was beginning to find joy in the tiniest of details: how she perked up when he spoke, how her laughter rang in his ears when he told a joke, how her eyes brightened whenever he leaned the slightest bit closer.

So he simply admitted that he didn’t _know_. He had no _fucking idea_. No real desires, no real goals. In all honesty, he just liked taking everything one day at a time. That’s what he was used to. That’s what he was comfortable with. Living in the moment, or whatever you wanted to call it. That’s what he really liked; that’s what felt _normal_. And he reckoned that might always be the case. And he didn’t have any plans to change it. Because that change would feel forced.

Kinda like how Andrea kept trying to _force_ him to change. He hated that shit.

Didn’t say it, though. Beth didn’t need to hear about that.

Nonetheless, Beth didn’t object. Didn’t argue or try to convince him of anything otherwise.

She didn’t even seem… _disappointed_. Which was exactly the reaction Daryl had been bracing for.

He relaxed and went back to munching on chicken strips and fries while she did the same. She talked in between bites, telling him all about how her daddy hadn’t gone to college until he was nearly 40 years old, how he’d found his true calling, and how—if it weren’t for Vet School—he wouldn’t have ever met her mama.

Daryl nodded along and chuckled here and there, fighting to suppress the blood that wanted to rush up to his cheeks and ears.

But her little monologue didn’t end in a question. She didn’t finish with an expectant look in his direction.

Well, she _did_. But not in the way he’d anticipated.

Instead, she looked over at him with innocent curiosity. Then she smiled.

“I think it’s really nice how you live in the moment,” she said. “It leaves your options for the future more open. Most people waste their whole lives worryin’ about a future they can’t control. Just doesn’t seem worth all the stress.”

He grunted, unsure of what to say in response.

Beth’s smile widened. “Don’tcha think?”

Daryl couldn’t stop the smirk that curled his mouth upward. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I do.”

Damn. This girl just kept getting better and better…

* * *

Daryl’s cock twitched in his pants throughout the entire drive back to his cabin. It didn’t help that Beth had slid her boots off and rested her bare feet in his lap, long legs stretched out across the seat, shooting him coy little smiles from the passenger seat. He squirmed a bit, trying to focus on her voice rather than the thoughts rapidly forming inside his head; thoughts like, _shit shit shit we’re almost there, what happens when we get inside? Is she expecting me to just grab her and bend her over the kitchen counter right away? Or should I wait for her to make the first move?_

Fucking Christ. He’d hoped this would be less nerve-wracking considering they’d already done it once—well, _twice_ —but it definitely wasn’t. He was still just as nervous as when he’d been sitting beside her on the couch that first evening and debating whether he should lean in and kiss her or not.

She was still as easy-going as ever, though. Probably not nervous at all. She didn’t _get_ nervous. Ever.

She chatted with him casually, checking her phone every few minutes and texting while keeping her attention on him. Their conversation inside Dairy Queen had spanned throughout their meal, throughout Beth finishing her whole Blizzard and all the way to now. She did most of the talking, sure. But for once, he didn’t mind. He was normally annoyed with talkative people. Not Beth, though.

He reckoned she would _always_ be the exception.

The conversation reached a natural lull and Daryl took the final turn towards his house. Beth was tapping away on her phone for a second, then she was shoving it into the side pocket of her backpack and gazing through the windshield.

“Oh, y’know what we should do?” She asked, turning to him with an excited grin.

He shot her a glance, eyebrows raised.

“Dust off yer record player,” she said. “I saw a couple albums in yer collection that I haven’t heard in forever.”

He grunted. “Like what? _The Breakfast Club_ soundtrack?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, but I _did_ notice you had it—personal favorite of yours?”

He chuckled. “Merle bought that. Swear ta God.”

She laughed again, a little harder this time. “I believe you. I bet it’s one of his favorite movies—right after _The Mask_.”

He glanced over at her with an amused smirk. “You guessed it.”

They shared another laugh as his cabin came into view up ahead. Then Beth was pulling her legs back, leaving Daryl’s lap horribly empty and his dick still twitching incessantly, and slipping her feet into her boots before sitting up straight.

Dog seemed to know that Daryl was returning with a guest, because the German Shepherd appeared as soon as Daryl’s truck rumbled up and stopped in its usual parking spot. He sprinted across the grass at lightning speed. And he _never_ came running like that whenever Daryl returned after only a few hours of being gone.

Apparently, Beth was just as excited to see Dog. She squealed happily and proclaimed, “There he is!” before throwing open the passenger side door and hopping down. She was immediately met with the canine’s front paws on her chest and his slobbering mouth in her face, but she just giggled and greeted him with closely matched enthusiasm.

Daryl climbed out of the truck and shut the door behind him, taking a few steps towards the house before he stopped and turned back. He whistled loudly and commanded, “ _Dog_! Mind yer manners, boy!”

Dog begrudgingly lowered himself, though he remained glued to Beth’s side. He followed close at her heels as she grabbed her backpack, shut the passenger side door, and walked towards Daryl and the house.

A moment later, they were entering the cabin. Beth stepped in first and Daryl held the door, his eyes drawn to her backside as she sidled over the threshold. God help him, but something about her ass in a sundress was driving him even crazier than those tight shorts she’d been favoring. All he could think about was slipping his hands beneath the hem, sliding it up to reveal the bare thighs hiding underneath—which panties had she chosen this time? A thong? Must be, because he couldn’t see any panty lines.

He was grateful when she dropped her bag on the couch and wordlessly strode to the bathroom, disappearing inside, because it gave him a chance to readjust himself and assure that there wasn’t an obvious bulge poking out from the crotch of his jeans. Nonetheless, his mind was still stuck on what lay beneath that sundress…

While she was in the bathroom, he stepped back outside, leaving the front door open as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He stepped away and stood near the edge of the porch. Dog remained inside, sitting right outside the bathroom door and waiting for Beth to emerge.

Daryl couldn’t stop fidgeting. Couldn’t get rid of the half-chub between his legs. Couldn’t stop worrying about, _what next what next what next_. Was he supposed to make a move like, right away? Or should he offer her a drink first? Did she want to take charge again? Or was she hoping he’d switch it up this time around and initiate like a _real_ man? Was she expecting to play another game, like last time? Or… 

Shit. There were so many factors to account for, so many possibilities to consider. He didn’t even know where to start.

He heard the toilet flush, followed by the sink running, then the bathroom door opening and boots crossing the hardwood floor. He heard her soft voice, but she was just talking to Dog. When he finished his cigarette, he stepped back inside and found her sitting in front of the bookshelf that held his record collection with her legs criss-crossed before her. Her feet were bare and he spotted her boots resting beside the couch. She was silently going through all the albums, pulling them out one-by-one and examining their covers, turning a few of them over in order to check the tracklists.

He watched her for a long second. How she pushed her hair out of her face whenever it fell forward to obscure her view. How she smirked to herself. How her blue eyes visibly sparkled—even from several feet away—as she glanced over colorful artwork and nostalgic song titles. How her pink lips curved upward and sent a contemplative expression flickering across her features.

 _Fuck_. She was probably the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on.

The disbelief fell upon him like a ton of bricks for possibly the hundredth time in the last week: and _she_ wanted to _fuck_ him. This gorgeous girl who had absolutely no business messing around with somebody like him. She _wanted_ him. How had he gotten so fucking lucky?

Surely he’d have to pay for such an undeserved pleasure like this. Sooner or later. Karma or whatever. He was almost certain that was how it all evened out in the end.

But oh well. All he could hope for now was that it would be _later_ rather than _sooner_.

She felt him looking at her for a little longer than what was normal and turned her head, a bashful smile on her face as she gripped an album in both hands before her.

“Y’gonna pull out the beer or just stand there an’ stare at me all day?” She teased.

He felt his face flushing and he quickly turned away, clearing his throat and diverting his gaze while he promptly headed for the fridge. “Jus’ spacin’ out—y’want a beer?”

“Well, yeah,” she said.

Daryl retrieved two cold bottles and popped the tops off, returning to Beth and holding out one for her to take. She thanked him and took a sip, setting it down as she continued to examine the record collection.

He stood nearby awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, taking hearty swigs of his beer. He was silently praying that it would give him a boost of courage, though he knew it would take more than one or two beers to provide the courage needed for _this_. He glanced over and saw that Dog had settled onto the couch, ears perked and big brown eyes locked on Beth.

Damn dog.

“Havin’ a li’l trouble makin’ up yer mind?” Daryl asked, grunting out a sound of amusement.

She didn’t look up at him, sliding one record back into its slot before pulling out another. “Yeah, actually. But I think I’ve made my decision… somethin’ I haven’t listened to in years.”

He scoffed. “ _Breakfast Club_ soundtrack, huh?”

She laughed, staring down at the album in her hands before turning her head and flashing him a wide smile. “Close, but no—” she held the record up so he could see the cover “—Journey!”

He rolled his eyes and took a swig of beer, all the while with a crooked smile on his face. “Aw hell, sum’n you ain’t listened to in years, huh? _Journey_? That album’s older’an you are.”

Beth giggled and stood up. “Yeah, _a lotta_ stuff is older than I am. Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it all the same.”

Well. Shit. She had him there. Double entendres?

He took another swallow of beer to chase down the knot that had suddenly formed in his throat, watching her walk over to the record player and go about turning it on and putting _Journey’s Greatest Hits_ beneath the needle.

Fucking Merle would be jumping for joy and telling Daryl to start poking holes in all his condoms right now.

And Daryl would normally be disappointed, unable to think about anyone but his brother while this particular music played. He would normally be annoyed by such a reminder. Yet for some reason, it didn’t actually bother him in this instance.

Wasn’t like he disliked Journey or anything. She just… kept surprising him. In the weirdest little ways. Making him rethink everything he’d ever really known.

 _Just a fling,_ he reminded himself. _This might be the last time. Enjoy it while it lasts. She’s just a college chick and this is just a summer fling._

Then the music was filling the small cabin, bouncing off the walls and sending a jolt of electricity through his body. The familiar guitar chords and drum beat echoed around them. Beth turned and shot him a gleeful grin, bobbing her head playfully and mouthing the words while she locked eyes with him.

He gave a curt nod in response, smiling back and lifting his beer bottle before taking a drink. He couldn’t help but remember the night before.

And maybe _that’s_ what it was; maybe this song was just hitting different again. Maybe Journey would _always_ hit a little different thanks to Beth.

_“—She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she does everything! She loves to move, she loves to groove, she loves the lovin’ things! All night, a-a-all night, o-oh every night!”_

Jesus Christ, she looked good.

He could see her nipples peaking beneath the thin white fabric of her sundress. The way it clung to her supple skin and accentuated the discreet curves of her small breasts. Her skin looked impossibly soft, practically _begging_ to be touched. There was an inviting dip between her neck and her collarbone that looked terribly lonely, and a rush of blood went straight down to his cock when he momentarily thought about placing his lips against that spot. Her shoulders were bare, pebbled with goosebumps—

Wait, _goosebumps_? Was she cold?

Shit. She was stepping towards him. Casually. Playfully. Half-dancing and still mouthing along to the song while the music played around them and drowned out any other sounds. A deep red blush was running up from her neck to her nose, visible beneath her summer tan. She brushed the hair back off her shoulder and tossed her head, sending a tumble of golden waves away from her face.

She was moving towards him slowly. Closing the distance. Step by tantalizing step.

Enough with the games and the pitiful self-doubt. She already knew, full good and well, what he intended to do to her. And he’d have to be some kinda fuckin’ stupid if he allowed himself to waste so much as another _second_ with cowardly hesitation.

He wanted to press his lips against every fucking inch of her body. He wanted to hike up that dress and shove his fingers into her pretty little pussy. He wanted to hear her moans echoing at the forefront of Journey’s greatest hits. He wanted to _taste_ her—on his fingertips, on his lips, on his tongue. He wanted to feel her around him, wanted to be _inside_ of her. 

And that’s exactly what he was gonna do. Nerves be damned.

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, not sure what to say about that 10-month hiatus except... sorry? I really am very sorry. I hope the smut makes up for the long wait. I ended up splitting the final chapter into 2 parts and chapter 10 is basically 3500 words of pure smut. It will be posted in a day or two.
> 
> It kind of kicked me back into the Smut Writing Mood when I saw how much love this fic and _risk it all_ got in the 2020 Moonshine Awards. (Don't forget to go [vote here!](https://ultimatebethylficlist.com/2021/01/04/moonshine-awards-2020-nominations-now-open/)) So thank you to everyone who nominated this smutty little series :)


	10. baby, hold tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is more than willing to do anything and everything with Beth.  
> Honestly, he's just happy to be here.

**baby, hold tight**

Once Beth was no more than an arm’s length away, Daryl reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist gently. Then he pulled her towards him, ignoring the pulsating throb of uncertainty in his stomach.

But as soon as she’d stepped forward eagerly, practically crumbling into his embrace, the throbbing went away. And the sensation drifted down to his cock, where it sent his half-chub to full arousal. He didn’t bother trying to hide it this time.

His heartbeat stuttered and her face was right in front of his, mischievous blue eyes staring up at him. Her scent filled his nostrils and then she was leaning in, filling the remaining inches of distance that separated them. He felt her smiling lips pressing against his and closed his eyes, breathing in the intoxicating mixture of beer and pure _Beth_.

He set his near-empty bottle down on the coffee table beside him without breaking away from her lips, wrapping both arms around her small frame and urging her closer. She snaked her thin arms around his middle and pressed against him until there was no empty space between their bodies. He felt her humming against his mouth, though he couldn’t hear it over the music. 

Lyrics rattled around inside his head, barely registering as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips.

_“—then we touched, and we sang, about the lovin’ things! All night, all night! Oh, every night! So hold tight, hold tight! Oh baby, hold tight…”_

Her hand was at the back of his head, tangling in his hair and tugging, fingernails slowly sinking into his scalp. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she grazed her teeth across it, leaving behind a tickling sensation that sent another jolt of need down to his erection.

Then she was pressing her thigh up between his legs, gently grinding against his hard cock through his pants and eliciting a throaty groan of need. He kissed her a little harder, battling her tongue within her open mouth. He could feel her smile widening, and the vibrations from her low hum of satisfaction.

Yeah. She wanted this. She wanted _him_. Maybe she wanted to see him take charge and channel all that sexual aggression he’d been projecting into their phone exchanges.

If the damp heat he could feel against his thigh through two layers of fabric was anything to go by—then yeah, that was _exactly_ what she wanted. 

Beth pressed herself harder against him, like she couldn’t get close enough. Her arms tightened around him and she nibbled on his lower lip, still grinding into the aching bulge beneath his jeans with one dainty thigh. His cock jumped and he could feel a wet spot already forming in his boxers, though he was far more preoccupied with the building heat that was emanating from between her legs.

He couldn’t wait any longer—couldn’t bear to constrain himself when she was pressing up against him so eagerly. Their lips broke apart for a moment, just long enough for Daryl to grab her by the hips with a growl and jerk her towards the kitchen. Beth let out a breathy giggle and went along, allowing him to guide her across the small cabin until they were standing on aged linoleum. Journey was still echoing off the walls and filling his ears, though all he could think about was getting inside her. 

He tightened his grasp on her hips and lifted her up like she weighed nothing, setting her on the edge of the counter. She let out a yelp of surprise, followed by another breathless giggle, and wrapped her legs around his middle to urge him in closer. He obliged, hands still gripping her hips, and stepped forward until he was pressed against the counter’s edge. He could feel the heat from between her thighs through the fabric of his jeans once more, teasing his achingly hard cock. It strained behind his zipper, begging to be let free.

Beth smiled against Daryl’s lips as he kissed her, his motions turning more desperate and needy. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and grasped the back of his head with both hands, kissing him back with matched hunger. A groan vibrated from his throat, uninhibited, and he nipped at her lower lip. She ran her tongue across the front of his teeth, pressing her core tighter against him. He could already _feel_ how wet she was, and he hadn’t even slid that damn sundress up yet.

Christ.

He slid one hand down from her hip and rested it atop her thigh, his fingers digging into the fabric of her dress while his palm pressed down into the bare skin just below the hem. He kissed her feverishly, slipping his tongue into her mouth while his hand inched its way up… up… up…

She tensed under his touch and dug her nails into the back of his scalp as his fingers made their way up her leg, pushing the fabric of her dress higher and higher. Then her breath hitched and he felt her buck against him as soon as he reached the apex of her thighs. The heat was radiating from her center. He slid his fingers up the final couple of inches, prepared to wriggle them underneath her panties.

Then he realized… she wasn’t _wearing_ any panties.

His cock jumped inside his pants as his fingers grazed across supple, bare skin. He could feel her breath fluttering against his lips. Her mouth curled up into a coy smile.

He let out a shuddery “ _Jesus_.” Then he growled, “Where’s yer panties, girl?”

She giggled against his mouth and kissed him long and deep, barely pulling away to whisper, “Oops—I must’ve forgot ‘em.”

An animalistic growl escaped his throat, a shiver running through him. He was already rock hard, and his dick strained desperately against his zipper. He could feel precome seeping out and soaking through his boxers. He kissed her harder, and in return, she dug her teeth into his bottom lip with matched enthusiasm.

His hand was trembling as he slipped it up a little further, barely tickling her pussy lips with the tips of his fingers, teasing her. She moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it down, finding her swollen clit with ease and touching it ever so lightly. She shuddered against him and moaned again. 

Then her hands were at the hem of his shirt, grabbing it with eager fingers, and they broke apart just long enough for her to yank it up and over his head. She tossed it onto the floor and immediately moved to unbutton his pants. While she worked at the zipper, he peppered kisses down her jaw and along the side of her neck. She was panting her hot breath against his own neck, sending goosebumps down his arms and legs. 

As soon as she unzipped his pants, she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down with his jeans, and his achingly hard cock sprung free between them. He let out a guttural groan against her skin, then he gasped when he felt her hand wrapping around his shaft. Her hands were warm and soft, just as they always were, and she gave a few teasing strokes up and down, running a thumb across the precome at the tip. He shuddered and fought back the urge to let go and come right then and there.

But she was so _ready_ for him, and he wasn’t about to waste it on her hand. He could _feel_ how ready she was—the heat between her legs was growing hotter, and as he pressed down on her clit, he felt it pulse against his fingertip. When he slid his finger down to brush over her entrance, he found her sticky juices pooling in anticipation. His cock jumped in her palm and she squeezed it softly. He groaned louder, lifting his head to feverishly kiss her on the mouth. 

“You drive me fuckin’ _crazy_ , Beth,” he breathed against her lips. 

She just grinned and kissed him back a little harder.

Apparently, she already knew. And he had a feeling she _liked_ it. Driving him crazy, that is. She knew exactly what she was doing.

And that was probably the part that drove him craziest. 

He forced himself to break their heated kiss and open his eyes, finding big cornflower blues staring back at him. Her eyelids were heavy and her pupils were wide with lust. He licked his lips, gasping in a sharp breath when she gave his cock another stroke. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, gently pulling it away even though he really didn’t want to. Nonetheless, there was something he wanted to do a lot more.

“C’mere,” he grunted out, retracting his hand from beneath her dress and grabbing her by the hips. “Turn around.”

“Oh,” she giggled, allowing him to help her turn around atop the counter.

He kept her steady while she turned and placed her knees on the edge of the countertop. As soon as her hands were firmly placed against the back of the counter, he shoved her dress out of the way, hiking it up her waist until her perfect little ass was bare before him. Her cunt was inches away from his face, bright pink and glistening with arousal. He grasped the backs of her thighs and leaned forward.

She squealed in surprise when his tongue met her swollen clit and rapidly lapped its way up to her soaking entrance. Her thighs trembled beneath his palms and he gripped her legs a little tighter. He hummed against her cunt, wrapping his lips around her clit and licking up all the wetness he could find. Her squeal morphed into a long, throaty moan that echoed off the kitchen walls.

“Holy _shit_ , Daryl,” she squeaked. Then she was moaning louder and arching her back, shoving her pussy back into his face.

He groaned and kept up the tongue work, tracing his way through her folds and around her quivering entrance, pausing at her clit and sucking on it for just a couple seconds. He could feel her whole body going stiff, and her breathing was becoming more labored, short gasps for air in between animalistic moans of pleasure.

Daryl continued burying his face into her cunt, licking up and down, sucking on her skin and her clit and letting the taste of her settle on his tongue, letting her wetness soak into his beard. He was so focused on how sweet she tasted that he could barely acknowledge the ache at the bottom of his balls, and the incessant twitching of his cock. 

He groaned against her pussy, “You taste so fuckin’ good.”

And then Beth’s moans began to get higher pitched, until she was keening loudly and shoving her ass back into his face. He gripped her thighs and kept going. Running his tongue through one fold, then another, before circling it around her pulsating clit and back down to lap up the fresh juices. He reflexively groaned, and his cock throbbed harder and more painfully.

But Beth was _close_. He could tell.

Even before she panted out, “ _Jesus_ , I’m gon-gonna— _ah_! D-don’t stop!”

He didn’t plan on it. He wanted to feel her orgasm gush against his tongue.

One more lap from her hood to her tight little pussy and back again, with a final suck on her clit, and she was going completely stiff. A long, loud moan poured from her open mouth and he could feel her orgasming.

Before she could get too far into it, he let go of one of her thighs and slipped his hand over to shove a finger inside. She jerked against him and her moan turned into a squeal of pleasure. He wriggled it around against her clenching, pulsating walls, and he didn’t even realize he was moaning right along with her until he heard his own gruff voice mixing with hers. His cock twitched and precome dripped down to the floor, but he was completely focused on Beth—he only pulled his face away from her cunt long enough to glance around at her face, his finger still inside her as she climaxed. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were squeezed shut, mouth frozen in an _O_ of ecstasy. 

_Fuck_ , she looked gorgeous.

“Oh-oh my _god_!” She keened. 

He carefully pulled his finger out, then leaned forward once more and kissed her clit. She trembled, aftershocks coursing through her whole body. He trailed his lips up to her inner thigh, then to her buttcheeks, peppering kisses along the way, drinking in the electricity that he could taste on her skin. His dick throbbed with need.

He couldn’t wait any longer—he _needed_ to be inside her. He wanted to feel that tight little pussy wrapped around his engorged cock. He needed to bury his dick inside her wet, waiting warmth before he busted all over the counter and embarrassed himself.

He pulled his face away and growled, “C’mon, get over’ere.” She squealed in surprise and giggled as he grabbed her hips and turned her back around on the counter. Until her bare ass was resting atop the surface and her legs were spread wide, her wet and swollen cunt inches away from his twitching erection.

Beth was still panting heavily, but she didn’t object. She leaned back on the counter and looked up at him with licentious eyes, scooting into position and wrapping her legs around his middle. His jeans and boxers had slipped down and pooled around his ankles, and he took a careful step closer to the counter, until the head of his cock was barely a centimeter away from her entrance.

He grasped her hips and paused to lean down. Their lips met and she reached a hand up to grab the back of his head and pull his face closer. She hummed against his mouth and his dick jumped, leaving a trail of precome along her inner thigh. 

He paused their kiss and began to ask, “You—”

“ _Fuck_ me, baby,” she demanded, then she pressed her mouth against his and shoved her tongue between his lips.

That was even more of a definitive answer than he’d been expecting. And _definitely_ more than he’d needed.

And—wait… _baby?_ Why was she calling him that? Had it just slipped out in the heat of the moment?

He couldn’t say he really cared right now. The haze of lust was too disorientating, and he was _so fucking hard_ , and her wet pussy was _right fucking there_.

Without another second of hesitation, Daryl kissed Beth back and bucked his hips forward. The tip of his cock barely slipped past her tight entrance, but it was enough to make her jerk in surprise and moan into his mouth. He smiled against her lips and tightened his grasp on her hips, pulling back just slightly and positioning himself with more purpose.

Then he pushed forward slowly. His cockhead slipped into her tight warmth like a hand into a tailor-made glove. And she was so wet, her walls so soft and sensitive, that he slid the entire length of his engorgement inside with one swift movement. 

They exhaled in unison and Beth quivered around him. 

“That good?” Daryl growled, pulling away from her face and gazing down at her, taking note of the perspiration forming on her skin and the pink blush rising from her chest up her neck and into her cheeks.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and she moaned, “ _Ohh_ fuck, it’s _really_ good…”

He dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips and slowly pulled his cock out, reveling in the way she trembled and quaked beneath his touch. Then he shoved himself back in, grunting under his breath, “ _Fuck_ , yer tight.” The walls of her pussy were already soft and swollen, but they were still clenching around his cock, and he could feel her gushing a little more, dripping down onto his balls and making the slap of their skin louder when he thrust out and in, out and in. 

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, urging him in deeper with the grasp of her thighs. He kissed her when he could, but he was breathing so heavily and trying to fight back the orgasm that wanted to rip through him. He bit down on his lower lip and tilted his head back, pumping into her wet pussy. A fire was broiling at the pit of his stomach and spreading outwards. He had to contain it, though. He didn’t want this to end so quickly.

He pumped in and out, building up a pace and thrusting harder each time. All the while, he fought back his climax, insistent on _making it last_. 

His right hand released her hip and slid up to cup her breast through the fabric of the sundress. She moaned and pulled a hand away from his neck to place it over his, urging him to fondle her with more passion. Then she was leading his fingers beneath the fabric, stretching the neckline down to expose her breast and allow him full access. He cupped it in his palm and pinched the nipple between his fingers. She keened and bucked her hips into him, welcoming him deeper into her cunt.

Before he could truly comprehend what was happening—too swallowed up in the wet heat of her pussy pulsating around his cock, shoving himself in and out, in and out—she’d grabbed his hand and led it across her bare chest, up to her neck. She gripped his fingers and guided them to wrap around her throat, and when he looked down at her with a question in his lust-blown eyes, her mouth curled up into a mischievous smile.

So he did as she was silently asking. He wrapped his large hand around her dainty little throat, and when her smile widened into a licentious grin, he squeezed. Gently, of course. With more caution than she wanted, apparently, because she quickly pressed her hand against the top of his, urging him to squeeze harder. So he did.

Her mouth fell open in an _O_ of pleasure and her eyes slammed shut. She bucked up into him and he shoved his thick cock deeper inside, until he could feel that familiar resistance somewhere behind her clit. Speaking of which—he wanted to touch her, but his hands were too occupied with holding her in place by the hip and squeezing her throat. But from the look on her face, and the gush of liquid that was leaking out around his dick, she was getting just as much satisfaction from being choked as she would’ve gotten from having her clit stimulated. 

God _damn_ , this girl was freaky. And he really _fucking_ liked it.

She was gasping for breath, so he loosened his grip, but she immediately pressed his hand down harder.

“Just—like— _that_ ,” she begged, barely opening her eyes to look up at him. 

He had no choice but to obey. He maintained his rhythm of pumping in and out, squeezing her throat, watching the bliss wash over her face in waves.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

But Beth was getting close. Daryl could tell, because her cunt was getting hotter, wetter; the resistance behind her clit was growing stronger, and her walls were clenching around his cock, yanking him in deeper and deeper.

For some reason, he kept thinking, _Holy fuck, I think I love this crazy college chick._

He chalked it up to thoughts born from lust. Because what he _really_ loved was how she looked atop his kitchen counter with his dick shoved deep inside her and his hand around her throat. And the way her eyelids kept fluttering open and closed, how she kept gasping and panting and begging him _not_ to _stop_ , silently urging him to fuck her a little harder.

He’d never felt like he was doing so many things _correctly_ until he’d gotten between Beth’s legs. Holy fucking Mary mother of Jesus…!

And he’d never been the type to get off on hurting women, but if she _liked_ being choked… well, he kinda fuckin’ liked it, too. It was kinky. Taboo. Fucking _hot_ _as_ _hell_. She liked being overpowered, just a little bit. He liked being overpowered a little bit, too. Like when she was riding his face, or using his dick to make her own homemade porno, or shoving her cunt against his mouth.

Having sex with Beth was like living out all of his deepest fantasies. She was so good… but so _bad_.

“Y’like bein’ choked while my dick’s inside ya, princess?” He growled out.

Her pussy quivered around his cock and he felt her thighs convulse. She gasped in sharply, but instead of words, all that escaped her mouth was a long moan of pleasure.

So that was a resounding _yes_. She liked the little nicknames, too, as he’d learned previously. And he _really_ liked the way she reacted to them.

He was completely overtaken by desire—that uncharacteristic, uncontrollable burst of confidence and desperation that always arrived at the very edge of climax. He was too wrapped up in the way she looked with his cock inside her. The bright pink color of her face. The wistful look in her hooded eyes. The soft squeals and moans that escaped her parted lips. 

And before he could stop himself, he was groaning, “Whose pussy is this?”

She pressed down on his hand and urged him to squeeze her throat a little tighter, then she smirked and moaned out, “You don’t know ‘im.”

 _Fucking smartass._ All the same… it only proved to turn him on even more.

Yeah, she was _bad_ alright.

On his next thrust, he put a little more _umph_ behind it, shoving himself so deep inside her that he could feel himself bottoming out. A guttural moan of pleasure poured from her mouth and her eyes slammed shut.

“Oh yeah?” He growled. “‘Cause I think it’s _mine_ now.”

She made a sound like a squeal that had been interrupted and morphed into a loud moan. Then she opened her eyes and met his gaze, one hand still resting gently atop his while he squeezed her throat and pumped in and out of her cunt, and gasped out, “Y-yeah… This pussy’s _yours_ —fuck! That’s _yer_ pussy, Daryl! Don’t _stop_!”

His breath hitched in his chest and the broiling heat at the pit of his stomach grew into a blazing flame. “ _Christ_ , girl—come fer me.” He pumped in and out fervently, squeezed his hand a little tighter around her throat.

It was all the push she needed. She keened and threw her head back, and he loosened his grip around her throat. “I-I’m gonna—”

“Come all over this dick, baby,” he growled, and he leaned down to press his mouth against hers, swallowing her choked sounds of pleasure.

He sped up his rhythm, the orgasm bubbling up to the surface within him, and prayed that she was on the same precipice that he was approaching. She was so wet around his cock, walls clenching and immersing him entirely, and her whole body shivered before going rigid.

“I-I’m—!” But her high-pitched squeal was cut off as soon as she succumbed to her climax.

He felt her quivering beneath him, felt her gushing around his cock, and a split-second later, he was exploding inside her.

“Ohh fuck, _Beth_ —!” He cried out, all of his muscles going limp, his hand loosening around her throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and saw a thousand twinkling stars in the backs of his eyelids.

The orgasm racked his body and drained him of every last ounce. He poured his load into her as her pussy trembled and convulsed around his dick.

Daryl hunched forward, completely spent and panting heavily. Beth leaned back against the counter and went slack, heaving out a deep sigh. His hand rested lazily atop her collarbone, while the other hand was slowly releasing its grip on her hip.

As if on reflex, her mouth found his and she kissed him hungrily. An aftershock made him shudder and he pressed his lips a little harder against hers, drinking her in. He could feel her smiling.

When they finally broke apart and opened their eyes, he saw her grinning. The afterglow of her orgasm was evident on her face and in her gaze.

Then she breathed out, “Ya sure are a man of your word.”

He couldn’t help but smirk. “I try.”

He kissed her again. But this time, it was long and slow.

And even though his mind was chanting, _Just a fling, just a fling, just a fling…_ he savored it.

* * *

Daryl sat out on the front porch, relaxing in the chair and wearing nothing but his boxers and a gray wife beater. He smoked a cigarette and watched Dog chasing after a bird. The sun was drooping towards the horizon in the distance, casting an evening glow across the grass.

The front door was left open, bringing a rush of summer air into the cabin. The record had played out and there was no longer any music to play as background noise. Nothing more than the cicadas and singing birds.

Just as Daryl was about to take the last couple of puffs off his cigarette and snub it out, he heard footsteps. He turned his head and saw Beth stepping out onto the porch, holding the half-drank beer from earlier. She’d slipped her sundress back down and resituated it, but he was well aware that there wasn’t anything underneath it. Her hair was smoothed down and she was barefoot, still wearing the afterglow of her orgasm. She gave a lop-sided smile as she stepped over and plopped down onto the bench beside him.

“Journey don’t make for a half-bad sex soundtrack,” she joked. “Wouldn’tcha say?”

He chuckled, taking the final drag of his cigarette before he tossed it out into the grass. “I reckon. But I only got one’a their albums, an’ I ain’t even _close_ to done with you yet.”

He wasn’t sure where this courage was coming from—maybe a combination of the post-orgasm haze and the sudden nicotine rush. But then again, he’d just had his face buried in her pussy half an hour ago, so he was feeling pretty confident around her for once.

Her eyebrows rose and her cheeks turned red. She giggled and said, “Yeah well, I _did_ bring an overnight bag…”

“Didn’t pack any panties, did’ja?”

“No. But I brought some _other_ things, if yer interested…” Her face went full red and she glanced away from him, grinning bashfully.

His pulse sped up and his dick twitched inside his boxers. Christ, she was insatiable.

But so was he. At least when it came to her.

“Said I’d send ya limpin’ out the door, didn’t I,” he said, his voice low and husky.

She met his eyes again and shot him a coy smirk. Then she took a swig of beer. He could see the mischievous little glint in her cornflower blues as she lowered the bottle from her still-swollen lips.

“The night’s still young.”

**the end…?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4: _thirsty_ Coming Soon!  
> The secret summer fling continues...


End file.
